Òðóäíûå Äíè Çàâîåâàòåëÿ Ìèðà
by Cynic Hooligan
Summary: Ëîðäó Òüìû ïðèõîäèò ïèñüìî îò Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ñ ïðîñüáîé ïîäòÿíóòü åãî ïî íåêîòîðûì ïðåäìåòàì, â ÷àñòíîñòè ïî Çàùèòå îò Ò¸ìíûõ Ñèë. Ñ àíàëîãè


****

ÒÐÓÄÍÛÅ ÄÍÈ ÇÀÂÎÅÂÀÒÅËß ÌÈÐÀ

****

Disclaimer:  
**1)** JKR owns all the images, I own nothing, and all that…  
**2)** Âñ¸, ÷òî îòìå÷åíî çíàêîì CopyRightÓ, ïðèíàäëåæèò íåïîñðåäñòâåííî JKR  
**3)**** Èäåÿ ïîâåñòè ïðèíàäëåæèò Sathe Slytherin**. Òàêæå êàê è èäåÿ ñ Áóêêàðòîì-Ïîòòåðîì. È ïëþñ Ãàäàíèÿ Íà Êàðòàõ. Êðîìå òîãî,  
äèàëîãè ìåæäó Ëþöèóñîì Ìàëôîåì è Ïèòåðîì Ïåòòèãðþ â _Ïÿòîé _è_ Äåâÿòîé Ãëàâàõ_ (ïîëíîñòüþ, íî ñ ìîåé êîððåêöèåé) òîæå   
belong to her.  
**4)** Íåêîòîðûå ëàòèíñêèå âûðàæåíèÿ è çàêëèíàíèÿ, ìîëî÷íèê, Çåëüÿ Íåóäà÷è è Óäà÷è, "çàïàõ Ãîðíîãî Òðîëëÿ", ×¸ðíàÿ Ãîðà,  
Âåäüìî÷êà Âàñèëèñà è èñòîðèÿ å¸ æèçíè, Ãíóñíîå Áîëîòî, ìåøîê ñ äåíüãàìè, Ñèíèå Ñåðïåíòû,"çåëüå, ñïîñîáíîå ëèøèòü  
ìàãè÷åñêîé ñèëû ëþáîãî ìàãà", íó, è, êîíå÷íî æå, âåñü îñòàëüíîé òåêñò â öåëîì ïðèíàäëåæàò ìíå.  
**5)** Windows ïðèíàäëåæèò êîðïîðàöèè Microsoft :)  
**6)** Âñÿ èíôîðìàöèÿ î Âîëøåáíûõ ÒâàðÿõÓ ñêà÷àíà ìèëëèîí ëåò íàçàä ñ ñàéòà   


**Special Thanks to**:  
**1) Perfectionist** çà êîððåêöèþ ñèíòàêñèñà è ïóíêòóàöèè; à òàêæå ïîëåçíûå ñîâåòû.   
**2)**** Ãàëèíà, **êîòîðàÿ òîæå ñîãëàñèëàñü âçÿòüñÿ çà ñåé ìíîãîñòðàäàëüíûé òåêñò; è ïëþñ ñïàñèáî çà ðåöåíçèè è êðèòèêó.  
**3)** **Òàíÿ, **êîòîðàÿ òåðïåëèâî ÷èòàëà âñ¸ ýòî ïî ìåðå íàïèñàíèÿ, à òàêæå çà îäèí èç ôðàãìåíòîâ â ïåðâîé ãëàâå.  
**4)** **Annie Moon **çà îáíàðóæåíèå íåñîîòâåòñòâèé è ñîâåòû.  
**5)** **Andy. **È îí âí¸ñ ñâîþ ëåïòó. Ñïàñèáî çà ïîñèëüíîå ó÷àñòèå â íàïèñàíèè _Äåâÿòîé Ãëàâû_, êîððåêöèþ íåêîòîðûõ ýïèçîäîâ è ïîäà÷ó  
èäåé íåêîòîðûõ ôðàãìåíòîâ ïîâåñòè.  
**6)** À òàêæå âñåì òåì, êòî êîãäà-ëèáî ñëóøàë, ÷èòàë, ëèñòàë èëè, õîòÿ áû, ïðîñòî äåðæàë â ðóêàõ ìî¸ òâîðåíèå è âûñêàçûâàë î í¸ì è îáî  
ìíå ñâî¸ ìíåíèå.  
**7) **È, êîíå÷íî æå, **Äæîàííå Ðîóëèíã,** çà íîâûé, ïðåêðàñíûé ìèð, ïîäàðåííûé ìèëëèîíàì ëþäåé âñåõ ïîêîëåíèé, çà ìå÷òó è êàïåëüêó  
íàäåæäû íà òî, ÷òî îäíàæäû êòî-òî ïðèä¸ò è ñêàæåò, ÷òî òû íå òàêîé êàê âñå.  
****

Ýòî íåñêîëüêî öèíè÷íîå "ïðîèçâåäåíèå" ïîâåñòâóåò î òîì, êàê óñòàâøåìó îò æèçíè Ëîðäó Òüìû ïðèõîäèò ïèñüìî îò Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ñ ïðîñüáîé ïîäòÿíóòü åãî ïî íåêîòîðûì ïðåäìåòàì, â ÷àñòíîñòè ïî Çàùèòå îò Ò¸ìíûõ Ñèë. Ñ àíàëîãè÷íîé ïðîñüáîé ê Âîëäåìîðòó îáðàùàåòñÿ è Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé ïî ïîâîäó ñâîåãî ñûíà. Âîëäåìîðò ïûòàåòñÿ â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç óáèòü Ãàððè, íî (êàê îáû÷íî) òåðïèò ñîêðóøèòåëüíîå ïîðàæåíèå, ïîâëåêøåå çà ñîáîé âîññòàíîâëåíèå èç ðóèí è ïîñëåäóþùóþ ãåíåðàëüíóþ óáîðêó (íà ïàðó ñ Ãàððè) äîìà Äàðñëè, ïîñëå ÷åãî Ëîðä Òüìû ñäà¸òñÿ è ñîãëàøàåòñÿ ñòàòü ó÷èòåëåì. Çà ìåñÿö äî íà÷àëà çàíÿòèé â Õîãâàðòñå Âîëäåìîðò íàòàñêèâàåò ìàëü÷èøåê ïî âñåì ïðåäìåòàì, òî è äåëî ãðîçÿ èì Êðóñèî è Àâàäà Êåäàâðîé, âûõîäÿ èç ñåáÿ îò èõ òóïîñòè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ó÷åíèêè äîâîëüíî óñïåøíî ñäàþò ïîäãîòîâëåííûé èõ íîâîÿâëåííûì ó÷èòåëåì òåñò òèïà Ñ.Î.Â.Ó. è ñìåëî îòïðàâëÿþòñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ, à Âîëäåìîðò, ïîñòàðåâøèé ñ íèìè íà äâàäöàòü ëåò, - íà ïåíñèþ.

****

Ãëàâà Ïåðâàÿ

"Åñòü òîëüêî îäíî ìåñòî, ãäå ÷åëîâåê, íà íåñêîëüêî   
ìèíóò ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñàìèì ñîáîé, – ýòî òóàëåò.   
È ýòî òî, ÷òî íàñ âñåõ îáúåäèíÿåò.  
Äàæå ëþáîé Ñàìûé Ãëàâíûé – ïðîñòî ÷åëîâåê,   
ñ ïðîñòî ëþäñêèìè ïîòðåáíîñòÿìè".  
_Ìóäðîñòü òóàëåòíûõ ðàáîòíèêîâ_  


Âîëäåìîðò ïðîñíóëñÿ â âîñêðåñåíüå â ïÿòü óòðà ïîä ð¸â áóäèëüíèêà è ñíîâà íàïîìíèë ñåáå, ÷òî íàäî áóäåò ïåðåêîëäîâàòü åãî - óìåíüøèòü çâóê è èçìåíèòü ìåëîäèþ. Îí íåõîòÿ âñòàë è ïîïë¸ëñÿ â âàííóþ, ãäå íà ïðîòÿæåíèè òð¸õ ÷àñîâ, òùàòåëüíî óìûâàëñÿ, áðèëñÿ, ïðè÷¸ñûâàëñÿ, âñòàâëÿë êîíòàêòíûå ëèíçû. Ðîâíî â âîñåìü Âîëäåìîðò âîø¸ë â óþòíóþ êóõíþ, ãäå, áëàãîäàðÿ ìàãè÷åñêîìó òàéìåðó, óæå çàêèïàë ÷àéíèê. Íàäåâ êëåò÷àòûé ôàðòóê (Ëîðä áûë î÷åíü àêêóðàòíûì!), îí ïðèíÿëñÿ ãîòîâèòü ñåáå çàâòðàê.  
"Æàëü, ÷òî äîìàøíèå ýëüôû íå ïðèæèâàþòñÿ ó ìåíÿ, äîõíóò", - ñîêðóø¸ííî äóìàë îí, íàìàçûâàÿ õëåá ìàñëîì. - "Òàê ìîã áû ñïàòü íà ïîë÷àñà äîëüøå".  
Íàëèâ ñåáå ÷àé, Âîëäåìîðò óñåëñÿ çà ñòîë. Âíåçàïíî èç ãîñòèíîé ïîñëûøàëñÿ òðåñê è øóì.  
"×åðâåõâîñò", - ïîäóìàë Âîëäåìîðò, ïðèíèìàÿñü çà çàâòðàê.  
Ðàçäàëèñü êðàäóùèåñÿ øàãè, è â êóõíþ îñòîðîæíî çàãëÿíóë èçìàçàííûé â çîëå, íåâûñîêîãî ðîñòà, ïîëíîâàòûé ÷åëîâå÷åê â ïûëüíîé ìàíòèè.  
- Ìîé Ëîðä! - ïðîëåïåòàë îí. - Ý... ïðèÿòíîãî àïïåòèòà!  
Âîëäåìîðò ïîìîðùèëñÿ è âçÿë ñ òàðåëêè åù¸ îäèí áóòåðáðîä.  
- ß... ÿ õîòåë òîëüêî ñêàçàòü, - çàèêàÿñü, ïðîãîâîðèë ×åðâåõâîñò, - ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì Ïîòòåð îñòà¸òñÿ îäèí äîìà. Åãî ò¸òÿ è äÿäÿ âìåñòå ñ ñûíîì óõîäÿò â ãîñòè...îêîëî âîñüìè...  
"Ñòðàííî", - ïîäóìàë Âîëäåìîðò. - "Âåäü îáû÷íî îíè íå îñòàâëÿþò åãî îäíîãî, ýòî æå îïàñíî...".   
Êàê ïîêàçàëè äàëüíåéøèå ñîáûòèÿ, íå â äîáðûé ÷àñ ïîäóìàë.  
- Óõîäÿò íåíàäîëãî è íåäàëåêî. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî äîìîâ, - ïðîäîëæèë ×åðâåõâîñò.  
- Íó ëàäíî, à ìíå-òî ÷òî ñ òîãî? - ñïðîñèë Âîëäåìîðò, ëåíèâî ïîìåøèâàÿ ëîæå÷êîé ãîðÿ÷èé ÷àé.  
- Íó... ÿ ïîäóìàë... Âàì áóäåò èíòåðåñíî... - ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ðàçíîöâåòíûå øíóðêè íà ñâîèõ áîòèíêàõ, ïðîáîðìîòàë ×åðâåõâîñò.  
- Ïîñìîòðèì, - õîëîäíî ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò. – Òåïåðü èäè. ×åðåç äâåðü! - ïîâûñèâ ãîëîñ, äîáàâèë îí, óâèäåâ, êàê ×åðâåõâîñò íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ â ñòîðîíó ãîñòèíîé. "Îí íè ÷åðòà íå óìååò ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ êàìèíàìè", - ñ ãðóñòüþ ïîäóìàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ïèòåð ñâåðíóë íà ïîëïóòè, è ÷åðåç ìèíóòó èç ïðèõîæåé äîíåñëîñü:  
- Äâåðü çàáëîêèðîâàíà, ìîé Ëîðä!  
Âîëäåìîðò çàêàòèë ãëàçà. "Áîëâàí", - ïîäóìàë îí.  
- Ïîä ðó÷êîé åñòü çàäâèæêà, îòîäâèíü å¸! - ïðîêðè÷àë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñêðåæåò, íåâíÿòíîå "àëîîìîðà", à çàòåì ñíîâà íàäðûâíûé ãîëîñ Ïèòåðà:  
- Í-íå îòêðûâàåòñÿ, ìîé Ëîðä!   
"Èíòåðåñíî, âñå ìîè ëþäè òàêèå èäèîòû?" - ïå÷àëüíî äóìàë Âîëäåìîðò, âñòàâàÿ èç-çà ñòîëà è íàïðàâëÿÿñü â ïðèõîæóþ. Îí çàõîòåë ëè÷íî, áåç ïðèìåíåíèÿ ìàãèè, âûñòàâèòü ýòîãî íåäîóìêà èç ñâîåãî äîìà. Ïîäîéäÿ ê äâåðè, îí îäíîé ðóêîé ñõâàòèë çà øêèðêó ×åðâåõâîñòà, à äðóãîé - îòîäâèíóë çàäâèæêó è, òîëêíóâ äâåðü, âûêèíóë åãî íà êðûëüöî. Âåðíóâøèñü íà êóõíþ, îí âûìûë ðóêè (Ëîðä áûë î÷åíü ÷èñòîïëîòíûì!) è ñåë çà ñòîë.  
"Êàê îíè ìåíÿ âñå äîñòàëè", - ïîäóìàë îí, ïðèïîäíèìàÿñü è äîñòàâàÿ èç êàðìàíà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. - "Íåóæåëè íåëüçÿ îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ â ïîêîå õîòÿ áû ñåãîäíÿ... è çàâòðà?"  
- Accio èç ìîåé áèáëèîòåêè íà âòîðîì ýòàæå, òðåòüÿ ïîëêà ñíèçó, ÷åòâ¸ðòàÿ êíèãà ñïðàâà! - Ïðîãîâîðèë îí, âçìàõèâàÿ ïàëî÷êîé.  
Ñïóñòÿ ïàðó ìèíóò êíèãà ñ ÿðêèìè êàðòèíêàìè íà îáëîæêå âëåòåëà â äâåðè êóõíè. Âîëäåìîðò âçìàõîì ïàëî÷êè çàñòàâèë å¸ ïðèçåìëèòüñÿ íà ñòîëå ïåðåä òàðåëêîé è îòêðûòüñÿ íà ñòðàíèöå ñ çàêëàäêîé.   
Äâàäöàòü ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ Âîëäåìîðò âûêëþ÷àë âîäó è ñòàâèë âûìûòóþ òàðåëêó íà ñóøèëêó (Ëîðä ëþáèë ìûòü çà ñîáîé ïîñóäó áåç ìàãèè!). Âûòåðåâ ðóêè è ñíÿâ ïåðåäíèê, îí âçãëÿíóë â îêíî. Âîçëå êðàñèâîé, óõîæåííîé êëóìáû ñ ìàëåíüêèìè ÷¸ðíûìè öâåòî÷êàìè, ðàñòóùåé îêîëî êðûëüöà, ñèäåë Ïèòåð, îáìàõèâàÿñü íîñîâûì ïëàòêîì. Õîòÿ ñîëíöå åù¸ ïðÿòàëîñü çà âåðõóøêàìè äåðåâüåâ, áûëî î÷åíü äóøíî. Âîëäåìîðò îòêðûë îêíî è âûñóíóëñÿ íàðóæó.  
- Íó-êà, òû, îòïîëçè ïîäàëüøå îò ìîåé êëóìáû! ß ÷¸ðò çíàåò ñêîëüêî ñäåëàë, ÷òîáû îíà âûãëÿäåëà òàê, êàê ñåé÷àñ!  
Ïèòåð, íåóêëþæå ïîäíèìàÿñü è áîðìî÷à "äà, ìîé Ëîðä, èçâèíèòå, ìîé Ëîðä!" ïîïë¸ëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ðàçâåñèñòîãî äåðåâà, ñòîÿùåãî âîçëå êàëèòêè. Âîëäåìîðò ïðîñëåäèë çà íèì âçãëÿäîì è, êîãäà Ïèòåð ñ âèíîâàòûì âèäîì óñåëñÿ ìåæäó îãðîìíûõ êîðíåé, çàõëîïíóë îêíî.  
Ïðèìåðíî îêîëî ïîëó÷àñà Âîëäåìîðò ñòîÿë ó ñåáÿ â êàáèíåòå, êîëäóÿ íàä ÷üèì-òî áîòèíêîì, êîòîðûé êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì îêàçàëñÿ â êàðìàíå åãî ìàíòèè ïîñëå î÷åðåäíîé ðàçáîðêè íåñêîëüêî äíåé íàçàä. Äåðæà â ðóêàõ òåòðàäêó, èñïèñàííóþ àêêóðàòíûì çàòåéëèâûì ïî÷åðêîì, Âîëäåìîðò íàïðàâëÿë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó íà áîòèíîê, ëåæàâøèé íà ñòîëå è áîðìîòàë çàêëèíàíèÿ. Íàêîíåö, ÷òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî. Áîòèíîê âñïûõíóë çîëîòèñòûì ñâåòîì è ïîâåðíóëñÿ íåñêîëüêî ðàç.  
"Îòëè÷íî!" - Ïîäóìàë Âîëäåìîðò, ïðÿ÷à êîíñïåêò â ñòîë. - "Òåëåïîðò ãîòîâ. Ðîâíî â ñåìü-ïÿòüäåñÿò. Íàäî íå çàáûòü. Æàëêî, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó àïïàðèðîâàòü òóäà, - ýòè áîëâàíû èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà ïîñòàðàëèñü... ".  
Îí âçÿë áîòèíîê ñî ñòîëà, ïîø¸ë â ïðèõîæóþ è ïîëîæèë åãî íà òóìáî÷êó.  
"Íó, âñ¸, òåïåðü ìîæíî è îòäîõíóòü", - òîëüêî, áûëî, ïîäóìàë îí, êàê èç ãîñòèíîé ïîñëûøàëîñü ãðîìêîå "Ìîé Ëîðä! Âû äîìà?".  
Âîëäåìîðò ïîäîø¸ë ê êàìèíó, â êîòîðîì ïîêà÷èâàëàñü ãîëîâà Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ.  
- Äîáðîå óòðî, ìîé Ëîðä! - ïðîãîâîðèëà ãîëîâà, âåæëèâî êèâàÿ, ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà.  
- Áóäåò äîáðîå, åñëè òû óáåð¸øüñÿ îòñþäà, - íåäðóæåëþáíî îòîçâàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò, ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè.  
- Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ, íî ÿ êàê ðàç íàîáîðîò, õîòåë âîéòè... - ïîïðîñèë Ìàëôîé.  
- ×òî òåáå íóæíî? - ñïðîñèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Ìíå íóæíî ñ Âàìè ïîãîâîðèòü, ìîé Ëîðä! - îòâåòèë Ìàëôîé.  
- Ëàäíî... Ñèãàðåòû åñòü? - ïîäóìàâ, îñâåäîìèëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Ý...ý îäèí ìîìåíò!  
Ãîëîâà Ìàëôîÿ îòâåðíóëàñü è êðèêíóëà êóäà-òî â ãëóáü êàìèíà:  
- Íàðöèññà! Ïðèíåñè ñèãàðåòû ñî ñòîëà â ìî¸ì êàáèíåòå.  
×åðåç ìèíóòó Ìàëôîé öåëèêîì âûøåë èç êàìèíà, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ Âîëäåìîðòó ïà÷êó ñèãàðåò.  
- Ñïàñèáî, – ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî áðîñèë Âîëäåìîðò. Äîñòàâ èç ïà÷êè ñèãàðåòó, îí ïðèêóðèë îò âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè Ìàëôîÿ, êîòîðóþ òîò óñëóæëèâî ïðåäëîæèë, ïðèêðûâàÿ ðóêîé îãîí¸ê.  
- ß íå çàäåðæó âàñ äîëãî, ìîé Ëîðä! - ïðîãîâîðèë Ìàëôîé.  
Âîëäåìîðò óñåëñÿ â êðåñëî ïåðåä êàìèíîì è æåñòîì óêàçàë Ìàëôîþ íà äðóãîå ðÿäîì. Ìàëôîé ïîêîðíî ñåë, îæèäàÿ çíàêà îò ñâîåãî ãîñïîäèíà, êîãäà ìîæíî áóäåò íà÷àòü ãîâîðèòü. Âîëäåìîðò çàòÿíóëñÿ, ïîäîäâèíóë ê ñåáå ñòîëèê ñ ïåïåëüíèöåé è, ìàõíóâ ðóêîé, ñêàçàë:  
- Âàëÿé.  
- Ñïàñèáî. Â ýòîì ãîäó ìîé ñûí Äðàêî... ïîìíèòå ìîåãî ñûíà Äðàêî? - Äîæäàâøèñü, êîãäà Âîëäåìîðò êèâí¸ò, Ìàëôîé ïðîäîëæèë: - Òàê âîò, îí â ýòîì ãîäó ïîéä¸ò óæå íà øåñòîé êóðñ Õîãâàðòñà. Âû çíàåòå, ó íåãî íåâàæíûå îòìåòêè... Íà ýòîì êóðñå ó íèõ ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ íîâûå ïðåäìåòû, à îí è ñòàðûå-òî íå î÷åíü õîðîøî çíàåò. Îí ïðîñòî íå ïîòÿíåò ïðîãðàììó... Âîò ÿ è ïîäóìàë, - Ìàëôîé ñäåëàë ïàóçó è íåóâåðåííî âçãëÿíóë íà Âîëäåìîðòà. Òîò çàäóì÷èâî ñìîòðåë íà îãîíü.  
- Ìîé Ëîðä! - Ïîçâàë Ìàëôîé.  
- À? - Âîëäåìîðò îòîðâàëñÿ îò ñîçåðöàíèÿ ÿçûêîâ ïëàìåíè â êàìèíå è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ìàëôîþ. - ß òåáÿ ñëóøàþ. Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ îäîëæèë òåáå äåíåã íà âçÿòêè ó÷èòåëÿì?  
- Íåò-íåò, ÷òî âû! Âñ¸ íàìíîãî ïðîùå. ß õîòåë ïîïðîñèòü âàñ ïîäòÿíóòü ìîåãî Äðàêî ïî íåêîòîðûì ïðåäìåòàì, òîëüêî è âñåãî! - âûïàëèë Ìàëôîé.  
Âîëäåìîðò çàêàòèë ãëàçà. "Åù¸ îäèí!" - ïîäóìàë îí, è, ïîòóøèâ ñèãàðåòó, ñêàçàë:  
- Ïîäîæäè-êà...  
"×òî îíè âñå ñãîâîðèëèñü ÷òî ëè?!" - çëèëñÿ îí, âûíèìàÿ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Ìàëôîé ñî ñòðàõîì íàáëþäàë çà íèì.   
- Accio ñî ñòîëà â ìîåé êîìíàòå ïîìÿòûé êîíâåðò, - ïðîãîâîðèë Âîëäåìîðò, âçìàõíóâ ïàëî÷êîé, ïðè ýòîì êðàåì ãëàçà ãëÿäÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ, íå áåç ìðà÷íîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ îòìåòèâ, ÷òî òîò âåñü âæàëñÿ â ìÿãêîå êðåñëî. ×åðåç ìèíóòó ïèñüìî âëåòåëî â êîìíàòó, è Ëîðä ïîäõâàòèë åãî.  
- ×èòàé. Ïðèøëî â÷åðà äí¸ì, - ñêàçàë îí, êèíóâ êîíâåðò Ìàëôîþ.  
Ìàëôîé íà÷àë îñòîðîæíî ðàçâîðà÷èâàòü åãî, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà ñâîåãî ãîñïîäèíà (â åãî ïàìÿòè åù¸ áûëî ñâåæî îùóùåíèå âçîðâàâøåãîñÿ â ðóêàõ êîíâåðòà èç Õîõìàãàçèíà Áðàòüåâ Óèçëè, êîòîðûå ïðèñëàëè ïèñüìî Äðàêî. Ñ ýòèõ ïîð Ëþöèóñ íàâñåãäà ïåðåâîñïèòàëñÿ - îí áîëüøå íå ÷èòàåò ÷óæèå ïèñüìà, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, áåç ñïðîñà). Êîíâåðò íå âçîðâàëñÿ. Ìàëôîé äîñòàë èç íåãî ëèñòîê, èñïèñàííûé êîðÿâûì ïî÷åðêîì.

_"Çäðàâñòâóéòå, Ëîðä Âîëäåìîðò!  
Íàäåþñü, ó Âàñ âñ¸ õîðîøî.  
Ðàçðåøèòå íà÷àòü ñðàçó ñ èçëîæåíèÿ ìîåé ïðîáëåìû.  
Â ýòîì ãîäó ÿ ïîñòóïàþ íà øåñòîé êóðñ Øêîëû Âîëøåáñòâà è Êîëäîâñòâà Õîãâàðòñ. Ó íàñ íà÷èíàþòñÿ íîâûå ïðåäìåòû. Ýêçàìåíû ïîñëå ïÿòîãî êóðñà ÿ ñäàë ñ ïîìîùüþ ñâîèõ äðóçåé, òî åñòü ñàìè ïîíèìàåòå, Ñ.Î.Â.Ó. ìíå çàñ÷èòàëè ñîâåðøåííî íåçàñëóæåííî. Òîëüêî Âàì ïðèçíàþñü - íèêòî áîëüøå íå çíàåò - ÿ íè ÷åðòà íå ãîòîâèëñÿ ê òåñòàì, èãðàë â Êâèääè÷! À òåïåðü ÿ óçíàë, ÷òî íà øåñòîì êóðñå Ñ.Î.Â.Ó. áóäóò ïðîâîäèòü äâà ðàçà - ïåðåä Ðîæäåñòâîì è, êàê ïîëîæåíî, â êîíöå ãîäà. ×òî ìíå äåëàòü? ß è òàê ó÷óñü äîâîëüíî ïîñðåäñòâåííî, à òóò åù¸ è íîâûå ïðåäìåòû...   
Â îáùåì, õî÷ó ïîïðîñèòü Âàñ ïîìî÷ü ìíå - ïîçàíèìàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé ïî íåêîòîðûì ïðåäìåòàì èç ïðîøëûõ êóðñîâ è ïî íîâûì (ÿ óïðîñèë Ñíýéïà äàòü ìíå ñïèñîê íîâûõ ïðåäìåòîâ). Îñîáåííî ïî Çåëüåäåëüþ è Çàùèòå îò Ò¸ìíûõ Ñèë (åãî, ñêàçàëè, áóäåò âåñòè ó íàñ íàñòîÿùèé Àâðîð, ñî ñòàæåì!). È åù¸ ïîäñêàæèòå, ãäå ìîæíî äîñòàòü êíèãó Ëîõà Çàìîðñêîãî "Âàìïèðû". Ãîâîðÿò, îíà î÷åíü ðåäêàÿ!   
Õî÷ó åù¸ çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ñíà÷àëà ÿ ïðèñòàâàë ñ ýòîé ïðîñüáîé ê Äàìáëäîðó, íî îí ñêàçàë, ÷òîáû õîòü ðàç â æèçíè ÿ ïîïûòàëñÿ îáîéòèñü áåç íåãî, ó íåãî îòïóñê. Ñêàçàë: "Îáðàòèñü ê Âîëäåìîðòó, íèêòî íå ðàçáèðàåòñÿ â Ò¸ìíûõ Èñêóññòâàõ è çåëüÿõ ëó÷øå íåãî". _

Æäó îòâåòà! (îñòàëîñü âñåãî ïîëòîðà ìåñÿöà äî íà÷àëà çàíÿòèé!)  
Èñêðåííå Âàø, Ã. Ïîòòåð  


P.S.: ýòî ïèñüìî âîâñå íå îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî ÿ áîëüøå íå ñåðæóñü íà Âàñ çà òî, ÷òî Âû ÷óòü íå óáèëè ìåíÿ è â ïðîøëîì ãîäó òîæå".

Äî÷èòàâ, Ìàëôîé ñâåðíóë ïèñüìî è ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà Âîëäåìîðòà, êîòîðûé ñíîâà êóðèë è ñìîòðåë íà îãîíü.  
- Äà... Íó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìîåìó Äðàêî áóäåò íå ñêó÷íî çàíèìàòüñÿ! - ãëóïî óëûáàÿñü, ïðîãîâîðèë Ìàëôîé.  
- ×òî?! - âäðóã âçîðâàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê Ìàëôîþ. - ×òî?! Òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ñêó÷íî îáúÿñíÿþ?! Äà âñå Õîãâàðòñêèå ó÷èòåëÿ, âìåñòå âçÿòûå, ìíå è â ïîäì¸òêè íå ãîäÿòñÿ! À êàê ÿ óìåþ ëàäèòü ñ äåòüìè!... Ñíýéï ïðîñòî îòäûõàåò ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñî ìíîé!  
Ìàëôîé ñîãëàñíî êèâíóë.  
- Òàê çíà÷èò, Âû áåð¸òåñü? - ñ íàäåæäîé ñïðîñèë îí.  
Âîëäåìîðò çàìåð íà ñåêóíäó. À çàòåì, áåçíàä¸æíî ìàõíóâ ðóêîé, ñêàçàë:  
- Áðåä êàêîé-òî. ß ïîäóìàþ. À òåïåðü èäè. Ó ìåíÿ ïîëíî äåë.  
- Äà, äà, ìîé Ãîñïîäèí! - ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ ïîäñêî÷èë Ìàëôîé. - Íå áóäó âàì ìåøàòü!  
Ñ äîâîëüíîé ôèçèîíîìèåé Ìàëôîé äîñòàë èç ìåøî÷êà íà ïîÿñå ùåïîòêó Äûìîë¸òíîãî Ïîðîøêà è, ïîêëîíèâøèñü Âîëäåìîðòó, øàãíóë â êàìèí.  
- Ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ! - ÷¸òêî âûãîâîðèë îí è èñ÷åç â îêóòàâøåì åãî çåë¸íîì ïëàìåíè.  
Âîëäåìîðò óäèâë¸ííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Çàòåì ïðîáåæàë ãëàçàìè íàäïèñü íàä êàìèíîì, êîòîðàÿ ãëàñèëà: Multos timere debet, quem multi timent (Ìíîãèõ äîëæåí áîÿòüñÿ òîò, êîãî ìíîãèå áîÿòüñÿ), è, âçÿâ ïèñüìî, åù¸ ðàç ïåðå÷èòàë åãî.   
- Ïñèõè, - çàêëþ÷èë îí. Ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿâøèñü ñ êðåñëà, è ïîëîæèâ ïèñüìî â êàðìàí, ñ ïîìîùüþ íåñêîëüêèõ ÷èñòÿùèõ çàêëèíàíèé ïðèâ¸ë â ïîðÿäîê êàìèí è êîâ¸ð âîêðóã íåãî.   
"Íàâåðíîå, ìíå ñòîèò âûéòè, ïîäûøàòü ñâåæèì âîçäóõîì," - ðåøèë Âîëäåìîðò è ïîø¸ë â ïðèõîæóþ. Íàêèíóâ ìàíòèþ, îí îòêðûë äâåðü è âûøåë èç äîìà. Çàòåì, íàëîæèâ íà äâåðü çàïèðàþùåå çàêëÿòèå, îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê êàëèòêå, ïî ïóòè ëþáîâíî âçãëÿíóâ íà êëóìáó ñ ÷¸ðíûìè öâåòî÷êàìè. Ïîäîéäÿ ê êàëèòêå, Ëîðä çàìåòèë ïîä äåðåâîì ×åðâåõâîñòà.  
- À, ñòåðåæ¸øü ìåíÿ? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò.   
- Âûõîäèò, ñòåðåãó, - îòâåòèë ñîâåðøåííî ðàñêèñøèé íà æàðå Ïèòåð.  
- ×òî æ òàê ãðóñòíî? - Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò.   
- Òàê âåäü òåïåðü ÿ æèâó ñîâñåì â äðóãîì ìåñòå, ïîëüçóþñü Äûìîë¸òíîé Ñåòüþ ÷òîáû ïðèõîäèòü ê âàì...À âû æå çàïðåòèëè ìíå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ÷åðåç êàìèí ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì, âîò ÿ çäåñü è ñèæó, - ùóðÿ ãëàçà, ïðîìÿìëèë Ïèòåð, ãëÿäÿ ñíèçó ââåðõ íà ñâîåãî ãîñïîäèíà.  
- Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ïîëüçóéñÿ îáùèì êàìèíîì â ïðèòîíå, çäåñü íåäàëåêî. Ïîñëå òåáÿ îñòà¸òñÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ãðÿçè, – ïðåçðèòåëüíî ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò è, çàïàõíóâ ïîëû ñâîåé ìàíòèè, âûøåë èç êàëèòêè.  
×åðâåõâîñò ïðîâîæàë åãî îáèæåííûì âçãëÿäîì, ïîêà Ëîðä íå ñêðûëñÿ çà äåðåâüÿìè.  
"Êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî ÿ ïîñåëèëñÿ òàê áëèçêî ê ëåñó", - ðàçìûøëÿë Âîëäåìîðò, áðåäÿ ïî òðîïèíêå. - "Âûõîäèøü - è êàê â ñàíàòîðèè!" Îí ìåäëåííî ø¸ë, ãëÿäÿ ïîä íîãè. Âíåçàïíî Âîëäåìîðò ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñòóêíóëñÿ îáî ÷òî-òî ãîëîâîé. Ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà, îí çàìåòèë âûñòóï ñêàëû, íàâèñøèé íàä çåìë¸é. Âîëäåìîðò îãëÿäåë ýòî ìåñòî è, ðåøèâ, ÷òî äëÿ åãî òåïåðåøíåãî íàñòðîåíèÿ îíî ïîõîäèò, ïîäîáðàë ïîä ñåáÿ ìàíòèþ è ñåë ïîä âûñòóï. Õîðîøî ëåòîì â ëåñó! Íåáî ïðîãëÿäûâàåò ñêâîçü êðîíû äåðåâüåâ, òðàâêà çåë¸íàÿ âîêðóã, öâåòî÷êè ïòè÷êè ïîþò...  
- Accio ïòè÷êà! - ëàñêîâî ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, óêàçàâ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé íà ï¸ñòðûé êîìî÷åê ïåðüåâ íà äåðåâå íàïðîòèâ. Ïòè÷êà ñî ñâèñòîì ïðîíåñëàñü ïî âîçäóõó è, ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó, îêàçàëàñü êðåïêî çàæàòîé â åãî ðóêå.  
- Êàêàÿ êðàñèâàÿ ïòè÷êà! - ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, íåæíî åðîøà å¸ ï¸ðûøêè.   
Ïòè÷êà èñïóãàííî ìîðãàëà.  
- Áîèøüñÿ? - ñïðîñèë Âîëäåìîðò. - Ëàäíî. Ëåòè!  
Îí ðàçæàë êóëàê è ïòè÷êà, "ïðèõðàìûâàÿ", ïîëåòåëà ïðî÷ü.  
"×òî æå ó ìåíÿ çà æèçíü òàêàÿ?" - ðàçìûøëÿë Âîëäåìîðò, ãëÿäÿ íà çåë¸íóþ ïîëÿíêó. - "Êàêàÿ-òî íåçíàêîìàÿ ïòè÷êà, è òà áîèòñÿ ìåíÿ. À âåäü â ìûñëÿõ íå áûëî íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî. Ñèäåë íàñëàæäàëñÿ. Íó è íà ÷åðòà ìíå òàêàÿ æèçíü?"  
Ëîðä íàñòîëüêî ñãóñòèë êðàñêè, ÷òî åìó âïåðâûå çà äîëãîå âðåìÿ ñòàëî èñêðåííå æàëü ñåáÿ.  
"Âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü ÿ çàíèìàëñÿ òåì, ÷òî ïîä÷èíÿë ñåáå ëþäåé, ðàñïîðÿæàëñÿ _èõ_ æèçíÿìè. Ïîòîì ñïîòêíóëñÿ î êàêîãî-òî ìàëü÷èøêó, äîâîëüíî áåçäàðíîãî, íàäî çàìåòèòü. ×óòü áûëî ñåáÿ íå óãðîáèë, íî íèêàêèõ âûâîäîâ íå ñäåëàë. Ïðîäîëæàþ ñîñòàâëÿòü áåñêîíå÷íûå ïëàíû ìàññîâûõ óáèéñòâ è çàâîåâàíèÿ ìèðà... Íåóæåëè ÿ ñâîè òàëàíòû, óì è êðàñîòó äîëæåí òðàòèòü òîëüêî íà òî, ÷òîáû ïîä÷èíÿòü ñåáå âñÿêèõ íè÷òîæíûõ ëþäèøåê? ß, ïîáåäèâøèé ñàìó ñìåðòü?! Íàäîåëî!" – ðåøèòåëüíî ïîäóìàë Âîëäåìîðò, õëîïíóâ ñåáÿ ïî êîëåíêå. – "ß ñèëîé õîòåë çàñòàâèòü ëþäåé óâàæàòü ìåíÿ, áûòü âåðíûìè ìíå, êîãäà ìîã èñïîëüçîâàòü ñîâñåì äðóãóþ ìàãèþ, ÷òîáû ïðèâëå÷ü ëþäåé òàê, êàê ýòî äåëàåò Äàìáëäîð. Çà÷åì ñòðàùàòü ëþäåé, êîãäà ìîæíî ïðèäóìàòü áîëåå îðèãèíàëüíûå ñïîñîáû âõîäèòü ê íèì â äîâåðèå. Âåäü íàïóãàííûé ÷åëîâåê - ïåðâûé ïðåäàòåëü. Ìîæåò, ñòîèò ïîïûòàòüñÿ èçìåíèòü ÷òî-òî, ïðåæäå âñåãî, â ñåáå? Äà."  
Âîëäåìîðò ðåçêî ïîäíÿëñÿ è óäàðèëñÿ ãîëîâîé î íàâèñàþùèé âûñòóï ñêàëû. Ïîòèðàÿ óøèáëåííîå ìåñòî è íåöåíçóðíî âûðàæàÿñü, îí îòîø¸ë íà ïðèëè÷íîå ðàññòîÿíèå è, îæåñòî÷¸ííî âçìàõíóâ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, ïðåâðàòèë âûñòóï â ãðóäó ìåëêèõ êàìíåé.  
"Ê ÷¸ðòó âñ¸. Ñåãîäíÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïîéäó ê Ïîòòåðó â... â ñåìü-ïÿòüäåñÿò, è ðàçáåðóñü ñ íèì îêîí÷àòåëüíî," - òâ¸ðäî ðåøèë Âîëäåìîðò è óâåðåííî çàøàãàë îáðàòíî ê äîìó.  
×åðâåõâîñòà ïîä äåðåâîì óæå íå áûëî.  
"Óø¸ë, ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó", - ïîäóìàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ïîäîéäÿ ê äâåðè äîìà, îí óâèäåë äâå áóòûëêè ñ ìîëîêîì è êëî÷îê áóìàãè ìåæäó íèìè. Âîëäåìîðò íàãíóëñÿ è âûòàùèë áóìàæêó, êîòîðàÿ îêàçàëàñü çàïèñêîé îò ×åðâåõâîñòà.   
_"Ìîé Ëîðä! Ïðèõîäèë ìîëî÷íèê, ñêàçàë, ÷òî Âàø êðåäèò óæå èñ÷åðïàí è ÷òî åñëè Âû õîòèòå ïîëó÷àòü ìîëîêî è â ñëåäóþùåì ìåñÿöå, îïëàòèòå. Ìíå ïðèøëîñü äàòü åìó äåíåã. Òàê ÷òî òåïåðü âû äîëæíû ìíå äåñÿòü Ñèêëåé.   
Ïèòåð"._  
"Â ïðîøëîì ìåñÿöå áûëî âîñåìü, - âñïîìíèë Âîëäåìîðò. - Ýòî çàãîâîð! ×åðòè".  
Îòêðûâ äâåðü, îí îñòîðîæíî âçÿë áóòûëêè è îòí¸ñ èõ íà êóõíþ. Ïîñòàâèâ îäíó áóòûëêó â õîëîäèëüíèê è àâòîìàòè÷åñêè îòìåòèâ, ÷òî ó íåãî çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ ñûð, îí íàëèë â ÷àøêó ìîëîêî èç äðóãîé è, ïðèõâàòèâ å¸ ñ ñîáîé, ïîø¸ë â ãîñòèíóþ. Óäîáíî óñòðîèâøèñü â êðåñëå, Âîëäåìîðò ïîñòàâèë ÷àøêó è áóòûëêó íà ñòîëèê ðÿäîì ñ ïåïåëüíèöåé è ñíîâà ïîçâàë ñâîþ ëþáèìóþ êíèãó. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì ó íåãî îñòàâàëîñü åù¸ íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ.   


  
**Ãëàâà Âòîðàÿ**   
  


"- È îí òàì, ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê,  
ñîâñåì îäèí äîìà…Ò¸ìíîé íî÷üþ.  
- Äà, äåòè áîÿòüñÿ òåìíîòû!  
- Íå òîëüêî äåòè, Ìàðâ!"  
_Îäèí Äîìà I_

"Íè÷òî òàê íå îáúåäèíÿåò ëþäåé,  
êàê îáùàÿ áåäà è ñîâìåñòíàÿ óáîðêà"

Ðîâíî â âîñåìü Âîëäåìîðò ñòîÿë ïåðåä äîìîì Äàðñëè è ñìîòðåë íà åäèíñòâåííîå îñâåù¸ííîå îêíî íà âòîðîì ýòàæå. "Êàê æå ÿ íå õî÷ó òóäà èäòè", - ñ òîñêîé ïîäóìàë Âîëäåìîðò. - "À, ñîáñòâåííî, êòî ìåíÿ çàñòàâëÿåò? Íó, ëàäíî, ðàç óæ ïðèø¸ë... Çàéäó, õîòÿ áû ïðîùåíèÿ ó íåãî ïîïðîøó çà òî, ÷òî ÷óòü íå óáèë åãî â ïðîøëîì ãîäó". Óõìûëüíóâøèñü, Âîëäåìîðò íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äîìó. Íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ëó÷øå ñäåëàòü, ïîçâîíèòü â äâåðü èëè âûáèòü å¸, îí ñòîÿë íà ïîðîãå, â çàäóì÷èâîñòè óñòàâèâøèñü íà ïî÷òîâûé ÿùèê. Âíåçàïíî äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü. "Áåç ìàãèè òóò íå îáîøëîñü", - âçäðîãíóâ, ïîäóìàë Âîëäåìîðò è øàãíóë â òåìíîòó. Íå óñïåë îí ñäåëàòü è ïàðû øàãîâ, êàê äâåðü çà íèì ñ ãðîõîòîì çàõëîïíóëàñü. Âîëäåìîðò âòÿíóë ãîëîâó â ïëå÷è è îñòîðîæíî îãëÿíóëñÿ. Ñçàäè íèêîãî íå áûëî. Íåìíîãî óñïîêîèâøèñü, Âîëäåìîðò ðåøèë íàéòè ëåñòíèöó, âåäóùóþ íà âòîðîé ýòàæ. Ïî åãî ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿì, òàì äîëæåí áûë íàõîäèòüñÿ Ãàððè. ×òîáû íå ïðèâëå÷ü âíèìàíèÿ, îí ðåøèë íå ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ çàêëèíàíèåì "Lumos". Êîãäà åãî ãëàçà íåìíîãî ïðèâûêëè ê òåìíîòå, îí îãëÿäåëñÿ. Ëåñòíèöà îêàçàëàñü íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíå õîëëà. Âîëäåìîðò óâåðåííî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê íåé, íî âäðóã ïîä íîãàìè ÷òî-òî õðóñòíóëî, è åãî òàê ðåçêî îïðîêèíóëî íàçàä, ÷òî îí äàæå îïîìíèòüñÿ íå óñïåë, êàê îêàçàëñÿ ëåæàùèì íà ïîëó, íà ñïèíå, ñ æóòêîé áîëüþ â îáëàñòè çàòûëêà. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ëîðä ìåäëåííî ñåë, îñòîðîæíî îùóïûâàÿ ðóêîé óøèáëåííîå ìåñòî. Ãîëîâà íåìíîãî êðóæèëàñü. Îí îãëÿäåëñÿ. Âîêðóã íåãî íà ïîëó áûëè ðàçáðîñàíû ìàëåíüêèå ïëàñòìàññîâûå ìàøèíêè. "Íåíàâèæó äåòåé! Ïî÷åìó îíè íèêîãäà çà ñîáîé íå óáèðàþò!" - âîçìóù¸ííî äóìàë Ëîðä, ïîäíèìàÿñü è âûíèìàÿ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Ñîáðàâ ñ å¸ ïîìîùüþ ìàøèíêè â îäíó êó÷êó è ïðåâðàòèâ èõ â ëóæó ðàñïëàâëåííîãî ïëàñòèêà, îí ïîñëåäîâàë äàëüøå. Íå ñëåäîâàëî ýòîãî äåëàòü... Âîëäåìîðò ïîäîø¸ë ê ëåñòíèöå è íà÷àë ïîäíèìàòüñÿ. Âäðóã, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî íîãà ïðîâàëèëàñü ñêâîçü ñòóïåíüêó. ×òîáû íå ïîòåðÿòü ðàâíîâåñèÿ, Âîëäåìîðò óõâàòèëñÿ çà ïåðèëà. Â åãî ãîëîâå óñïåëî ïðîìåëüêíóòü òîëüêî äâå íåñâÿçàííûå ìûñëè: "Èñ÷åçàþùàÿ ñòóïåíüêà!.. ×åì ýòî èçìàçàíû ïåðèëà?!", ïîñëå ÷åãî îí ñ ãðîõîòîì ïîêàòèëñÿ âíèç è óïàë ê ïîäíîæüþ ëåñòíèöû. Î÷íóâøèñü ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âñ¸ åãî òåëî íîåò òàê, ñëîâíî ê íåìó íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïîäðÿä ïðèìåíèëè Ïûòî÷íîå Ïðîêëÿòèå. Ãðÿçíî ðóãàÿñü è ïîòèðàÿ óøèáëåííûå ìåñòà, Âîëäåìîðò ðåøèòåëüíî ïîäíÿëñÿ è âûíóë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó.  
- Lumos! - ïðîðû÷àë îí.  
Íà êîíöå ïàëî÷êè âñïûõíóë çåë¸íûé îãîí¸ê, äàâàÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ñâåòà, ÷òîáû Âîëäåìîðò ñìîã óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî âñÿ ëåñòíèöà ñîñòîÿëà èç ïåðèîäè÷åñêè èñ÷åçàþùèõ ñòóïåíåê. Åìó ïîíàäîáèëàñü ïàðà ìèíóò, ÷òîáû ðàñêîëäîâàòü å¸ è ïðîäîëæèòü ñâî¸ âîñõîæäåíèå. Ïîäíÿâøèñü íà âòîðîé ýòàæ, îí çàìåòèë, êàê â êîíöå êîðèäîðà ìåëüêíóëà ÷üÿ-òî òåíü.  
- Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, òû ñíîâà èãðàåøü â ïðÿòêè? - çëîâåùå ïðîãîâîðèë Âîëäåìîðò.   
Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñïóñòÿ èç-çà óãëà ïîêàçàëàñü ëîõìàòàÿ ãîëîâà.   
- ß âàñ íå áîþñü! - äîíåñëîñü îòòóäà.  
- Íàïðàñíî. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ ïîêîí÷ó ñ òîáîé ðàç è íàâñåãäà, – ãîâîðÿ ýòî, Âîëäåìîðò íåòîðîïëèâî ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ê íåìó.  
- Òàê ÿ è çíàë, ÷òî âû ðàçîçëèòåñü íà ìåíÿ çà ïèñüìî... - ãðóñòíî ñêàçàë Ïîòòåð è ñêðûëñÿ çà óãëîì.  
"Êóäà ýòî îí?" - ïîäóìàë Âîëäåìîðò è óñêîðèë øàã. Çàâåðíóâ çà óãîë, îí óâèäåë åù¸ îäèí íåáîëüøîé êîðèäîð÷èê, çàêàí÷èâàþùèéñÿ ñòåíîé ñ îêíîì. Ñïðàâà íàõîäèëàñü äâåðü. Çäåñü áûëî ñâåòëî èç-çà ôîíàðÿ, áèâøåãî ïðÿìî â îêíî. Ïîòòåð ñòîÿë â óãîëî÷êå ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé â îäíîé ðóêå è íåáîëüøèì ñâåòÿùèìñÿ ìÿ÷èêîì â äðóãîé. Âîëäåìîðò îñòàíîâèëñÿ è çàíÿë áîåâóþ ïîçèöèþ. Çëîðàäíî óëûáíóâøèñü è ñâåðêíóâ î÷êàìè, Ïîòòåð ïîäêèíóë ìÿ÷èê ââåðõ è, ìîëíèåíîñíî íàïðàâèâ íà íåãî âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, êðèêíóë:   
- Pila inflatus foetororis!  
Âîëäåìîðò çàêàòèë ãëàçà è çàø¸ë çà óãîë. Îí òî÷íî çíàë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ïðîèñõîäèò. Ìÿ÷èê çàìåð è íà÷àë óâåëè÷èâàòüñÿ. Äîñòèãíóâ ïðèìåðíî ìåòðà â äèàìåòðå, îí èçäàë íåïðèëè÷íûé çâóê, è âçîðâàëñÿ ñ îãëóøèòåëüíûì òðåñêîì è ãóëîì. Çàçâåíåëî âûáèòîå ñòåêëî. Âîëäåìîðòà ïî÷òè íå êîñíóëàñü óäàðíàÿ âîëíà, à âîò Ïîòòåð îêàçàëñÿ â ñàìîì ýïèöåíòðå âçðûâà.   
"Íå inflatus, à flatus, èäèîò!" - ïîäóìàë Âîëäåìîðò è âûøåë èç-çà óãëà. Ïîòòåð âîçèëñÿ íà îñêîëêàõ ðàçáèòîãî îêíà, ïûòàÿñü ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Âîíü ñòîÿëà íåèìîâåðíàÿ, à îñûïàâøàÿñÿ ñî ñòåí è ïîòîëêà øòóêàòóðêà çàñûïàëà ïîë. Òåì íå ìåíåå, Âîëäåìîðò ñäåëàë øàã ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ìàëü÷èêó. Ïîòòåð âñêî÷èë, è, íåìíîãî îòîäâèíóâ ïîêîñèâøóþñÿ îò âçðûâà äâåðü, ïðîøìûãíóë â ïðî¸ì.   
"Íåò, ÿ çíàë, ÷òî ýòîò Ïîòòåð ÷åðòîâñêè æèâó÷èé, íî íå íàñòîëüêî æå!" - óäèâëÿëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò, èäÿ ê äâåðè. Çàãëÿíóâ â ïðî¸ì, îí óâèäåë ëåñòíèöó, âåäóùóþ íà ÷åðäàê. Íàó÷åííûé ãîðüêèì îïûòîì, Âîëäåìîðò ñíà÷àëà îùóïàë ïåðèëà, à çàòåì ñ ïîìîùüþ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè ïðîâåðèë ñàìó ëåñòíèöó íà íàëè÷èå èñ÷åçàþùèõ ñòóïåíåê. Âðîäå áû âñ¸ ñïîêîéíî.  
Âîëäåìîðò ïðîáîðìîòàë "Lumos!" è íà÷àë ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå. Ïðîéäÿ ñòóïåíåê ïÿòü, îí óñëûøàë ñêðèï äîñîê íàä ñîáîé. Âíåçàïíî ñâåðõó ïîëåòåë êàêîé-òî ïðåäìåò. Âîëäåìîðò îáëàäàë íåïëîõîé ðåàêöèåé, ïðàâäà, íå âñåãäà, íî íà ýòîò ðàç åìó óäàëîñü óâåðíóòüñÿ. Ïðèæàâøèñü ê ñòåíêå, îí ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ïîêóøàâøèéñÿ íà åãî æèçíü ïðåäìåò - ýòî áàíêà ñ êðàñêîé, ïðèâÿçàííàÿ íà âåð¸âêó, êîòîðàÿ òåïåðü áîëòàëàñü íàä ëåñòíèöåé. Âîëäåìîðò îñòàíîâèë ðàñêà÷èâàíèå áàíêè è ïîø¸ë äàëüøå.  
"Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî òàì åù¸ åñòü?" - òîëüêî è óñïåë ïîäóìàòü îí.  
Âòîðàÿ áàíêà, ñî ñâèñòîì ðàññåêàÿ âîçäóõ, ïîíåñëàñü âíèç. Âîëäåìîðòó óäàëîñü ñõâàòèòü å¸ äî òîãî, êàê îíà âðåçàëàñü åìó â ãîëîâó. Âäðóã îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê áàíêà äðîæèò ó íåãî â ðóêàõ. Âîëäåìîðò îòêèíóë å¸ íàçàä è áðîñèëñÿ ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå. Çà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïðîëåòåâ îñòàâøèåñÿ øåñòü ñòóïåíåê, îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà ïëîùàäêå, ïîäíÿë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, íî ïðîèçíåñòè Êîíòðïðîêëÿòèå íå óñïåë. Áàíêà ä¸ðíóëàñü íà ñâîåé âåð¸âêå è âçîðâàëàñü íàâîçíîé áîìáîé.  
"Ïðîêëÿòûå Óèçëè! Êàêîé èäèîò äàë èì ëèöåíçèþ?! Êóäà ñìîòðèò Ìèíèñòåðñòâî?!" - ñåðäèëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò, îáìàõèâàÿñü âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé è áîðìî÷à î÷èùàþùèå çàêëèíàíèÿ. Ïîêîí÷èâ ñ óäàëåíèåì íàâîçà ñî ñâîåé ìàíòèè, îí îãëÿäåëñÿ. Íåáîëüøîé ÷åðäàê áûë çàâàëåí ðàçíûì íåíóæíûì õëàìîì – íåñêîëüêî ðàçíîêàëèáåðíûõ òóìáî÷åê, ñòîë, øêàô â îäíîì óãëó è êðåñëî-êà÷àëêà ñ ñèäÿùèì â í¸ì Ïîòòåðîì â äðóãîì. Âîëäåìîðò íå ðåøèëñÿ ïðèáëèæàòüñÿ ê íåìó – íåèçâåñòíî, êàêèå åù¸ íåîæèäàííîñòè æäàëè åãî íà ïóòè. Ïîäíÿâ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó íàä ãîëîâîé, îí ñîñðåäîòî÷èë âçãëÿä íà ìàëü÷èøêå è, êðèêíóâ "Àâàäà Êåäàâðà", ìåòíóë â íåãî çåë¸íûå ìîëíèè…   
Äà, Ïîòòåð áûë âåñüìà ïîñðåäñòâåííûì íà÷èíàþùèì âîëøåáíèêîì, îí, áûâàëî, íå ìîã îòðàçèòü äàæå ñàìîå ýëåìåíòàðíîå çàêëèíàíèå … íî çàòî îí áûë î÷åíü ëîâêèì, è ïîýòîìó ïðîñòî îòñêî÷èë â ñòîðîíó è ñïðÿòàëñÿ çà øêàô. Íåïîïðàâèìîå Ïðîêëÿòèå ðàçíåñëî êðåñëî-êà÷àëêó è ñòåíó ïîçàäè íåãî â ìåëêèå ùåïêè. Ïîòòåð âûøåë èç-çà øêàôà è ñ ãðóñòüþ âçãëÿíóë íà çèÿþùóþ äûðó, ñêâîçü êîòîðóþ áûëè âèäíû ñîñåäíèå äîìà è ÷àñòü óëèöû. Âîëäåìîðò íåìíîãî ïîäóìàë, ïîñìîòðåë íà ïðè÷èí¸ííûé äîìó óùåðá è ñíîâà âçìåòíóë ââåðõ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, ãîòîâÿñü ê íîâîé àòàêå.  
- Ñòîéòå! – êðèêíóë Ïîòòåð, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê øêàôó. – Ñåé÷àñ ÿ îòêðîþ äâåðöó, è âû ñòîëêí¸òåñü ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñî ñâîèìè ñòðàõàìè!  
"Áóêêàðò, – ïîäóìàë Âîëäåìîðò. Ïîòòåð îòêðûë äâåðöó.  
"Âîëäåìîðò", – ïîäóìàë Áóêêàðò è ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.   
Âîëäåìîðò ìåäëåííî çàêðûë ãëàçà.  
"Äâîå…" - ìûñëè ìåëüêàëè ó íåãî â ãîëîâå. – "Ëó÷øèå ãîäû ñâîåé æèçíè è ïî÷òè âñþ ñâîþ ìàãè÷åñêóþ ñèëó ÿ ïîòðàòèë íà òî, ÷òîáû óíè÷òîæèòü îäíîãî ìàëåíüêîãî íåäîóìêà è âñ¸ íàïðàñíî… À òåïåðü èõ äâîå. Ýòî íàêàçàíèå ñâûøå çà âñå ìîè ãðåõè…". Óñòàëî îòêðûâ ãëàçà, Âîëäåìîðò ïî÷åñàë â çàòûëêå âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, ðàçìûøëÿÿ: "íàâåðíîå, áåñïîëåçíî ïðèìåíÿòü ïðîòèâ íåãî çàêëÿòèå "Íåëåïóñ". Íå ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå ýòî õîäÿ÷åå íåäîðàçóìåíèå åù¸ áîëåå íåëåïûì". Ïîòòåð-Áóêêàðò ñòîÿë âîçëå øêàôà è, ãëÿäÿ â çåðêàëî íà âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíå äâåðöû, ïðèìåðÿë ñòàðóþ ïûëüíóþ øëÿïó. Íàñòîÿùåãî Ïîòòåðà íèãäå íå áûëî. Âîëäåìîðò ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîø¸ë âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ïîçàäè ñåáÿ êàêîå-òî äâèæåíèå, îí îãëÿíóëñÿ. Òåïåðü Ïîòòåð-Áóêêàðò íåðåøèòåëüíî ïåðåìèíàëñÿ ñ íîãè íà íîãó, ñòîÿ íà ïåðâîé ñòóïåíüêå è äåðæàñü çà ïåðèëà. Âîëäåìîðò ïîìîðùèëñÿ, ïðåîäîëåë â òðè ïðûæêà îñòàâøóþñÿ ÷àñòü ëåñòíèöû, âûñêî÷èë â êîðèäîð÷èê è, ñ ïîìîùüþ Âîññòàíàâëèâàþùåãî çàêëèíàíèÿ, âåðíóë ïîêîñèâøóþñÿ äâåðü íà ïðåæíåå ìåñòî, ïîäêðåïèâ å¸ åù¸ è ïàðî÷êîé Çàïèðàþùèõ çàêëÿòèé, ÷òîáû Áóêêàðò íå ñìîã âûéòè. Îáëåã÷¸ííî âçäîõíóâ, Âîëäåìîðò îñòîðîæíî, âäîëü ñòåíî÷êè, íà÷àë ïðèáëèæàòüñÿ ê ïîâîðîòó êîðèäîðà, äåðæà íàèçãîòîâå âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Ðåçêî âûâåðíóâ èç-çà óãëà, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî íàïðàñíî òàê êðàëñÿ, – â ãëàâíîì êîðèäîðå áûëî òåìíî è ïóñòî, òîëüêî ëó÷ ñâåòà èç îòêðûòîé äâåðè îñâåùàë êóñî÷åê ïîëà. Âîëäåìîðò ïîäîø¸ë ê äâåðè è çàãëÿíóë â êîìíàòó. È òàì íå îêàçàëîñü íèêîãî, êðîìå áåëîé ñîâû íà ñòîëå, ñèäåâøåé ñîâåðøåííî íåïîäâèæíî. Âîëäåìîðò õîòåë, áûëî, óæå ïîâåðíóòüñÿ è óéòè, íî çàìåòèë, êàê øåâåëüíóëîñü, ñâèñàþùåå ñ êðîâàòè, ïîêðûâàëî.  
"Ïîïàëñÿ!" - Îáðàäîâàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Ïîòòåð, ýòî òû? – ñïîêîéíî ñïðîñèë îí.  
- Íåò, – îòâåòèë ãîëîñ Ïîòòåðà èç-ïîä êðîâàòè.  
- Ñàì âûëåçåøü, èëè òåáå ïîìî÷ü? – õîëîäíî ïðåäëîæèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî.  
- Accio, Ïîòòåð! – ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, íàïðàâëÿÿ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó ïîä êðîâàòü.  
"Äàâíî íàäî áûëî ýòî ñäåëàòü", - ïîäóìàë îí.  
Êàê íè ñòðàííî, íî Ïîòòåð îòòóäà íå âûëåòåë. Âîëäåìîðò óäèâë¸ííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è øàãíóë ê êðîâàòè. Ïðèïîäíÿâ ïîêðûâàëî, îí ïðèñåë è çàãëÿíóë ïîä íå¸. Íå óñïåâ åù¸ íè÷åãî ðàññìîòðåòü, Âîëäåìîðò óñëûøàë áûñòðî ïðèáëèæàþùèéñÿ êðèê, à çàòåì ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñèëüíûé óäàð â ñïèíó. ×òî-òî òÿæ¸ëîå ñ âîïëåì íàâàëèëîñü íà íåãî ñâåðõó è òóò æå ñâàëèëîñü íà ïîë ðÿäîì. Ýòî áûë Ïîòòåð.  
"À êòî æå òîãäà ïîä êðîâàòüþ?" - ïîäóìàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Íî íà ñëèøêîì äîëãèå ðàçäóìüÿ âðåìåíè íå áûëî. Ïîòòåð âñêî÷èë íà íîãè è, âçìàõíóâ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, êðèêíóë:  
- Accido omnis!… Òî åñòü… unus!  
Íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. Âîëäåìîðò îòðàçèë çàêëèíàíèå. Ïîòòåð óñïåë îòñêî÷èòü â ñòîðîíó, è îòðàæ¸ííîå ïðîêëÿòèå âûáèëî äâåðíîé ïðî¸ì âìåñòå ñ êóñêîì ñòåíû. Íî íà òîì äåëî íå çàêîí÷èëîñü - ýòà êîìïîçèöèÿ ïîëåòåëà â ãëóáü äîìà, ñøèáàÿ âñ¸ íà ñâî¸ì ïóòè, è ñ ãðîõîòîì óäàðèëàñü î âèñåâøóþ íà ïîòîëêå âòîðîãî ýòàæà, ãàáàðèòíóþ ëþñòðó, êîòîðàÿ òåïåðü ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê îáëîìêàì è ðóõíóëà âìåñòå ñ íèìè íà ïåðâûé ýòàæ, ïîäíÿâ êëóáû ïûëè. Ãàððè âûñêî÷èë èç êîìíàòû è ðèíóëñÿ âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå, â ãîñòèíóþ. Âîëäåìîðò âûáåæàë ñëåäîì.  
- Exuro!  
– êðèêíóë îí, íàïðàâëÿÿ íà Ïîòòåðà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, èç êîòîðîé âûðâàëñÿ îãíåííûé øàð.  
- Fontis!  
– îáåðíóâøèñü, íåéòðàëèçîâàë ïðîêëÿòèå Ïîòòåð âîäÿíîé ñòðó¸é.  
- ×òî, èñêóïàòüñÿ çàõîòåëîñü? Profusum!  
Íà Ïîòòåðà, ñëîâíî èç íåâèäèìîé áî÷êè, õëûíóëà âîäà. Îí, íå âûäåðæàâ íàïîðà, ïîñêîëüçíóëñÿ íà ïîñëåäíåé ñòóïåíüêå è óïàë íà ïîë. Áûëî ïîõîæå, ÷òî îí ïîäâåðíóë íîãó.  
Âîëäåìîðò ïîäíÿë ðóêó ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, ÷òîáû ïðîèçíåñòè ñâî¸ ëþáèìîå ïðîêëÿòèå.  
- Àâàäà… - íà÷àë îí, íî âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òîë÷îê â ñïèíó.  
Ýòî ïðîñíóëàñü ñîâà Ïîòòåðà è âûëåòåëà íà ïîìîùü ñâîåìó õîçÿèíó.  
- ×òîá òåáÿ… - êðèêíóë Âîëäåìîðò, îò÷àÿííî îòáèâàÿñü îò ïòèöû. Íàêîíåö, åìó óäàëîñü îòîãíàòü îäè÷àâøóþ ñîâó è ñíîâà íàïðàâèòü ïàëî÷êó íà Ïîòòåðà.  
- Àâàäà Êåäàâðà!  
Íî â ýòîò ìîìåíò ïòèöà ïîäëåòåëà ñíèçó è òîëêíóëà åãî ïîä ðóêó. Çåë¸íûå ëó÷è âçìåòíóëèñü ââåðõ, ïðîáèâ îãðîìíóþ äûðó íà ïîòîëêå. Ïîñûïàëèñü îáëîìêè äîñîê è êèðïè÷è. ×òî-òî òÿæ¸ëîå çàäåëî Âîëäåìîðòà è îí, ïîòåðÿâ ðàâíîâåñèå, ñêàòèëñÿ ñ ëåñòíèöû. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, êîãäà ïûëü íåìíîãî óëåãëàñü, ñêâîçü îãðîìíóþ äûðó ïðîãëÿíóëî ÷¸ðíîå íåáî…

"Âñ¸, õâàòèò," – äóìàë Âîëäåìîðò, ë¸æà íà ïîëó è ãëÿäÿ íà çâ¸çäû. – "ß ñëèøêîì óñòàë äëÿ âñåãî ýòîãî. Ïîòòåðà ìíå âñ¸ ðàâíî íå óáèòü, à ãîíÿÿñü çà íèì, ÿ ìîãó óíè÷òîæèòü ïîë-ïëàíåòû… È ñàì ïîêàëå÷èòüñÿ".  
Îòêóäà-òî ñáîêó ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñäàâëåííûé ñòîí. Îí ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó è óâèäåë Ïîòòåðà, ñèäÿùåãî ðÿäîì è äåðæàâøåãîñÿ çà íîãó. Ïðèïîäíÿâøèñü íà ëîêòÿõ, Âîëäåìîðò ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ëîìÿò åãî ñîáñòâåííûå êîñòè.  
- Áîëüíî? – óñòàëî ñïðîñèë îí Ïîòòåðà.  
- Äà ÿ íå îá ýòîì, - îòîçâàëñÿ òîò. – ×åðåç ïîë÷àñà âåðíóòñÿ ìîè äÿäÿ è ò¸òÿ è óáüþò íàñ îáîèõ.  
- Îíè æå íå ìàãè, - óäèâë¸ííî ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- ×òîá óáèòü íàñ, èì ìàãèÿ íå íóæíà. Îíè ïðîñòî âçáåñÿòñÿ, êîãäà óâèäÿò âñ¸ ýòî, - ñ êèñëîé ìèíîé îòâåòèë Ïîòòåð, ãëÿäÿ íà ìîêðóþ ëåñòíèöó è êîâ¸ð, à ïîòîì, ñ ãðóñòüþ, íà ñâîè âäðåáåçãè ðàçáèòûå î÷êè, âàëÿþùèåñÿ ðÿäîì íà ïîëó.   
- À åù¸ íà ÷åðäàêå äûðà… - ïðèïîìíèë Âîëäåìîðò, ÷åì ñîâåðøåííî äîáèë Ãàððè.  
Åù¸ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè îáà ãðóñòíî îãëÿäûâàëè ïûëüíóþ ãîñòèíóþ, ñ ëåæàùèì ïîñðåäèíå êóñêîì ñòåíû êîìíàòû Ãàððè, ëþñòðîé, êèðïè÷àìè è äîñêàìè, êîòîðûå óïàëè íà äèâàí è ïîëîìàëè åãî. Âñÿ îñòàâøàÿñÿ â æèâûõ ìåáåëü áûëà ïîêðûòà ñëîåì øòóêàòóðêè. Ïîòòåð ïå÷àëüíî ñîáèðàë ñ ïîëà îñêîëêè î÷êîâ.  
- Äàé-êà èõ ìíå, - ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó.  
Ïîòòåð ïåðåäàë åìó ñèè æàëêèå îñòàíêè.  
- Oculous Reparo, – ïðîèçí¸ñ Âîëäåìîðò, êîñíóâøèñü èõ ñâîåé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé.  
Îñêîëêè çâÿêíóëè, è ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó, ó íåãî â ðóêå áûëè àáñîëþòíî öåëûå î÷êè. Îí âåðíóë èõ Ïîòòåðó.  
- Óõ, òû! – îáðàäîâàëñÿ òîò è òóò æå íàöåïèë èõ íà íîñ. – Ñïàñèáî! Õîòÿ Ýðìèîíà òîæå òàê óìååò.  
Âîëäåìîðò ïîäíÿëñÿ, è, îòðÿõíóâ ìàíòèþ, ñêàçàë:  
- Âñ¸. ß ïîø¸ë äîìîé. Ïóñòü òâîè ðîäñòâåííè÷êè ñäåëàþò çà ìåíÿ ìîþ ðàáîòó. Íå çàáóäü ïðèãëàñèòü íà ñâîè ïîõîðîíû.  
- Íó óæ íåò! Íèêóäà âû íå ïîéä¸òå! – âîçìóòèëñÿ Ïîòòåð, òîæå âñòàâàÿ. – Âìåñòå íàñîðèëè, âìåñòå è óáèðàòü áóäåì. À òî ÿ ñêàæó ìîèì äÿäå è ò¸òå, ÷òî âòîðîé âèíîâíèê ïîãðîìà – ìàã, è òîãäà îíè âàñ äî êîíöà æèçíè ïðåñëåäîâàòü áóäóò… Ñ òîïîðîì.  
- Óãðîæàåøü? – óäèâèëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Íåò, ýòî ïðîñòî ó íèõ òàêîå îòíîøåíèå ê ìàãàì, – îòâåòèë Ïîòòåð.  
Âíåçàïíî ñâåðõó ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñêðèï. Îíè îáà ïîâåðíóëè ãîëîâû. Ïî ëåñòíèöå, ïðèäåðæèâàÿñü çà ïåðèëà, îñòîðîæíî ñïóñêàëñÿ Áóêêàðò, âñ¸ åù¸ â âèäå Ïîòòåðà. Äîéäÿ äî íèæíåé ñòóïåíüêè, îí â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Âîëäåìîðò íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, à çàòåì, òðÿõíóâ ãîëîâîé, ðåøèòåëüíî ñêàçàë:  
- Òàê, ëàäíî. Çà äåëî. Ïîòòåð, òû óìååøü ïðèìåíÿòü î÷èùàþùèå, âîññòàíîâèòåëüíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ? Èëè õîòü êàêèå-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû íåìíîãî íàâåñòè òóò ïîðÿäîê?  
- ß çíàþ íåñêîëüêî, - íåóâåðåííî îòâåòèë Ãàððè.  
Âîëäåìîðò ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî.  
- Òîãäà äåëàé âñ¸, ÷òî ìîæåøü, à ÿ çàéìóñü ïðîáîèíàìè. Äà, è âîçüìè Áóêêàðòà, ïóñòü îí õîòü ïîäìåòàåò, ÷òî ëè… - ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò è íàïðàâèëñÿ ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå.  
- Ý…Ïîäîæäèòå! – íåîæèäàííî îñòàíîâèë åãî Ãàððè.  
- Â ÷¸ì äåëî? – îòîçâàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Ì-ì… Òàì, íà ÷åðäàêå… Òàì íàòÿíóòà âåð¸âêà íàä ïîëîì. Åñëè çà íå¸ çàöåïèòüñÿ, ñâåðõó óïàä¸ò ÿùèê ñ èíñòðóìåíòàìè, – ñìóù¸ííî ñêàçàë Ïîòòåð.  
- Èíòåðåñíî, êòî ýòî ñäåëàë? – ÿäîâèòî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò è ïîø¸ë íà âòîðîé ýòàæ.  
×åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò îí óæå ñïóñêàëñÿ îáðàòíî â ãîñòèíóþ, ãäå Ãàððè ñ Áóêêàðòîì-Äåìåíòîðîì óæå çàêàí÷èâàëè íàâîäèòü ïîðÿäîê. Óâèäåâ Âîëäåìîðòà, Áóêêàðò ñ ë¸ãêèì ùåë÷êîì òóò æå ñíîâà ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â Ãàððè.  
- Òû áîèøüñÿ äåìåíòîðîâ? – íåñêîëüêî ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ñïðîñèë Ïîòòåðà Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Äà, íåìíîãî, – ñìóù¸ííî ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè, îòâåòèë Ãàððè.  
Ñ ïîìîùüþ íåñêîëüêèõ âîññòàíàâëèâàþùèõ çàêëèíàíèé Âîëäåìîðò çàäåëàë äûðó â ïîòîëêå è âåðíóë ëþñòðó íà ìåñòî. Áóêêàðò çàâîðîæåíî ñëåäèë çà åãî äåéñòâèÿìè. Êîãäà âñ¸ áûëî çàêîí÷åíî, Ãàððè ñïðîñèë:  
- À êàê ïîñòóïèòü ñ äèâàíîì?  
- Ïîïðîáóé ñàì. Ñêàæè "Renovo Supellex"  
, – ïîñîâåòîâàë Âîëäåìîðò è íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé îòîø¸ë ïîäàëüøå.  
- Renovo Supellex! – ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãàððè, íàïðàâèâ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó íà äèâàí.  
Òîò ä¸ðíóëñÿ è ñëåãêà ïîäïðûãíóë.  
- Íå âûõîäèò… - ïîæàëîâàëñÿ Ãàððè, îãëÿíóâøèñü.  
- Ïîáîëüøå ýíåðãèè, ïðåäñòàâü äèâàí òàêèì, êàêèì îí áûë ðàíüøå, – ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ãàððè ñîñðåäîòî÷èë âçãëÿä íà äèâàíå è, ñäåëàâ ðåçêèé æåñò ðóêîé, êðèêíóë:  
- Renovo Supellex!  
Äèâàí ñíîâà ñ òðåñêîì ïîäïðûãíóë è, âûïóñòèâ êëóáû ïûëè, âîññòàíîâèëñÿ.   
- Ïîëó÷èëîñü! – îáðàäîâàëñÿ Ãàððè, îáîðà÷èâàÿñü.  
Áóêêàðò, òîæå ñòîÿâøèé íà ïî÷òèòåëüíîì ðàññòîÿíèè, óëûáíóëñÿ è çàõëîïàë â ëàäîøè.  
- Íîðìàëüíî, – áîëåå ÷åì ñäåðæàííî ïîõâàëèë Ãàððè Âîëäåìîðò. – À òåïåðü íóæíî âûñóøèòü ëåñòíèöó è êîâ¸ð.  
Ãàððè íåïëîõî ñïðàâèëñÿ è ñ ýòèì, ïîä ÷óòêèì ðóêîâîäñòâîì Âîëäåìîðòà, êîòîðûé îñòàëñÿ âïîëíå äîâîëåí åãî óñïåõàìè. Êîãäà âñ¸ áûëî óáðàíî, îíè åù¸ ðàç íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ïðîâåðèëè âåñü äîì.  
- Îé, ÿ æå ñîâñåì çàáûë! – âäðóã âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè, áðîñàÿñü ê äâåðè. – Íàäî æå ðàñêîëäîâàòü å¸!  
- À ÷òî òû ñ íåé ñäåëàë? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Íàëîæèë íà íå¸ çàêëÿòèå ñàìîîòêðûâàíèÿ, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè è, íàïðàâèâ íà äâåðü âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, íåéòðàëèçîâàë åãî.  
- Òîëüêî ðàáîòàëî îíî ñ çàïîçäàíèåì, - ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò. – ß ïåðåä íåé íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñòîÿë, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà îòêðûëàñü.  
- Âîçìîæíî, ÿ âåäü òîëüêî ó÷óñü, – ñìåÿñü, îòâåòèë Ãàððè. – À, êñòàòè, ÷òî ñ ìîèì ïèñüìîì? – âäðóã âñïîìíèë îí. – Âû áóäåòå ìåíÿ îáó÷àòü?  
- Ý… Íå çíàþ, - íàõìóðèâøèñü, ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Ó âàñ îòëè÷íî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ! – ïîäáîäðèë åãî Ãàððè, à ïîäîøåäøèé ê íèì Áóêêàðò ñîãëàñíî êèâíóë. Âîëäåìîðò çàäóì÷èâî âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî.  
- Íó, ëàäíî, – íàêîíåö ðåøèëñÿ îí. – Íî òû, Ïîòòåð, áóäåøü ÷èòàòü è ïèñàòü êîíñïåêòû â òàêîì êîëè÷åñòâå, â êàêîì òåáå çà âñå ïÿòü ëåò â Õîãâàðòñå íå ïðèõîäèëîñü.  
- Ñîãëàñåí, ñîãëàñåí! – çàìàõàë ðóêàìè Ãàððè.  
- Âñ¸, ìíå ïîðà, – ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò. – Âîñïîëüçóéñÿ Äûìîë¸òíîé Ñåòüþ. Ïàðîëü, ÷òîáû ïîïàñòü êî ìíå â êàìèí – "Domus Morsus"  
. Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè íèêîìó, ñëûøèøü? – ïðåäóïðåäèë îí, ãðîçíî ãëÿäÿ íà Ïîòòåðà.  
- Íå ñêàæó! – ïîîáåùàë Ãàððè. – ß ïðèáóäó çàâòðà óòðîì.  
- Ó÷òè, ïîæàëóéñòà, ðàçíèöó âî âðåìåíè, - ïîïðîñèë Âîëäåìîðò, ïîäõîäÿ ê äâåðè. – ß æèâó â Òðàíñèëüâàíèè.  
Ãàððè óäèâë¸ííî ïîäíÿë áðîâè, è ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì.  
- Äà, à ÷òî ñ _ýòèì _äåëàòü? – âäðóã ñïðîñèë îí.  
Âîëäåìîðò îáåðíóëñÿ. _Ýòîò _ñòîÿë ïîñðåäè ãîñòèíîé è æàëîáíî óëûáàëñÿ.  
- Îòêóäà ÿ çíàþ? Òû åãî ñþäà ïðèòàùèë, òû è ðàçáèðàéñÿ.  
- Ðàçáåðóñü… - òîñêëèâî îòâåòèë Ãàððè, âèäèìî âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî ïîñëå óõîäà Âîëäåìîðòà áóêêàðò ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, ëè÷íî äëÿ íåãî, Ãàððè, ñíîâà ïðåâðàòèòñÿ â Äåìåíòîðà. – Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ïîìîãëè ìíå ïðèáðàòüñÿ, - äîáàâèë îí, îòêðûâàÿ äâåðü.  
- Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, – îòîçâàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò è âûøåë.  
- Äî çàâòðà, – ñêàçàë Ãàððè. Âîëäåìîðò ø¸ë ïî ò¸ìíûì óëèöàì è ðàçìûøëÿë. "Ñòðàííûé áûë ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åð. È ÷òî ñàìîå óæàñíîå… ìíå îí ïîíðàâèëñÿ!"  
  
**Ãëàâà Òðåòüÿ**   
  


"…è ïðåâçîø¸ë Ó÷åíèê ñâîåãî Ó÷èòåëÿ,  
è ñòàë îí ïðàâèòü ìèðîì…"

Óòðî âûäàëîñü ñîëíå÷íûì è ò¸ïëûì. Âîëäåìîðò ñèäåë âîçëå ñâîåé ëþáèìîé êëóìáû ñ ÷¸ðíûìè öâåòî÷êàìè è ÷èòàë òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèíåñ¸ííîå ñîâîé Ìàëôîåâ ïèñüìî. Âå÷åðîì, ïîñëå ñîáûòèé â äîìå Äàðñëè, Âîëäåìîðò âåðíóëñÿ ê ñåáå è íàïèñàë Ëþöèóñó Ìàëôîþ, î òîì, ÷òî çàíÿòèÿ ïî Ïðèêëàäíîé Ìàãèè íà÷èíàþòñÿ óòðîì. Â ñâî¸ì îòâåòå Ëþöèóñ ðàññûïàëñÿ â áëàãîäàðíîñòÿõ è äàæå ïðåäëàãàë çàïëàòèòü çà ðåïåòèòîðñòâî.  
Èç îòêðûòîãî îêíà ãîñòèíîé äîí¸ññÿ ñòóê. Âîëäåìîðò ïîäíÿëñÿ, ñâåðíóë ïèñüìî è çàø¸ë â äîì. Â êàìèíå âèñåëà ãîëîâà Ïîòòåðà.  
- Äîáðîå óòðî! – ïîçäîðîâàëàñü îíà, óâèäåâ Âîëäåìîðòà. – ß ìîãó çàéòè?  
Âîëäåìîðò êèâíóë.   
Ïîòòåð âûëåç èç êàìèíà, íî íå îäèí - çà íèì, èñïóãàííî îçèðàÿñü, âûøåë Áóêêàðò-Äåìåíòîð, êîòîðûé, çàâèäåâ Âîëäåìîðòà, îïÿòü ù¸ëêíóë è ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â Ãàððè.  
- Çíàåòå, îí âåçäå çà ìíîé õîäèò, - ïîæàëîâàëñÿ Ãàððè, ìîòíóâ ãîëîâîé â åãî ñòîðîíó. – Ïðèøëîñü âçÿòü ñ ñîáîé…  
Âîëäåìîðò îãëÿäåë Áóêêàðòà-Ïîòòåðà, ìàõíóë ðóêîé è ñêàçàë:  
- Ëàäíî, ïóñòü. Óðîêè áóäóò ïðîõîäèòü â áèáëèîòåêå, ÷òîáû âû íå îòâëåêàëèñü íà õîðîøóþ ïîãîäó.  
- Âû? Òî åñòü, ìû? Îí òîæå áóäåò çàíèìàòüñÿ? – óäèâèëñÿ Ïîòòåð, ïîêàçàâ íà Áóêêàðòà.  
- Êòî? À, íåò. Ñ òîáîé íà ïàðó áóäåò õîäèòü ìëàäøèé Ìàëôîé, - îòîçâàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò, – åãî îòåö ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ ïîäòÿíóòü åãî ïî íåêîòîðûì ïðåäìåòàì.  
- Äðàêî Ìàëôîé?! Î íåò! Òîëüêî ýòîãî ìíå íå õâàòàëî… - ïðîñòîíàë Ãàððè. – À íåëüçÿ ïîñòàâèòü íàøè óðîêè â ðàçíîå âðåìÿ?  
- Ìîæåò, ìíå åù¸ ê êàæäîìó èç âàñ íà äîì âûåçæàòü? – îãðûçíóëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò.  
Èç êàìèíà ñíîâà ðàçäàëñÿ ñòóê. Îíè îáà îãëÿíóëèñü.  
- Äîáðîå óòðî, ìîé Ëîðä!   
Ãîëîâà Ìàëôîÿ âåæëèâî óëûáàëàñü, íî, óâèäåâ Ãàððè, çàñòûëà.  
- Çàõîäè, – ïðèãëàñèë Ìàëôîÿ Âîëäåìîðò.  
Íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò Ïîòòåðà, Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé âûøåë èç êàìèíà, à âñëåä çà íèì è Äðàêî, êîòîðûé, óâèäåâ Ïîòòåðà, òîæå íåâåæëèâî çàñòûë, çàáûâ ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ ñ Âëàñòåëèíîì Ìèðà. Ãàððè óëûáàëñÿ, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà Âîëäåìîðòà. Ëþöèóñ íåìíîãî ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ ñîáîé è, çàìåòèâ îøèáêó ñûíà, îä¸ðíóë åãî.  
- À… Çäðàâñòâóéòå, – âûøåë èç îöåïåíåíèÿ Äðàêî, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê Âîëäåìîðòó. – À ÷òî ýòîò Ïîòòåð òóò äåëàåò? – ïðåçðèòåëüíî ñïðîñèë îí.  
- Îí òîæå áóäåò ó÷èòüñÿ. È áåç îáñóæäåíèé! – ðÿâêíóë Âîëäåìîðò, óâèäåâ, êàê Äðàêî óæå íàáðàë â ë¸ãêèå âîçäóõà, ÷òîáû âîçìóòèòüñÿ.  
- Ïðîñòèòå ìîåãî ñûíà, - ïðèìèðèòåëüíî ïîïðîñèë Ëþöèóñ. – Îí íåìíîãî äåðçîê, ÿ ñ íèì äîìà ðàçáåðóñü, – äîáàâèë îí, ìåòíóâ ãíåâíûé âçãëÿä íà Äðàêî.  
Òîò ïîòóïèëñÿ.  
- Òàê, âñ¸. Âðåìåíè ó ìåíÿ ìàëî, – ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò. – Èä¸ìòå â áèáëèîòåêó.  
- Åù¸ ðàç ñïàñèáî! – ïðîãîâîðèë Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé è øàãíóë îáðàòíî, â êàìèí.  
Äðàêî è Ãàððè, äåìîíñòðàòèâíî íå ãëÿäÿ äðóã íà äðóãà, ïîïëåëèñü âñëåä çà Âîëäåìîðòîì.  
Â áèáëèîòåêå áûëî ñóìðà÷íî è ïðîõëàäíî. Âîëäåìîðò ïîâåðíóë æàëþçè, è ñâåò ðîáêî îñâåòèë ïîëêè ñ êíèãàìè è òÿæ¸ëóþ ìåáåëü. Áîëüøîé ñòîë ñ äâóìÿ ñòóëüÿìè íà îäíîé ñòîðîíå ñòîÿë âîçëå îêíà. Âîëäåìîðò æåñòîì ïðèêàçàë ìàëü÷èêàì çàíÿòü ìåñòà. Ñàì îí ñåë íàïðîòèâ ñòîëà, â êðóòÿùååñÿ "äèðåêòîðñêîå" êðåñëî, îáòÿíóòîå òóãîé ÷¸ðíîé êîæåé, ðÿäîì ñ êîòîðûì ñòîÿëà òóìáî÷êà ñ êíèãàìè, êîíñïåêòàìè è ðàçíûìè ìåëî÷àìè.   
- Èòàê, íà÷í¸ì ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà, – îáúÿâèë Âîëäåìîðò. – Ñðàçó çàïèøèòå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå, êîòîðîå âàì íàäî áóäåò ïîäãîòîâèòü ê ïÿòíèöå. Ïîâòîðèòå âñ¸, ÷òî âû èçó÷àëè ïî Çàùèòå îò Ò¸ìíûõ Ñèë. Òîëüêî ïîâòîðÿéòå òùàòåëüíî, âàøè òðóïû ìíå òóò íå íóæíû, - óñìåõíóâøèñü, äîáàâèë îí.   
- ß íå ñòàíó ðàññêàçûâàòü âàì òàêèå ïðåäìåòû, êàê Èñòîðèÿ Ìàãèè è Ðîäíîé ßçûê, - ïðîäîëæàë Âîëäåìîðò.- Ìû áóäåì èçó÷àòü â îñíîâíîì ïðèêëàäíûå íàóêè. Ïåðâûé óðîê – Òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿ.   
Ëîðä âçÿë ñ òóìáî÷êè ñòåêëÿííîå ïðåññ-ïàïüå â ôîðìå ÷åðåïà è, âçìàõíóâ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, çàñòàâèë åãî îïóñòèòüñÿ íà ñòîë, ïåðåä ìàëü÷èêàìè.  
- Ïîòòåð, ñäåëàé èç íåãî åæà! – ïðèêàçàë îí.  
Ãàððè ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî, ïðèêîñíóëñÿ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé ê ïðåññ-ïàïüå è ïðîãîâîðèë:  
- Quidam everto bestiola - Ericius!  
- Íåò! Íå everto! – êðèêíóë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ïðåññ-ïàïüå îòñêî÷èëî îò ñòîëà è, ïåðåâåðíóâøèñü â âîçäóõå, ðàññûïàëîñü ìåëêèìè îñêîëêàìè.  
- ×òî ÿ ñäåëàë? – óäèâèëñÿ Ïîòòåð.  
- Ñïóòàë, êàê îáû÷íî, - ïðåçðèòåëüíî îòâåòèë Âîëäåìîðò, âîññòàíàâëèâàÿ ïðåññ-ïàïüå. - Ó òåáÿ åñòü î÷åíü îïàñíûé äëÿ ìàãà íåäîñòàòîê – òû ïóòàåøü ñëîâà. Íå everto, à verto, íå "óíè÷òîæèòü", à "ïðåâðàòèòü". Êðîìå òîãî, êóäà òû äåë ïðåäëîã? Ïðîáóé åù¸ ðàç.  
- Quidam verto a bestiola - Ericius! – ñíîâà ñêàçàë Ïîòòåð.  
Ïðåññ-ïàïüå ä¸ðíóëîñü, è ïî áîêàì ó íåãî âûëåçëè ÷åòûðå êîðè÷íåâûå ëàïêè. Ìàëôîé ôûðêíóë.  
- Ìàëôîé, çàêîí÷è ðàáîòó. – Ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Äðàêî ïðîäåëàë òî æå, ÷òî è Ãàððè, áëàãîäàðÿ ÷åìó ó ïðåññ-ïàïüå ïîÿâèëèñü ãëàçà, óøè è íîñ, è òåïåðü áåäíîå ñóùåñòâî ìîãëî â ïîëíîé ìåðå îùóòèòü ñâîþ óùåðáíîñòü.  
- Äà âû ÷òî?! – âîçìóòèëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. – Ýòî æå ïðîãðàììà âòîðîãî êëàññà! ß íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ìíå íå ïðèä¸òñÿ îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ ñ âàìè íà ýòîì!  
- À… à çàòî ÿ çíàþ çàêëèíàíèå, êàê ñîçäàòü çìåþ! – ïîïûòàëñÿ âûêðóòèòüñÿ Ìàëôîé.  
- Ìîë÷àòü! Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñî Ñëèòåðèíà! – ðåçêî ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò.   
Óâèäåâ, êàê ó îáîèõ ìàëü÷èêîâ îòâèñëè ÷åëþñòè, îí çëîáíî óëûáíóëñÿ:  
- Øóòêà. Òåïåðü çàïèñûâàéòå: "÷òîáû ñîçäàòü æèâîå ñóùåñòâî èç íåæèâîãî ïðåäìåòà, íóæíî î÷åíü õîðîøî ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå æåëàåìîå æèâîòíîå, ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà ïðåäìåòå, àáñòðàãèðîâàòüñÿ îò îêðóæàþùåé äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè è ïðîèçíåñòè ìàãè÷åñêóþ ôîðìóëó." Ïîòòåð, âîññòàíîâè ïðåññ-ïàïüå.  
- Quidam reparo! – ïðîãîâîðèë Ãàððè.  
- Òåïåðü ïîïûòàéñÿ ñíîâà ïðåâðàòèòü åãî â åæà. – Ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ãàððè ñîñðåäîòî÷èë âçãëÿä íà ïðåäìåòå, íåìíîãî ïîäóìàë, è ñíîâà ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê íåìó âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé.  
- Quidam verto a bestiola - Ericius foetor! – óâåðåííî ïðîãîâîðèë îí.  
Ïðåññ-ïàïüå ïîäñêî÷èëî è, ñ ë¸ãêèì õëîïêîì ïðåâðàòèâøèñü â åæà, øë¸ïíóëîñü íà ñòîë.  
Ìàëôîé íåäîâîëüíî îãëÿäåë æèâîòíîå.  
- Ìàëôîé, âîññòàíîâè è ïîâòîðè. – Âåëåë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ïî÷òè òðè ñ ëèøíèì ÷àñà Âîëäåìîðò çàñòàâëÿë ìàëü÷èêîâ ïðåâðàùàòü ïðåäìåòû â æèâîòíûõ è íàîáîðîò. Êîãäà ïîðÿäêîì âûäîõøèéñÿ Ìàëôîé íå÷àÿííî ïðèìåíèë çàêëèíàíèå ê ñîáñòâåííûì áîòèíêàì è ïðåâðàòèë èõ â æèâûå òàïêè-ëÿãóøêè, à äðîãíóâøàÿ îò ñìåõà ðóêà Ãàððè ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé çàïóñòèëà çàêëèíàíèå íà êíèæíóþ ïîëêó, ïðåâðàòèâ âñ¸ å¸ ñîäåðæèìîå â ìûøåé, Âîëäåìîðò ïîíÿë, ÷òî Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè íà ñåãîäíÿ äîñòàòî÷íî. Äàëüøå áûëè Ëàòûíü, Àðèôìàíòèêà è Ñîñòàâëåíèå Çàêëèíàíèé íà îñíîâå Äðåâíèõ Ðóí. Âîëäåìîðò íàó÷èë ìàëü÷èêîâ ñîçäàâàòü Ñìåðòíûé Çíàê è îáúÿñíèë ïðîèñõîæäåíèå Ïðîêëÿòèÿ Ïîäâëàñòèÿ, ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàâ åãî äåéñòâèå ñíà÷àëà Ìàëôîþ íà Ïîòòåðå, à ïîòîì Ïîòòåðó íà Ìàëôîå, ïîñëå ÷åãî íàëîæèë Ïðîêëÿòèå íà íèõ îáîèõ, ïðèêàçàâ èì ñîáðàòü ðàçáåæàâøèåñÿ â âèäå ìûøåé êíèãè, à çàòåì óéòè ïî äîìàì è íå ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ ó íåãî äî ñëåäóþùåãî óòðà. Ìàëü÷èêè òàê è ïîñòóïèëè, – à ÷òî èì îñòàâàëîñü äåëàòü? – è Âîëäåìîðò ñ ÷óâñòâîì âûïîëíåííîãî äîëãà îòïðàâèëñÿ íà êóõíþ ãîòîâèòü ñåáå îáåä.  
Åù¸ â õîëëå åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí îùóùàåò âêóñíûé çàïàõ æàðåíîé êóðèöû. "Íè÷åãî ñåáå ÿ ïðîãîëîäàëñÿ," – ïîäóìàë îí. – "Óæå îáîíÿòåëüíûå ãàëëþöèíàöèè íà÷àëèñü…" Íî, çàéäÿ íà êóõíþ, îí ïðîñòî íå ïîâåðèë ñâîè ãëàçàì: Áóêêàðò-Ïîòòåð â åãî ëþáèìîì êëåò÷àòîì ïåðåäíèêå ("î, óæàñ!") ïîëèâàë ñîóñîì òîëüêî ÷òî âûòàùåííóþ èç äóõîâêè êóðèöó.  
Âîëäåìîðò òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé. Âèäåíèå íå ïðîøëî. Áîëåå òîãî, Áóêêàðò ïîñòàâèë êóðèöó íà ñòîë è, ñìóù¸ííî óëûáàÿñü, ïðåäëîæèë åìó îòâåäàòü ñèå êóëèíàðíîå ÷óäî. Âîëäåìîðò ïîäîø¸ë ê ñòîëó è, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà êóëèíàðà, îñòîðîæíî îòùèïíóë êóñî÷åê êóðèöû. Òîò âçâîëíîâàííî íàáëþäàë çà íèì.  
- Ñëóøàé, ñóùåñòâî, âêóñíî! – óäèâë¸ííî ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Áóêêàðò îáëåã÷¸ííî âçäîõíóë è ïîñòàâèë ïåðåä íèì òàðåëêó.  
- Òîëüêî áû òû íå ñäîõ, êàê ìîè äîìîâûå ýëüôû! – ïîæåëàë Âîëäåìîðò è ïðèíÿëñÿ çà åäó.  
Ïîêîí÷èâ ñ îáåäîì, îí ïîìûë ïîñóäó è âûãëÿíóë â îêíî. Áóêêàðò çàíèìàëñÿ ðàçãíîìèðîâàíèåì ñàäà.  
"Ìîëîäåö, ïàðåíü!" – ñíîâà óäèâë¸ííî îòìåòèë Âîëäåìîðò è ðåøèë âûéòè, ïðîêîíòðîëèðîâàòü ýòîò ïðîöåññ.  
Äî ñàìîãî âå÷åðà îíè êîïàëèñü íà ãðÿäêàõ, ïðîïàëûâàëè ëåêàðñòâåííûå òðàâû, êóñòû ñ ÿäîâèòûìè ÿãîäàìè, ñîáèðàëè ñîçðåâøèå ïëîäû ñ äåðåâüåâ âäîëü îãðàäû. Âîëäåìîðò ìíîãî ðàññêàçûâàë Áóêêàðòó î ñâîéñòâàõ ðàçíûõ òðàâ è ÿãîä è î òîì, êàêèå çàìå÷àòåëüíûå îòðàâû èç íèõ ïîëó÷àþòñÿ.  
- Èç âîñüìè ýòèõ ôðóêòîâ è ïîëñòàêàíà êðîâè ìû ñâàðèì çåëüå äëÿ ïðèâëå÷åíèÿ âàìïèðîâ, – îáúÿñíÿë Âîëäåìîðò, ñíèìàÿ ñ äåðåâà ïîõîæèå íà ëèìîíû, òîëüêî êðàñíûå, ïëîäû. – Îíè ïîíàäîáÿòñÿ ìíå äëÿ óðîêà ïî Çàùèòå îò Ò¸ìíûõ Ñèë.  
Áóêêàðò êèâíóë.   
- À çåëüåì èç âîò ýòîé òðàâû, - ïðîäîëæàë Âîëäåìîðò. – ß óãîùó ×åðâåõâîñòà.  
Áóêêàðò íåïîíèìàþùå âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî.  
- Ïðîñòî ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî çà ñîðíÿêè. Âèäèìî, âåòðîì ïðèíåñëî ñåìåíà. Õîðîøî, åñëè îíè ñìîãóò ìíå ïðèãîäèòüñÿ, – ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, ñðûâàÿ ïó÷îê.   
Âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîäíÿâ áðîâè, Áóêêàðò ïðîâ¸ë ðåáðîì ëàäîíè ïî ãîðëó.  
- ×òî çíà÷èò, åñëè? Êîíå÷íî æå, îíà ÿäîâèòàÿ! Çäåñü äðóãîãî è íå ðàñò¸ò, – ðàâíîäóøíî îòâåòèë Âîëäåìîðò.   
Áóêêàðò, ïðèëîæèâ ëàäîíè ê ùåêàì, ñ óæàñîì ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.   
– Âñ¸. Òåïåðü ïîøëè â ïîäâàë âàðèòü çåëüÿ, – ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äîìó.

Íî÷üþ çàíåïîãîäèëîñü, ïîäóë ñèëüíûé âåòåð. Ðâàíûå ñåðûå òó÷è, ïîäñâå÷åííûå ëóíîé, íåñëèñü ïî ÷¸ðíîìó íåáó. Âîçëå êàëèòêè äâèãàëèñü äâå ò¸ìíûõ ôèãóðû – îäíà âûñîêàÿ, äðóãàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ, âåòåð ðàçâåâàë ïîëû èõ ìàíòèé.   
- Lumos! – ñêàçàë âûñîêèé, è ïàëî÷êà ó íåãî â ðóêàõ çàãîðåëàñü çåë¸íûì îãîíüêîì. - Îíè ñåé÷àñ ïðèäóò. Äåðæèñü ïîáëèæå êî ìíå, – äîáàâèë îí.  
Ìàëåíüêàÿ ôèãóðêà âçäðîãíóëà è ñïðÿòàëàñü çà åãî ñïèíó.   
Âíåçàïíî ñ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíû äîðîãè ê êàëèòêå ìåòíóëèñü òðè òåíè. Ëþäè â ò¸ìíûõ ïëàùàõ, íàêèíóòûõ ïîâåðõ êðàñíûõ æèëåòîê è áåëîñíåæíûõ ðóáàøåê, ïðèáëèçèëèñü ê íèì. Îãîí¸ê âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè â ðóêàõ Âîëäåìîðòà îñâåòèë èõ êðàñèâûå ëèöà. Ëþäè âåæëèâî ïîçäîðîâàëèñü. Áóêêàðò çàù¸ëêàë è õîòåë, áûëî, âûéòè èç-çà ñïèíû Âîëäåìîðòà è ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â îñèíîâûé êîë, íî òîò îñòàíîâèë åãî. Íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò ãîñòåé, Âîëäåìîðò ïðîòÿíóë èì ñëîæåííûé ëèñòîê ïåðãàìåíòà è áóòûëêó ñ ò¸ìíîé æèäêîñòüþ.  
- Ýòî àâàíñ. Îñòàëüíîå ïîëó÷èòå ïîñëå, – ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ëþäè ïî î÷åðåäè îñìîòðåëè áóòûëêó è îòêðûëè å¸ è ïîíþõàëè æèäêîñòü âíóòðè. Âèäèìî, çàïàõ ïðîèçâ¸ë íà íèõ áëàãîïðèÿòíîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè çàêèâàëè äðóã äðóãó ãîëîâàìè, îáíàæàÿ â óëûáêå áåëîñíåæíûå çóáû ñ îñòðûìè êëûêàìè íà âåðõíåé ÷åëþñòè. Âîëäåìîðò ìîë÷à íàáëþäàë çà íèìè. Çàêðûâ áóòûëêó, îäèí èç íèõ ñóíóë å¸ â êàðìàí ïëàùà è, ïîáëàãîäàðèâ Âîëäåìîðòà, âñå òðîå ïðîñêîëüçíóëè â êàëèòêó è èñ÷åçëè â òåìíîòå.  
- Âàìïèðû, – ïîÿñíèë Âîëäåìîðò, îáîðà÷èâàÿñü ê Áóêêàðòó. – Ñ íèìè ãëàâíîå - íå ðàññëàáëÿòüñÿ. Èõ âðîæä¸ííûå âåæëèâîñòü è îáàÿíèå ïîäêóïàþò ëþäåé, ÷üè áåñêðîâíûå òðóïû ñ óêóñàìè íà øåå ïîòîì âàëÿþòñÿ ïî âñåìó ëåñó.  
Áóêêàðò ñåðü¸çíî êèâíóë, ù¸ëêíóë è ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â îñèíîâûé êîë, ïîêàçàâ òåì ñàìûì, ÷òî åãî õëàäíûé òðóï âðÿä ëè áóäåò çàñîðÿòü îêðóæàþùóþ ñðåäó.  
  
**Ãëàâà ×åòâ¸ðòàÿ**   
  


"Íà îøèáêàõ íå òîëüêî ó÷àòñÿ,  
íî è çàùèùàþò äèññåðòàöèè"  
_Øóòêà ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé_

Â áèáëèîòåêå, êàê îáû÷íî, áûëî ñóìðà÷íî è ñòðàøíîâàòî. Ïîòòåð è Áóêêàðò-Äåìåíòîð, â îæèäàíèè íà÷àëà çàíÿòèé, âåëè äðóæåñêóþ áåñåäó íà ÿçûêå æåñòîâ. Áóêêàðò ïîêàçàë íà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, âèñÿùóþ íà ïîÿñå Ãàððè. Òîò íåäîâåð÷èâî âçãëÿíóë íà Áóêêàðòà, ëèöî êîòîðîãî ñêðûâàë êàïþøîí.   
- Íó, ëàäíî, äåðæè, – íåðåøèòåëüíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, îòöåïèâ ïàëî÷êó îò ïîÿñà.  
Áóêêàðò ïîñèëüíåå íàòÿíóë êàïþøîí íà ëèöî è, îñêëèçëîé ðóêîé, âçÿë å¸ èç ðóê Ãàððè. Ïîìîðùèâøèñü, Ãàððè îòîø¸ë ïîäàëüøå îò íåãî è ñåë â "Äèðåêòîðñêîå" êðåñëî Âîëäåìîðòà. Ôèãóðà â ïëàùå âçìàõíóëà âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé â íàïðàâëåíèè îêíà. Æàëþçè ñ ë¸ãêèì øîðîõîì îòêðûëèñü, è óòðåííåå ñîëíöå îñâåòèëî êîìíàòó.  
- Óõ, òû! – ñêàçàë â âîñòîðãå Ãàððè. – ×èñòàÿ ðàáîòà!  
Áóêêàðò-Äåìåíòîð ñëåãêà ïîêëîíèëñÿ, à çàòåì ñíîâà ïîäíÿë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Øèðîêèé ðóêàâ åãî ïëàùà ñïîëç äî ñàìîãî ëîêòÿ, îáíàæèâ ñåðóþ, ïîêðûòóþ ñòðóïüÿìè, ðóêó. Ãàððè çàêðûë ãëàçà è çàæàë ðîò ðóêîé.   
- Ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ ñòîøíèò, - ñêâîçü ëàäîíü ïðîìû÷àë îí.  
Áóêêàðò â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè çàìåð, è ñìóù¸ííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
- Â âèäå ìåíÿ òû ìíå íðàâèøüñÿ íàìíîãî áîëüøå, - äîáàâèë Ãàððè, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà Äåìåíòîðà, êîòîðûé âèíîâàòî ðàçâ¸ë ðóêàìè.  
- Äà, ÿ ïîíèìàþ. Òû íå ìîæåøü áûòü íè÷åì äðóãèì ïðè ìíå… - Ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàë åìó Ãàððè. Âíåçàïíî êàêàÿ-òî èäåÿ ïðèøëà åìó â ãîëîâó, è îí ïîäñêî÷èë ê îòâåðíóâøåìóñÿ Áóêêàðòó-Äåìåíòîðó, è ä¸ðíóë åãî çà ðóêàâ. – Ñëóøàé! À ÷òî åñëè ìíå èñïóãàòüñÿ ÷åãî-íèáóäü áîëåå ñèìïàòè÷íîãî? À?   
Áóêêàðò ïîâåðíóëñÿ è çàêèâàë ãîëîâîé. Ãàððè ïîìîðùèë íîñ è ïîñïåøèë îòîéòè.  
- Ôó, êàê æå îò òåáÿ âîíÿåò. Âîò, äàâàé ÿ ïîñìîòðþ â êíèãå "Ìîíñòðû", - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, âûòàñêèâàÿ êíèãó ñ ïîëêè, è îòêðûâàÿ å¸.  
- Òàê… Äðàêîíû, Çìåè-Âàìïèðû, Ïîêåìîíû, Òåëåïóçèêè… - ïåðåëèñòûâàë Ãàððè. – Àãà, âîò ïîäõîäÿùåå! – Âîñêëèêíóë îí, è òêíóë â êàðòèíêó.  
Áóêêàðò ïîäîø¸ë ïîáëèæå è âçãëÿíóë íà ñòðàíèöó. Ñ êàðòèíêè íà íåãî ðû÷àë è ðàçáðàñûâàë ïåíó èç îòêðûòûõ ïàñòåé, êðàñíîãëàçûé Òð¸õãîëîâûé Ï¸ñ.  
- Êàê? – äîâîëüíî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ïîñìîòðåâ íà Áóêêàðòà. Òîò êèâíóë. – Îòëè÷íî. Òîãäà ñåé÷àñ ÿ åãî èñïóãàþñü.   
Ãàððè çàêðûë ãëàçà è íà÷àë âñïîìèíàòü, êàê âûãëÿäåë Ïóøîê ïðè èõ ïîñëåäíåé âñòðå÷å âîçëå ëþêà, êîòîðûé îí îõðàíÿë. Áóêêàðò òåðïåëèâî æäàë. Âíåçàïíî Ãàððè âñêðèêíóë, è Áóêêàðò ñ íåãðîìêèì ùåë÷êîì ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â òð¸õãîëîâîãî ïñà. Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî. Îãðîìíûé ìîíñòð âèëÿë õâîñòîì è ïðåäàííî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî âñåìè øåñòüþ ñâåòÿùèìèñÿ êðàñíûìè ãëàçàìè. Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî ïîãëàäèë åãî ïî ãîëîâàì.  
Ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñêðèï îòêðûâàåìîé äâåðè, è â áèáëèîòåêó âîøëè Äðàêî è Âîëäåìîðò. Áóêêàðò îãëÿíóëñÿ. Ìàëôîé èçäàë ñäàâëåííûé ñòîí, à Âîëäåìîðò ãíåâíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè. Áóêêàðò ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä òð¸õ ïàð ñâîèõ ãëàç ñ Ìàëôîÿ íà Âîëäåìîðòà è îáðàòíî.  
- ×òî ýòî çà ãàäîñòü? – ïðîøèïåë Âîëäåìîðò, øàãíóâ ê Ãàððè.  
- Ýòî… - Ãàððè íå óñïåë îòâåòèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ï¸ñ, èçäàâ ë¸ãêèé ùåë÷îê, ñíîâà ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â íåãî ñàìîãî.  
- À, ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ìîé ëþáèìûé Áóêêàðò, – óñïîêîèëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. – Âñ¸, ïî ìåñòàì, – äîáàâèë îí, óñàæèâàÿñü â "äèðåêòîðñêîå" êðåñëî.  
Ãàððè è Äðàêî çàíÿëè ñâîè ìåñòà çà ñòîëîì, Áóêêàðò íåðåøèòåëüíî òîïòàëñÿ íà ìåñòå. Âîëäåìîðò óäèâë¸ííî âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî.  
- È òû òîæå õî÷åøü ó÷èòüñÿ?  
Áóêêàðò, óëûáíóâøèñü, êèâíóë. Âîëäåìîðò ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è âçìàõîì âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè ïîäîäâèíóë ê ñòîëó ñòóë, ñòîÿâøèé ó ñòåíêè. Áóêêàðò áëàãîäàðíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Âîëäåìîðòà è ñåë çà ñòîë. Ãàððè ïîäåëèëñÿ ñ íèì ïèñüìåííûìè ïðèíàäëåæíîñòÿìè. Ìàëôîé ïðåçðèòåëüíî ñìîòðåë, êàê Áóêêàðò ðàçãëÿäûâàåò ïåðî è ïåðãàìåíò.  
- Ñêîðî â Õîãâàðòñå áóäåò ïîëíûé áàðäàê, - ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ñêàçàë îí. – Ñíà÷àëà îáîðîòíè, ìàããëû è ïîëóêðîâêè, ïîòîì áóêêàðòû â âèäå Ïîòòåðîâ… Êòî åù¸? Âàìïèðû? Ìåäóçû Ãîðãîíû?  
- Ïðèäåðæè ÿçûê, Ìàëôîé, - ïðîãîâîðèë Âîëäåìîðò, òàêèì ãîëîñîì, ÷òî äàæå ó Áóêêàðòà âîëîñû âñòàëè äûáîì.  
Ãëàçà Äðàêî ñòàëè êàê äâà ÷àéíûõ áëþäöà, à åãî áëåäíîå ëèöî ïîêðûëîñü êðàñíûìè ïÿòíàìè.   
- Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ… - èñïóãàííî ïîïðîñèë îí, ìîìåíòàëüíî âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò – ñàì ïîëóêðîâêà è óæàñíî ñòûäèòñÿ ýòîãî.  
- ×òîá ÿ òåáÿ ñåãîäíÿ öåëûé äåíü íå ñëûøàë, ïîêà ñàì íå ñïðîøó, - õîëîäíî ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò è âçÿë ñ òóìáî÷êè êíèãó.   
- Ñåãîäíÿ ìû áóäåì âàðèòü Çåëüå Íåóäà÷è, – ñêàçàë îí. - À òàêæå èçó÷èì áåçîàðîâûé êàìåíü êàê îñíîâíîé êîìïîíåíò ìíîãèõ ïðîòèâîÿäèé. Ïîòîì âû ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî ñâàðèòå ïðîòèâîÿäèå ê Çåëüþ Íåóäà÷è. À ó êîãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ, òîãî íåóäà÷à áóäåò ïðåñëåäîâàòü ñåìü ëåò, –äîáàâèë îí ðàâíîäóøíî.  
Ìàëü÷èêè ñóäîðîæíî ñãëîòíóëè. Âîëäåìîðò âçìàõîì âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè êèíóë èì íà ñòîë êíèãó.  
- Êòî ñêàæåò, óêóñ êàêîãî æèâîòíîãî èìååò ïîõîæèé ýôôåêò? – ñïðîñèë îí íåîæèäàííî.  
Íà óäèâëåíèå Áóêêàðòà è Ãàððè, Äðàêî âçìåòíóë ðóêó ââåðõ. Âîëäåìîðò ïîìîðùèëñÿ.  
- Êòî-íèáóäü åù¸?  
Ãàððè è Áóêêàðò, ñ ñîæàëåíèåì, îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àëè ãîëîâàìè.  
- Ëàäíî. Ìàëôîé.  
- Åñëè ÷åëîâåêà óêóñèò Êëÿêñîâûé Áÿêîêëåøåíü, òî öåëóþ íåäåëþ ó íåãî áóäóò ñïëîøíûå íåóäà÷è, - îñòîðîæíî îòâåòèë Äðàêî.  
- Ñïîðèì, ó òåáÿ áîãàòûé îïûò? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. – Òåïåðü ïîèùèòå â êíèãå ðåöåïò è ïåðåïèøèòå åãî. À òàêæå ðåöåïò íåéòðàëèçóþùåãî çåëüÿ, – âåëåë îí è, âçÿâ ñ òóìáî÷êè æóðíàë "EuroSport", óãëóáèëñÿ â ÷òåíèå. Ìàëôîé ñêîð÷èë ðîæó, ïåðåäðàçíèâàÿ åãî; Âîëäåìîðò ðåçêî ïîäíÿë íà íåãî ãëàçà; Ìàëôîé ìîðãíóë è óòêíóëñÿ â ñâîé êîíñïåêò.   
Êîãäà ó÷åíèêè ñïðàâèëèñü ñ çàäàíèåì, Âîëäåìîðò ïðèãëàñèë èõ ñëåäîâàòü çà ñîáîé. Îáîãíóâ äîì, îíè ïîäîøëè ê ãóñòîìó êóñòàðíèêó ñ êðàñíûìè çóáàñòûìè öâåòàìè.  
- Dissendium, - ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, íàïðàâëÿÿ íà íåãî âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Öâåòû çàù¸ëêàëè çóáêàìè, è êóñò ðàçäåëèëñÿ íà äâå ÷àñòè, îãîëèâ êèðïè÷íóþ ñòåíó. Åù¸ ðàç "Dissendium", è êóñîê ñòåíû íà÷àë òàÿòü. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò â ñòåíå îòêðûëñÿ ïðîõîä. Îíè ñïóñòèëèñü â ñûðîé ïðîõëàäíûé ïîäâàë è ïîøëè ïî íåáîëüøîìó êîðèäîð÷èêó.  
- Ïðÿìî êàê ó òâîåãî Ñíýéïà â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, - íåäîâîëüíî øåïíóë Ïîòòåð Ìàëôîþ.  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû – ÷åòûð¸õãëàçàÿ òóïèöà, – ñîâåðøåííî íå â òåìó ïðåçðèòåëüíî îòîçâàëñÿ Ìàëôîé, âèäèìî, åù¸ íå ñîâñåì îòîøåäøèé ïîñëå ññîðû ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì.  
Ïðîéäÿ åù¸ íåìíîãî, êîìïàíèÿ ñâåðíóëà â íåáîëüøîé êîðèäîð÷èê è îñòàíîâèëàñü ïåðåä æåëåçíîé äâåðüþ ñ áàðåëüåôîì èç êëóáêà çìåé.  
- Óçíà¸øü, Ïîòòåð? – ñïðîñèë Âîëäåìîðò, ïîêàçàâ íà äâåðü.  
Ãàððè íåïðèÿçíåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà êëóáîê çìåé è êèâíóë.   
- Îòêðîé, – ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ãàððè ïî¸æèëñÿ è, ñîáðàâøèñü ñ äóõîì, ïðîøèïåë íà çìåèíîì ÿçûêå "îòêðîéñÿ". Çìåè íà äâåðè ðàñïîëçëèñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû, ù¸ëêíóë çàìîê, è äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü. Âîëäåìîðò äîâîëüíî êèâíóë è øàãíóë â ïðî¸ì. Âñëåä çà íèì ðåáÿòà âîøëè â ïðîñòîðíóþ êîìíàòó, ïî ñòåíàì êîòîðîé ñòîÿëè øêàôû ñî ñòåêëÿííûìè äâåðöàìè, à â ñåðåäèíå - ñòîëû ñ êîòëàìè ðàçíûõ ðàçìåðîâ, ïðîáèðêàìè, èíñòðóìåíòàìè è äðóãèìè ïðåäìåòàìè äëÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ çåëèé. Âîëäåìîðò âåëåë ó÷åíèêàì äîñòàòü êîíñïåêòû ñ ðåöåïòàìè è ïîèñêàòü â øêàôàõ èíãðåäèåíòû, à ñàì äîñòàë òðè êîòëà ¹2 è, ñ ïîìîùüþ çàêëèíàíèÿ "Aqua Compleo" íà÷àë íàïîëíÿòü èõ âîäîé.  
- À êàê èñêàòü èíãðåäèåíòû? Èõ æå òóò òûùè! – íåäîâîëüíî ïðîøåïòàë Ìàëôîé, ïîäîéäÿ âìåñòå ñ Ïîòòåðîì ê îäíîìó èç øêàôîâ.  
- Âñ¸ ïðîñòî, ñìîòðè - íà êàæäîì øêàôó ëèòåð – âîò ýòî øêàô "À", çíà÷èò òóò âñå èíãðåäèåíòû íà "À", - îáúÿñíèë Ãàððè, ñàì óäèâèâøèñü ñâîåé ñîîáðàçèòåëüíîñòè.  
- Íå óìíè÷àé, Ïîòòåð, - ïîìîðùèëñÿ Ìàëôîé è äåìîíñòðàòèâíî ïîø¸ë ê øêàôó ñ ëèòåðîì "D", õîòÿ íà òàêóþ áóêâó èíãðåäèåíòîâ â ðåöåïòå íå çíà÷èëîñü.  
Ñîáðàâ âñå íóæíûå êîìïîíåíòû äëÿ Çåëüÿ Íåóäà÷è, Ãàððè, Äðàêî è Áóêêàðò ïîäîøëè ê ïðèãîòîâëåííûì êîòëàì ñ âîäîé íà ñòîëàõ. Âîëäåìîðò âåëåë èì åù¸ ðàç õîðîøåíüêî ïðî÷èòàòü ðåöåïò è ïðèñòóïèòü ê ðàáîòå. Â òå÷åíèå ÷àñà ðåáÿòà êðîøèëè, ìåëü÷èëè è ðåçàëè êîðíè, ëèñòüÿ, øêóðû è ìíîãî òàêîãî, î ÷¸ì îíè ðàíüøå è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëè, ÷òî ýòî ìîæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü äëÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ çåëèé. Íàïðèìåð, îäíèì èç âàæíûõ èíãðåäèåíòîâ Çåëüÿ Íåóäà÷è îêàçàëîñü ñëó÷àéíîðàçáèòîå çåðêàëî. Âîëäåìîðò õîäèë îò ñòîëà ê ñòîëó è äåëàë çàìå÷àíèÿ.  
- Ìàëôîé, òû ýòèì ñâèíåé êîðìèòü áóäåøü? Ðåæü ìåëü÷å!  
- Ïîòòåð, ïðåêðàòè åñòü Êâàäðàòíûé Êîðåíü! Îí î÷åíü ðåäêèé, è ó ìåíÿ åãî ìàëî.   
- Áóêêàðò… Ìîëîäåö, Áóêêàðò.  
Ìàëôîé è Ïîòòåð ïîäíÿëè ãëàçà. Âîëäåìîðò, ñ óäèâë¸ííûì âèäîì, ñòîÿë âîçëå ñòîëà Áóêêàðòà, è ñìîòðåë, êàê òîò àêêóðàòíî ðàñêëàäûâàåò èçìåëü÷¸ííûå èíãðåäèåíòû ïî êó÷êàì.  
- Íå îòâëåêàåìñÿ! – ðÿâêíóë Âîëäåìîðò, çàìåòèâ, êàê ìàëü÷èêè óñòàâèëèñü íà Áóêêàðòà.  
Ãàððè è Äðàêî âçäðîãíóëè è çàñòó÷àëè íîæàìè ïî äîñêàì. Âîëäåìîðò îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü âîçëå Áóêêàðòà, íàáëþäàÿ çà åãî äåéñòâèÿìè.   
- Ý…Ëîðä, èçâèíèòå, ïîæàëóéñòà, - íåóâåðåííî ïîçâàë Ãàððè, ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò.  
Âîëäåìîðò ïîäîø¸ë ê åãî ñòîëó.  
- Ó ìåíÿ âîäà çàêèïåëà, áðîñàòü ñëó÷àéíîðàçáèòîå çåðêàëî?  
- Äà, òîëüêî î÷åíü îñòîðîæíî. À ïîòîì, ñðàçó, òîë÷¸íûé ðîã Êðþêîðîãà. Òîëüêî èìåííî ñðàçó, à òî âîäà âûïëåñíåòñÿ.  
Åñòåñòâåííî, Ïîòòåð íå óñïåë ïîëîæèòü òîë÷¸íûé ðîã âîâðåìÿ, è íà ïîâåðõíîñòè âîäû âçäóëñÿ îãðîìíûé ïóçûðü, êîòîðûé, ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ëîïíóë, îøïàðèâ Âîëäåìîðòà è Ãàððè. Ìàëôîé ïðûñíóë.  
- Crucio! – êðèêíóë Âîëäåìîðò, íàïðàâèâ ïàëî÷êó íà Ïîòòåðà. – Finite Incantatem, – ñêàçàë îí, óñëûøàâ âîïëü Ãàððè.  
- Imperio! – Íà ýòîò ðàç íå ïîâåçëî Ìàëôîþ, êîòîðûé óõìûëÿëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà Ïîòòåðà. - Áåéñÿ ãîëîâîé îá ñòîë, Ìàëôîé, – ïðèêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, ïîòèðàÿ îøïàðåííóþ ù¸êó. Îò ñòîëà Ìàëôîÿ ïîñëûøàëèñü ãóëêèå óäàðû. Äîñ÷èòàâ äî òð¸õ, Âîëäåìîðò îòìåíèë ïðîêëÿòèå è ðàâíîäóøíî ñêàçàë:  
- Åù¸ ðàç íàïóòàåòå, ïðèñòóêíó îáîèõ.   
Ìàëôîé, äåðæàñü çà ëîá, ïðèíÿëñÿ îæåñòî÷¸ííî èçìåëü÷àòü îñòàâøèåñÿ èíãðåäèåíòû ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé. Âîëäåìîðò ïîäîø¸ë ê çåðêàëó âîçëå ðàêîâèíû è ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâî¸ îòðàæåíèå. Ïðàâàÿ ùåêà ïîêðàñíåëà è íåïðèÿòíî áîëåëà.  
"Óáüþ Ïîòòåðà! Òàêóþ êðàñîòó èñïîðòèòü!"   
- PoenAdversus, – ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, íàïðàâèâ ïàëî÷êó íà ù¸êó. Áîëü è êðàñíîòà ìîìåíòàëüíî ïðîøëè.  
Âîëäåìîðò, ïðèâû÷íûì äâèæåíèåì, óáðàë ñ ãëàç ÷¸ðíóþ âîëíèñòóþ ÷¸ëêó è, åù¸ êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ïîëþáîâàâøèñü ñîáîé, âåðíóëñÿ ê ó÷åíèêàì.  
×åðåç ïîë÷àñà çåëüå áûëî ãîòîâî. Ëó÷øå âñåõ îíî ïîëó÷èëîñü ó Áóêêàðòà. Ò¸ìíî-ñèíÿÿ æèäêîñòü ñ äîâîëüíî ïðèÿòíûì çàïàõîì áóëüêàëà â åãî êîòëå. Âîëäåìîðò ïîäîçâàë Ìàëôîÿ è Ïîòòåðà.  
- Öâåò ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ, - óäîâëåòâîð¸ííî ñêàçàë îí, ïîìåøèâàÿ çåëüå Áóêêàðòà äëèííîé ëîæêîé. – Òåïåðü ïîñìîòðèì ó òåáÿ, Ìàëôîé.  
Âñå ïîäîøëè ê ñòîëó Äðàêî è çàãëÿíóëè â êîò¸ë. Åãî Íåóäà÷à áûëà ñâåòëåå, ÷åì ó Áóêêàðòà è ïàõëà íå òàê ïðèÿòíî.  
- Öâåò îáèäû, íî ïèòü ìîæíî, - çàâåðèë Âîëäåìîðò Ìàëôîÿ, êîòîðûé, áûëî, óæå õîòåë îáðàäîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî èñïûòàíèå åãî îòðàâû îòìåíÿåòñÿ.   
Çàòåì âñå ïåðåøëè ê ñòîëó Ãàððè. Ìàëôîé ñ îìåðçåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà ñèíå-çåë¸íóþ æèäêîñòü â åãî êîòëå.  
- Öâåò ðàññòðîéñòâà… æåëóäêà, - ïîìîðùèâøèñü, ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò è ïîñïåøèë îòîéòè. – Ïî ìåñòàì, – ïðèêàçàë îí ìàëü÷èêàì.  
- Ñåé÷àñ íàêðîéòå âàøè êîòëû, Íåóäà÷à äîëæíà îñòûòü, è äîñòàíüòå êîíñïåêòû ñ ðåöåïòîì íåéòðàëèçóþùåãî çåëüÿ, – âåëåë Âîëäåìîðò è ïîø¸ë ê øêàôó ñ ëèòåðîì "Â". Îòêðûâ äâåðöó, îí äîëãî èçó÷àë ñîäåðæèìîå ïîëîê. Íàêîíåö, îáíàðóæèâ íà îäíîé èç íèõ â áàíêå èç-ïîä êîíñåðâîâ áåçîàðîâûå êàìíè, îí äîñòàë òðè øòóêè è çàêðûë øêàô. Òðåìÿ âçìàõàìè âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè îí ðàçäàë êàìíè ðåáÿòàì è âåëåë âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷èòü èõ. Çàòåì Âîëäåìîðò ðàññêàçàë ó÷åíèêàì î ñâîéñòâàõ è èñïîëüçîâàíèè áåçîàðîâûõ êàìíåé.   
- Âû äîëæíû çíàòü î åäèíñòâåííîì ìåñòå, ãäå èõ ìîæíî íàéòè. Êòî îòâåòèò? – ñïðîñèë îí.  
Ãàððè ñðàçó âñïîìíèëñÿ åãî ñàìûé ïåðâûé óðîê Àëõèìèè â ïåðâîì êëàññå, êîãäà Ñíýéï çàäàë åìó ïîäîáíûé âîïðîñ, è îí íå ñìîã îòâåòèòü íà íåãî. Òåïåðü îí çíàë îòâåò, â îòëè÷èå îò Ìàëôîÿ, êîòîðûé ïðèòâîðèëñÿ, ÷òî âñ¸ åù¸ çàíÿò èçó÷åíèåì êàìíÿ. Â ýòî âðåìÿ Áóêêàðò ïîäíÿë ðóêó. Ãàððè ïîñïåøèë ñäåëàòü òî æå ñàìîå.  
- Äà, Ïîòòåð, – êèâíóë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Áåçîàð – ýòî êàìåíü èç æåëóäêà êîçû. Îí ÿâëÿåòñÿ îñíîâíûì êîìïîíåíòîì ïðîòèâîÿäèé îò áîëüøèíñòâà ÿäîâ. – Óâåðåííî îòâåòèë îí.  
Äðàêî íåïðèÿçíåííî âçãëÿíóë íà Ãàððè è áðîñèë ñâîé êàìåíü íà ñòîë.  
- Äà. À òåïåðü ïðèñòóïèì ê ïðèãîòîâëåíèþ Çåëüÿ íåéòðàëèçàöèè Çåëüÿ Íåóäà÷è, - îáúÿâèë Âîëäåìîðò. – Äîñòàíüòå ïóñòûå êîòëû ¹2.  
Ìàëü÷èêè ïîäîøëè ê ñòîëó, ãäå îäèí â äðóãîì ñòîÿëè êîòëû, è íà÷àëè èñêàòü ñðåäè íèõ ¹2.   
- Âîò, íàâåðíîå, ýòîò, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, óêàçûâàÿ íà ñàìûé íèæíèé êîò¸ë, â êîòîðîì, ïî ïðèíöèïó ìàòð¸øêè, íàõîäèëèñü åù¸ ÷åòûðå øòóêè.  
- Íå çíàþ, - ñîìíåíèåì ïðîòÿíóë Ìàëôîé. – Äàâàé âûòàùèì åãî è ïîñìîòðèì, òàì, íà äíå, äîëæíî áûòü íàïèñàíî.  
Ãàððè âçÿëñÿ çà íèæíèé êîò¸ë, à Ìàëôîé íà÷àë îñòîðîæíî ïîäíèìàòü ââåðõ îñòàëüíûå. Äî ýòîãî ñòîÿâøèé âîçëå ñâîåãî ñòîëà è èçó÷àâøèé áåçîàðîâûé êàìåíü Áóêêàðò òåïåðü ïîäîø¸ë ê íèì. Îí, íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, âçÿë ñàìûé âåðõíèé êîò¸ë ñî ñòîïêè âîçëå ñòåíû, è âåðíóëñÿ íà ñâî¸ ìåñòî. Ãàððè è Äðàêî çàìåðëè, èçóìë¸ííî ãëÿäÿ åìó âñëåä. Ïåðâûì îïîìíèëñÿ Ìàëôîé.  
- Òû, êàê îáû÷íî, âñ¸ íàïóòàë, - áðîñèë îí ðàçäðàæ¸ííî Ïîòòåðó è îòïóñòèë ñòîïêó. Âçÿâ êîò¸ë òàì æå, ãäå è Áóêêàðò, îí ïîø¸ë ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó. Ãàððè íåõîòÿ ïîñëåäîâàë åãî ïðèìåðó.  
Âîëäåìîðò âñ¸ ýòî âðåìÿ ìîë÷à íàáëþäàë çà èõ äåéñòâèÿìè, ñòîÿ âîçëå ñòîëà Áóêêàðòà. "Êóäà êàòèòñÿ ýòîò ìèð, åñëè â Õîãâàðòñ íàáèðàþò òàêèõ òóïèö?" – ñïðàøèâàë îí ñåáÿ. - "Ñîðòèðîâî÷íóþ Øëÿïó ñðî÷íî ïîðà ñäàâàòü â Second Hand, áîëüøå îíà óæå íè íà ÷òî íå ãîäíà".  
Êîãäà Ãàððè è Äðàêî, íàêîíåö, çàíÿëè ñâîè ìåñòà, Âîëäåìîðò ñïðîñèë:  
- Ñëåäóÿ ëîãèêå, êàêîé êîìïîíåíò äîëæåí áûòü îñíîâíûì â ïðèãîòîâëåíèè ïðîòèâîÿäèÿ ê Çåëüþ Íåóäà÷è?  
Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà Ìàëôîÿ, êîòîðûé âíèìàòåëüíî èññëåäîâàë äíî ñâîåãî êîòëà, è íà Áóêêàðòà, ñ âîñòîðãîì ñìîòðåâøåãî íà Âîëäåìîðòà, à çàòåì, íåðåøèòåëüíî ïîäíÿë ðóêó.  
- Äà, Ïîòòåð, - êèâíóë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Ïî ìàããëñêîìó ïîâåðüþ, ïîäêîâà îòãîíÿåò íåñ÷àñòüÿ è ïðèíîñèò óäà÷ó, - íåóâåðåííî ñêàçàë Ãàððè.  
- Âåðíî, Ïîòòåð! – óäèâë¸ííî îòìåòèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ìàëôîé ôûðêíóë. Âîëäåìîðò ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, è äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà öåëëîôàíîâûé ïàêåò. Ðàçâåðíóâ åãî, îí âûòàùèë òðè ãðÿçíûå ïîäêîâû, è ðàçäàë èõ ó÷åíèêàì. Ïîëó÷èâ ñâîþ, Äðàêî áðåçãëèâî ïîäíÿë å¸ äâóìÿ ïàëüöàìè è ñêàçàë:  
- Íà íåé íàâîç!  
- ß æå âåëåë òåáå ìîë÷àòü ñåãîäíÿ, Ìàëôîé, - ïðîöåäèë Âîëäåìîðò, ñ ïðåçðåíèåì ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî. – Õî÷åøü ïîëó÷èòü ñâîþ ïîðöèþ Àâàäà Êåäàâðû?  
Äðàêî îïóñòèë ãëàçà è íà÷àë äåìîíñòðàòèâíî ÷èñòèòü íîæîì ïîäêîâó. Ãàððè óëûáàëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî.  
- Ïîòòåð, çàéìèñü äåëîì! – îä¸ðíóë åãî Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ãàððè òîðîïëèâî ïîëîæèë ñâîþ ïîäêîâó â êîò¸ë. Âîëäåìîðò îãëÿäåë ó÷åíèêîâ.  
- Ëàäíî, òàê è áûòü, èäèòå ïîìîéòå èõ, - ñæàëèëñÿ îí.  
Ðåáÿòà çàñïåøèëè ê ðàêîâèíå, ñàì îí òåì âðåìåíåì íàïîëíèë èõ êîòëû âîäîé, à ñïóñòÿ ÷àñ â íèõ áóëüêàëî óæå ïî÷òè ãîòîâîå çåëüå.  
- Îñòàëîñü òîëüêî ïîëîæèòü øêóðó Ìàíòèêîðû, è âñ¸, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, êîãäà Âîëäåìîðò â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïîäîø¸ë ê åãî ñòîëó.  
Âîëäåìîðò êèâíóë, è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñòîëó Ìàëôîÿ, à çàòåì ê Áóêêàðòó. Òîò ñ äîâîëüíûì âèäîì ïîìåøèâàë ñâî¸ ïðîòèâîÿäèå.  
- Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü âñ¸ ýòî? – òèõî ñïðîñèë Âîëäåìîðò, íå íàäåÿñü óñëûøàòü îòâåò.   
Áóêêàðò ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
- Âñ¸, ó ìåíÿ ãîòîâî! – ñêàçàë Ãàððè, êëàäÿ äëèííóþ ëîæêó ðÿäîì ñ êîòëîì è, çàêëèíàíèåì "exstinguo" âûêëþ÷àÿ ïîä íèì îãîíü.  
Òî æå ñàìîå ïðîäåëàë Ìàëôîé, à Áóêêàðòó ïðèøëîñü ïî-ìàããëñêè íàêðûòü îãîíü êîëïàêîì. Âîëäåìîðò âçìàõîì âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè îïóñòèë ïåðåä íèìè íà ñòîëû ñòàêàíû.   
- Òåïåðü, âûïåéòå ñâîþ Íåóäà÷ó, – âåëåë îí.   
Áóêêàðò îòêðûë ñòîÿùèé ðÿäîì êîò¸ë, è, ïåðåëèâ â ñòàêàí ñâî¸ çåëüå, íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, âûïèë. Ãàððè è Äðàêî ñ çàâèñòüþ ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåãî, à çàòåì íåõîòÿ íàïîëíèëè ñòàêàíû ñâîèìè îòðàâàìè. Ìîðùàñü è òðÿñÿ ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé, Äðàêî òîðîïëèâî îñóøàë ñòàêàí. Ãàððè ñòàðàëñÿ íå ñìîòðåòü íà ñâî¸ çåëüå, îäèí öâåò êîòîðîãî óæå âûçûâàë òîøíîòó, ïîýòîìó ïèë çàæìóðèâøèñü.   
Âûïèâ äî äíà, Äðàêî òÿæåëî âûäîõíóë, è ñî ñòóêîì ïîñòàâèë ñâîé ñòàêàí íà ñòîë. Ãàððè ðàçëåïèë ñëåçÿùèåñÿ ãëàçà, è, âûòåðåâ ãóáû ðóêîé, òîæå îïóñòèë ñòàêàí, ïðàâäà, ìèìî ñòîëà. Âèäèìî Íåóäà÷à åù¸ íå íà÷àëà äåéñòâîâàòü â ïîëíóþ ñèëó, òàê êàê Ãàððè óñïåë ïîäõâàòèòü åãî.  
– Àõ, äà. Ñîâñåì çàáûë ñêàçàòü, - ôàëüøèâî-íåâèííûì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçí¸ñ Âîëäåìîðò, - ïðîòèâîÿäèå äîëæíî íàñòàèâàòüñÿ äåñÿòü ÷àñîâ.  
- Î, íåò! – õîðîì ñêàçàëè Ãàððè è Äðàêî.  
- Íè÷åãî ñ âàìè íå ñëó÷èòñÿ, – ìàõíóë ðóêîé Âîëäåìîðò. – Áûâàëè ñëó÷àè, êîãäà ïðîòèâîÿäèå ê Çåëüþ Íåóäà÷è ãîòîâèëè ïîä äåéñòâèåì ïîñëåäíåãî. Çàïèøèòå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå: ïðî÷èòàòü â âàøèõ ó÷åáíèêàõ ïî Àëõèìèè âñ¸, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ ìàãè÷åñêèõ æèâîòíûõ â çåëüåäåëèè. Òåïåðü íàêðîéòå êîòëû, âûìîéòå ðóêè, è ìîæåòå áûòü ñâîáîäíû. Âñ¸ ðàâíî òîëêó îò âàñ ñåãîäíÿ íå áóäåò, - äîáàâèë îí, äîñòàâàÿ èç êàðìàíà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, ÷òîáû íåìíîãî ïðèáðàòüñÿ. Åìó íå õîòåëîñü äîâåðÿòü ýòî äåëî ðåáÿòàì, íàõîäÿùèìñÿ ïîä äåéñòâèåì Çåëüÿ Íåóäà÷è. Ïîïðîùàâøèñü, Ãàððè è Äðàêî, ñïîòûêàÿñü, íàïðàâèëèñü ê âûõîäó. Âîëäåìîðò æåñòîì ïîïðîñèë Áóêêàðòà ïðîâîäèòü èõ. Òîò êèâíóë è ïîø¸ë âñëåä çà ìàëü÷èêàìè. Ïîñëå âêóñíîãî îáåäà, êîòîðûé Âîëäåìîðò ïðèãîòîâèë ëè÷íî, ïîä íåîòðûâíûì, ïîëíûì ñîæàëåíèÿ, âçãëÿäîì Áóêêàðòà, êîòîðîìó îí çàïðåòèë ÷òî-ëèáî äåëàòü ñåãîäíÿ, Ëîðä ðåøèë ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ íà ×¸ðíóþ Ãîðó – ýòàêèé ñóïåðìàðêåò ïîä îòêðûòûì íåáîì. Âûáðàâ â øêàôó êðàñèâóþ ÷¸ðíóþ ìàíòèþ, îí íàäåë å¸ è îöåíèâàþùå âçãëÿíóë íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî."Î÷åíü äàæå íè÷åãî", - îòìåòèë îí è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû.  
Çàãëÿíóâ â ãîñòèíóþ, Âîëäåìîðò óâèäåë âîçëå êàìèíà ìàëåíüêèé ôîíòàí÷èê.  
- Áóêêàðò! – ïîçâàë Âîëäåìîðò. – Ïîéä¸øü ñî ìíîé íà ×¸ðíóþ Ãîðó?  
Ôîíòàí÷èê ù¸ëêíóë è ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â Ïîòòåðà, êîòîðûé óëûáíóëñÿ è ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ êèâíóë.  
- Íå õî÷ó òåáÿ îñòàâëÿòü òóò îäíîãî, - ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, ïðîïóñêàÿ Áóêêàðòà âïåð¸ä è âûõîäÿ èç äîìà âñëåä çà íèì.  
Ïóòü íà ×¸ðíóþ Ãîðó ïðîëåãàë ÷åðåç Ò¸ìíûé Ëåñ. Äëÿ Áóêêàðòà ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî ðàçäîëüå – îí, áåñïðåðûâíî ù¸ëêàÿ, ïðåâðàùàëñÿ òî â êîøêó, òî â ïòèöó, òî â ïèëó, òî â òîïîð… Ïðàâäà, íå âñåãäà âîâðåìÿ è íå âñåãäà â òî, âî ÷òî åìó õîòåëîñü. Ýòîìó àêòèâíî ñïîñîáñòâîâàëî Çåëüå Íåóäà÷è.  
Íà ×¸ðíîé Ãîðå Âîëäåìîðò âçÿë Áóêêàðòà çà ðóêó, ÷òîáû ñ òåì, ïî íåñ÷àñòëèâîìó ñòå÷åíèþ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ, íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü, è äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà ëèñòîê. Îáîéäÿ íåñêîëüêî ìàãàçèíîâ, è êóïèâ, ñîãëàñíî ñïèñêó, ïî÷òè âñ¸ íåîáõîäèìîå, Âîëäåìîðò îñòàâèë Áóêêàðòà ñ ïîêóïêàìè â íåáîëüøîì êàôå, ïîñàäèâ çà ñàìûé äàëüíèé ñòîëèê ñïèíîé êî âõîäó, ÷òîá îí íå âèäåë ïîñåòèòåëåé è íå íà÷àë îïÿòü íåóäà÷íî ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ. Çàòåì çàêàçàë åìó ìîðîæåíîå, à ñàì ïîø¸ë â ìàãàçèí÷èê "_ßäû, ïðîòèâîÿäèÿ è ðåäêèå èíãðåäèåíòû äëÿ çåëèé_" íà äðóãîé ñòîðîíå óëèöû. Çâÿêíóë êîëîêîëü÷èê íà âõîäíîé äâåðè, è Âîëäåìîðò î÷óòèëñÿ ïåðåä ïðèëàâêîì ÿðêî îñâåù¸ííîãî ïîìåùåíèÿ, â ãëóáü êîòîðîãî óõîäèëè ïîëêè ñ òîâàðàìè. Âíåçàïíî îòêóäà-òî èç-çà ïîëîê ðàçäàëñÿ çâîíêèé ãîëîñîê, ïîäñòàòü êîëîêîëü÷èêó íà äâåðè:  
- Èäó, èäó!  
Ïîñëûøàëèñü òîðîïëèâûå øàãè, è, ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé, ó ïðèëàâêà îêàçàëàñü ïðèÿòíàÿ ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà â çåë¸íîé ìàíòèè. Âîëäåìîðò çà÷àðîâàííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íå¸. Å¸ ïðîíèöàòåëüíûå, êàê ó âàñèëèñêà, ãëàçà è ãðàöèÿ çìåè ïîòðÿñëè åãî âîîáðàæåíèå.  
- ×òî âàì óãîäíî? – âåæëèâî ñïðîñèëà îíà ñ äüÿâîëüñêîé óëûáêîé íà ãóáàõ.  
Âîëäåìîðò, íå îòðûâàÿ îò íå¸ âçãëÿäà, ïðîòÿíóë ñïèñîê èíãðåäèåíòîâ. Ãëàçà æåíùèíû ñêîëüçíóëè ïî åãî ëèöó, è îíà âçÿëà ó íåãî èç ðóê ëèñòîê.   
- Âû ðàíüøå çäåñü íå ðàáîòàëè, - çàãîâîðèë Âîëäåìîðò, íåìíîãî ïîâûñèâ ãîëîñ, òàê êàê âåäüìî÷êà ñ ïðîâîðñòâîì ñàëàìàíäðû óæå íàáèðàëà èíãðåäèåíòû â íåáîëüøóþ êîðîáêó, áûñòðî ïåðåìåùàÿñü îò îäíîãî ñòåëëàæà ê äðóãîìó.  
- Äà, ÿ íåäàâíî çäåñü, - îòîçâàëàñü îíà, íå îòðûâàÿñü îò ðàáîòû. – Êóïèëà ñòàðûé ìàãàçèí, îòðåìîíòèðîâàëà åãî è âîò.  
- Õîðîøî òóò, – ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, îáâîäÿ âçãëÿäîì ïîìåùåíèå.   
- Âàø çàêàç, - ðàçäàëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì çâîíêèé ãîëîñîê.  
Âîëäåìîðò ïîñìîòðåë íà âåäüìî÷êó. Îíà ïðîòÿãèâàëà åìó êîðîáêó ñ èíãðåäèåíòàìè.  
- Ñïàñèáî, - ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, áåðÿ êîðîáêó èç å¸ ðóê. – Ñêîëüêî ñ ìåíÿ?  
Âåäüìî÷êà îòîøëà ê êàññå è çàñòó÷àëà ïî êëàâèøàì.  
- Äåñÿòü Ãàëëåîíîâ è âîñåìü Ñèêëåé, - îòâåòèëà îíà, ãëÿäÿ íà ÷åê.  
Âîëäåìîðò îòñ÷èòàë íóæíóþ ñóììó è ïîëîæèë äåíüãè â òàðåëî÷êó â âèäå ÷åðåïà, âîçëå êàññû.  
- Ñïàñèáî, ïðèõîäèòå åù¸! – óëûáíóëàñü âåäüìî÷êà.  
- Îáÿçàòåëüíî, - âêðàä÷èâî îòâåòèë Âîëäåìîðò è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. – Äî ñâèäàíèÿ! – îáåðíóâøèñü, ñêàçàë îí.  
- Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàëà âåäüìî÷êà.  
Ìå÷òàòåëüíî óëûáàÿñü, Âîëäåìîðò âåðíóëñÿ â êàôå, è ñåë çà ñòîëèê íàïðîòèâ Áóêêàðòà. "Êàêàÿ ïðåëåñòü, - äóìàë îí, - êàêèå ãëàçà!". Âíåçàïíî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åìó íà ù¸êó ÷òî-òî øë¸ïíóëîñü. Âîëäåìîðò ïîñìîòðåë íà èçìàçàííîãî â ìîðîæåííîì ïî ñàìûå î÷êè Áóêêàðòà, êîòîðûé ñ âèíîâàòûì âèäîì ïðîòÿãèâàë åìó ñàëôåòêó. Ýòèì æå âå÷åðîì Âîëäåìîðò ñèäåë â êðåñëå ïåðåä êàìèíîì è â çàäóì÷èâîñòè íàïåâàë ñåáå ïîä íîñ ïåñåíêó èçâåñòíîé ãðóïïû "Ïðåìüåð Ìèíèñòð Ìàãèè":  
- "…Ó íå¸ ãëàçà, êàê ó Âåíãåðñêîãî Äðàêîíà, ëîêîíû å¸, êàê ãðèâà ó Åäèíîðîãà…"  
Âíåçàïíûé ñòóê îòâë¸ê Âîëäåìîðòà îò ýòèõ ïðèÿòíûõ ìûñëåé. Ëîðä âçãëÿíóë â êàìèí è íåäîâîëüíî ïîìîðùèëñÿ: â îãíå ïîêà÷èâàëàñü ãîëîâà ×åðâåõâîñòà. Íåìíîãî ïîêîëåáàâøèñü, Âîëäåìîðò ñêàçàë:  
- Çíàåøü ÷òî, Ïèòåð, èäè-êà òû äîìîé.  
- ×òî? – íå ïîíÿë ×åðâåõâîñò.  
- À òî. - Ó Âîëäåìîðòà áûëî ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîå íàñòðîåíèå, è åìó íå õîòåëîñü ãðóáèòü. – Òû ìîæåøü âåñòè ñâîþ ñîáñòâåííóþ æèçíü, è íå çàâèñåòü îò ìåíÿ.  
- Âû ìåíÿ óâîëüíÿåòå? Âîò òàê, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, âåæëèâûì ïèíêîì ïîä çàä? - ñ óæàñîì ñêàçàë Ïèòåð.  
Âîëäåìîðò íåïðèÿçíåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Îñòàòêè âåæëèâîñòè è òåðïåíèÿ ïîñòåïåííî ïîêèäàëè åãî.  
- ×åðâåõâîñò, òû ìíå áîëüøå íå íóæåí, ðàçâå íå ÿñíî? Èäè ñàì-çíàåøü-êóäà, - ãðóáî ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò è, ïîäíÿâøèñü ñ äèâàíà, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. Íà õîäó, íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü, îí âûòàùèë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è, íàïðàâèâ å¸ íà êàìèí, ïðîãîâîðèë:  
- Åxstinguo.  
Îãîíü íà÷àë ìåäëåííî óãàñàòü, ñòèðàÿ âîçìóù¸ííîå ëèöî Ïèòåðà.  
  
**Ãëàâà Ïÿòàÿ**   
  


"Ó÷èñü òàê, êàê áóäòî òåáå ïðåäñòîèò æèòü âå÷íî;  
æèâè òàê, êàê áóäòî òåáå ïðåäñòîèò óìåðåòü çàâòðà"  
_Î. Áèñìàðê_

Îò ìûòüÿ ïîñóäû ïîñëå çàâòðàêà Âîëäåìîðòà îòâë¸ê âçðûâ â ãîñòèíîé. "Èíòåðåñíî, ýòî Ìàëôîé èëè Ïîòòåð?" - ñïðîñèë îí ñåáÿ, âûòèðàÿ ðóêè î ïîëîòåíöå. Îêàçàëîñü, íè òîò, íè äðóãîé. Ñðåäè îáëîìêîâ ìåáåëè ñòîÿë Áóêêàðò, â óæàñå çàêðûâ îäíîé ðóêîé ðîò, à äðóãîé - ëîá.  
- Áóêêàðò! – âîçìóù¸ííî êðèêíóë Âîëäåìîðò, âûíèìàÿ èç êàðìàíà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. – Íó ÷òî òû íàäåëàë!  
Áóêêàðò îòíÿë ðóêè îò ëèöà, è æåñòàìè ïðèíÿëñÿ îáúÿñíÿòü, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî õîòåë ïðèáðàòüñÿ, íî íå÷àÿííî óðîíèë ìóòíûé øàðèê, ñòîÿâøèé äî ýòîãî íà ïîëêå íàä êàìèíîì.  
- Ôó, íó è âîíü! ß æå ïðîñèë òåáÿ íè÷åãî íå äåëàòü, ïîêà òû íàõîäèøüñÿ ïîä äåéñòâèåì Çåëüÿ Íåóäà÷è! – íåäîâîëüíî ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò. - Òû óðîíèë ïîäàðîê âàìïèðîâ - "çàïàõ Ãîðíîãî Òðîëëÿ" â êàïñóëå. Åñëè åãî áðîñèòü â öåëü, ðàçíåñ¸ò îáúåêò íà ìåëêèå êóñî÷êè è, êàê âèäèøü, áóäåò ïëîõî ïàõíóòü...   
Ïîòðåáîâàëîñü ñ äåñÿòîê âîññòàíàâëèâàþùèõ è àðîìàòèçèðóþùèõ çàêëèíàíèé, ÷òîáû ïðèâåñòè â ïîðÿäîê ãîñòèíóþ. Áóêêàðò ñìóù¸ííî ïåðåìèíàëñÿ ñ íîãè íà íîãó, òî è äåëî ïîðûâàÿñü ïîìî÷ü Âîëäåìîðòó. Íî òîò ãðîçíûì îêðèêîì "íå äâèãàéñÿ!" îñòàíàâëèâàë åãî. Òîëüêî Âîëäåìîðò óñïåë çàêîí÷èòü óáîðêó, êàê êàìèí âñïûõíóë çåë¸íûì îãí¸ì, è ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè, âûðâàâøèñü çà åãî ïðåäåëû, ïîáåæàëè ïî çàíàâåñêàì.   
- Fontis! – áûñòðî âûêðèêíóë Âîëäåìîðò, íàïðàâèâ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó íà çàíàâåñêè.   
Ðàçäàëñÿ âçðûâ, è ê íîãàì Âîëäåìîðòà èç êàìèíà ñ âîïëåì âûïàëè ãðÿçíûå Äðàêî è Ãàððè.   
- Âîò íå ïîâåçëî, - ñ ïðèòâîðíûì ñî÷óâñòâèåì ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, ãëÿäÿ íà íèõ ñâåðõó âíèç. – Òàêîå ðåäêî ñëó÷àåòñÿ – ïîïàñòü â ìîé êàìèí îäíîâðåìåííî…  
Ãàððè è Äðàêî ïîäíÿëèñü, è ñ ïîìîùüþ î÷èùàþùèõ çàêëèíàíèé íà÷àëè ïðèâîäèòü â ïîðÿäîê ñâîþ îäåæäó. Âîëäåìîðò ïîñïåøèë îòîéòè íà ïðèëè÷íîå ðàññòîÿíèå. È âîâðåìÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãàððè âûñòðåëèë âîäÿíîé ñòðó¸é. Ìàëôîé íå óñïåë ïîçëîðàäñòâîâàòü, òàê êàê âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû î÷èñòèòüñÿ, åãî ìàíòèÿ ïðèîáðåëà ãëóïûé, ÿðêî-ðîçîâûé öâåò.   
- Òàê, õâàòèò! – íå âûòåðïåë Âîëäåìîðò. – Èäèòå â âàííóþ.  
Íàêîíåö, íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ áîëåå-ìåíåå ÷èñòûå Äðàêî è Ãàððè âìåñòå ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì è Áóêêàðòîì óæå âõîäèëè â "ëàáîðàòîðèþ". Êîãäà ó÷åíèêè çàíÿëè ñâîè ìåñòà, Âîëäåìîðò ïîïðîñèë èõ ïî î÷åðåäè îò÷èòàòüñÿ î õîäå ýêñïåðèìåíòà ñ Çåëüåì Íåóäà÷è, à ïîñëå ýòîãî ïðåäëîæèë èñïèòü ïðîòèâîÿäèå, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî âûñûïàâ â íåãî çàãîòîâëåííûé íàêàíóíå, òîë÷¸íûé áåçîàðîâûé êàìåíü. Äðàêî è Ãàððè òîðîïëèâî äîáàâèëè áåçîàð è ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, çà÷åðïíóâ ñòàêàíàìè çåëüå, âûïèëè åãî. Áóêêàðò ñìîòðåë íà íèõ, íåóâåðåííî äåðæà íàä êîòëîì êîðîáî÷êó ñî ñâîèì òîë÷¸íûì áåçîàðîì.   
- Äàâàé æå, - ïîäáîäðèë åãî Âîëäåìîðò.  
Áóêêàðò íåìíîãî ïîäóìàë, ïîñìîòðåë íà Âîëäåìîðòà è, âçäîõíóâ, âûñûïàë ïîðîøîê â êîò¸ë.  
- Òåïåðü ïðîâåðèì, íàñêîëüêî õîðîøè âàøè ïðîòèâîÿäèÿ, – ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, è ïîäîø¸ë ê ñàìîìó äàëüíåìó øêàôó. – Ïîòòåð, - ïîçâàë îí. – Âûéäè èç-çà ñâîåãî ñòîëà. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ âûïóùó äåìîíà, ïîïðîáóé ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íèì. Òàêèì îáðàçîì, ìû óáü¸ì ñðàçó äâóõ çàéöåâ – ïðîâåðèì çåëüå è âñïîìíèì, êàê îáåçâðåäèòü… Êëèíîõâîñòà! – Ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî Âîëäåìîðò ïðîèçí¸ñ, ïîâûñèâ ãîëîñ, è îòêðûë äâåðöó.  
Èç øêàôà âûðâàëîñü ñóùåñòâî, ïîõîæåå íà ïîðîñ¸íêà, ñ êîðîòêèìè íîæêàìè è òîëñòûì õâîñòîì. Ìàëåíüêèå ÷¸ðíûå ãëàçêè ïîáë¸ñêèâàëè ïîä ñèëüíûìè ëàìïàìè ëàáîðàòîðèè.   
- Äåìîí íàõîäèòñÿ ïîä çàêëÿòèåì "çàìåøàòåëüñòâà", ÷òîáû îí ñëèøêîì íå ìåòàëñÿ òóò, – ïîÿñíèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Êëèíîõâîñò îñòàíîâèëñÿ íåïîäàë¸êó îò Ãàððè è çàâåðòåë ãîëîâîé â ïîèñêàõ ìåñòà, êóäà ñïðÿòàòüñÿ. Ãàððè, îñòîðîæíî, íå ñâîäÿ âçãëÿäà ñ äåìîíà, äîñòàë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, ïî õîäó, íàõìóðèâ áðîâè, òùåòíî ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî ìîæåò îòïóãíóòü Êëèíîõâîñòà.   
- Âðîäå áû, ñîáàêà, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè, è, òàêæå îñòîðîæíî, äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà ñêîìêàííûé êëî÷îê ïåðãàìåíòà. Áðîñèâ åãî íà ïîë, îí íàïðàâèë íà íåãî âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, è, âçìàõíóâ åþ, õîòåë, áûëî, ïðîèçíåñòè çàêëèíàíèå, íî ïàëî÷êà âûñêîëüçíóëà ó íåãî èç ðóê è îòëåòåëà âïðàâî, ê ñòåíå. Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà íå¸ è ñòàë îñòîðîæíî, áî÷êîì, êîñÿñü íà Êëèíîõâîñòà, ïîäáèðàòüñÿ ê íåé. Ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿâ ïàëî÷êó, Ãàððè ñäåëàë øàã ê ñâîåé ñêîìêàííîé áóìàãå íà ïîëó, è áûñòðî ïðîãîâîðèë:   
- Papyrus verto a bestiola – canis!  
"À ÿ è íå çíàë, ÷òî âñåõ ñîáàê ìîæíî îõàðàêòåðèçîâàòü, êàê bestiola, - äóìàë Âîëäåìîðò, ãëÿäÿ íà ðåçóëüòàò.  
Êîìîê ïåðãàìåíòà íà ïîëó ïîäñêî÷èë, è ñ ë¸ãêèì õëîïêîì ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â êðîøå÷íóþ, êîðè÷íåâóþ êàðìàííóþ ñîáà÷îíêó, êîòîðàÿ ñ òîíêèì ïðîíçèòåëüíûì ëàåì íàáðîñèëàñü íà áîòèíêè Ãàððè è ñòàëà ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ íèìè.  
Êëèíîõâîñò ïîêîñèëñÿ íà íå¸ ñâîèìè ÷¸ðíûìè ãëàçêàìè è îòîø¸ë íà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ íàçàä, ïðîäîëæàÿ âåðòåòü ãîëîâîé. Ãàððè îòñêî÷èë. Ñîáà÷îíêà êèíóëàñü ñëåäîì.  
- Òàê, õâàòèò, - ðàçäðàæ¸ííî ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò è âçìàõíóë âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, íàïðàâèâ å¸ íà ñîáà÷êó, - reparo!  
Ñîáà÷îíêà âçâèçãíóëà, è ñíîâà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â êîìîê ïåðãàìåíòà. Ãàððè, ñêîíôóæåííî, ïîäíÿë åãî è ïîëîæèë â êàðìàí.  
- Ìàëôîé, òåïåðü òû, - ñêîìàíäîâàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Çàâèäåâ áåøåííî-ðîçîâóþ ìàíòèþ Äðàêî, äåìîí íåäîâîëüíî çàðû÷àë. Äðàêî õîòåë íåìíîãî îòîéòè íàçàä, íî íàñòóïèë íà ðàçâÿçàâøèéñÿ øíóðîê áîòèíêà è ñâàëèëñÿ íà ïîë. Ãàððè ôûðêíóë.  
- Çàòêíèñü, Ïîòòåð, - çëîáíî ïðîøèïåë Ìàëôîé, îñòîðîæíî ïîäíèìàÿñü, íå ñâîäÿ ãëàç ñ Êëèíîõâîñòà. Íàïðàâèâ íà íåãî ïàëî÷êó, îí çàäóì÷èâî ïðîáîðìîòàë:  
- Ïî÷åìó ñîáàêà? À, ê ÷¸ðòó. Àâàäà Êåäàâðà! – ðåøèòåëüíî äîáàâèë îí, âûïóñòèâ ñëàáûå áëåäíî-çåë¸íûå ëó÷èêè èç ñâîåé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè.  
Æàëêîå ïîäîáèå Ïðîêëÿòèÿ ñ ãëóõèì çâóêîì óäàðèëîñü î Êëèíîõâîñòà.  
"Íó è áîëâàí. Åñëè áû âñ¸ â æèçíè ðåøàëîñü ñ ïîìîùüþ Àâàäà Êåäàâðû… Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî îí íå óìååò ïðàâèëüíî ñîòâîðèòü ýòî çàêëèíàíèå", - ïîäóìàë Âîëäåìîðò.   
Äåìîí ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé è öàðàïíóë êîïûòöåì êàìåííûé ïîë.  
- Ñëåäóþùèé! Áóêêàðò! – ïîçâàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Áóêêàðò âûøåë èç-çà ñòîëà, ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê Êëèíîõâîñòó è, èçäàâ ë¸ãêèé ùåë÷îê, ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â êðóïíóþ áåëóþ ñîáàêó. Äåìîí øàðàõíóëñÿ ê ñòåíêå. Íî íå ïðîøëî è ñåêóíäû, êàê Áóêêàðò ñíîâà ïðèíÿë îáëèê Ãàððè. Ù¸ëêíóâ åù¸ íåñêîëüêî ðàç, îí ñ óæàñîì âçãëÿíóë íà Âîëäåìîðòà, è ê ñîáñòâåííîìó óäèâëåíèþ, òèõî ñêàçàë:  
- Íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. Âèäèìî, èç-çà áåçîàðà…  
Âîëäåìîðò íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé èçóìë¸ííî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, à ïîòîì ìåäëåííî ïðîèçí¸ñ:  
- Íó êîíå÷íî, òû âûïèë ïðîòèâîÿäèå è áåçîàðîâûé êàìåíü ïîëíîñòüþ îáåçâðåäèë òåáÿ. Êîãäà çåëüå ïîäåéñòâóåò â ïîëíóþ ñèëó, òû äàæå ù¸ëêàòü íå ñìîæåøü!  
- Íàäî æå… - ãðóñòíî ïðîòÿíóë Áóêêàðò.  
- Íå ðàññòðàèâàéñÿ, òû áûë ïðàâ. Áåëàÿ Ñîáàêà – âîò ÷òî ìîæåò îáåçâðåäèòü Êëèíîõâîñòà, - óñïîêîèë åãî Âîëäåìîðò. – À íå "Àâàäà Êåäàâðà", - ïðåçðèòåëüíî äîáàâèë îí, îáåðíóâøèñü ê Ìàëôîþ.  
Òîò ñëîæèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè, è äåëàë âèä, êàê áóäòî ðå÷ü èä¸ò âîâñå íå î í¸ì.  
- Ïðîñòî êòî-òî íå ÷èòàë êíèãó "Âîëøåáíûå Òâàðè", - óëûáàÿñü, âïîëãîëîñà ñêàçàë Ãàððè.  
- Òåáÿ ýòî òîæå êàñàåòñÿ, Ïîòòåð, òàê ÷òî, ìîë÷àë áû óæ, - ïðèêðèêíóë íà íåãî Âîëäåìîðò, è, âçìàõíóâ ïàëî÷êîé, ïðîãîâîðèë: – Accio Êëèíîõâîñò!   
Ïîñàäèâ äåìîíà íàçàä â øêàô, Âîëäåìîðò ñêàçàë:  
- Â îáùåì, ÿ âèæó, ÷òî ëó÷øå âñåõ çåëüå îïÿòü ïîëó÷èëîñü ó Áóêêàðòà.   
- À êîãäà Íåóäà÷à ïåðåñòàíåò äåéñòâîâàòü? – ðàçäðàæåííî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, õëîïàÿ ïî ñòîëó ðóêîé ñ âîñïëàìåíèâøèìñÿ ðóêàâîì. – Fontis! Fontis! ×¸ðò! – ïðèêàçûâàë îí ñâîåé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êå, êîòîðàÿ ñíà÷àëà íå õîòåëà ñëóøàòüñÿ, à ïîòîì âûïóñòèëà îãðîìíóþ ñòðóþ âîäû, êîòîðàÿ, ïðàâäà, ïîòóøèëà îãîíü íà ðóêàâå, íî ïðè ýòîì ïîëíîñòüþ çàìî÷èëà, óõìûëÿþùåãîñÿ çà ñîñåäíèì ñòîëîì, Ìàëôîÿ.  
- &#%#, Ïîòòåð! – âûðóãàëñÿ Ìàëôîé, ïîäíèìàÿ ðóêè è îãëÿäûâàÿ ñâîþ ïðîìîêøóþ ðîçîâóþ ìàíòèþ.  
- Çàòêíèñü, Ìàëôîé, - ðÿâêíóë Âîëäåìîðò. – Ïîòòåð, óñïîêîéñÿ! Â òå÷åíèå ÷àñà âñ¸ ïðîéä¸ò. Òåïåðü ñêàæèòå ìíå, êàêèå ÷óâñòâà âû èñïûòûâàëè, íàõîäÿñü ïîä äåéñòâèåì Çåëüÿ Íåóäà÷è? Ìàëôîé?  
Íåìíîãî ïîäóìàâ, è íåïðèÿçíåííî âçãëÿíóâ íà Ãàððè, Äðàêî íåõîòÿ îòâåòèë:  
- Ìíå áûëî îáèäíî, ÷òî âñå ëþäè, êàê ëþäè, à ó ìåíÿ âñ¸ íàïåðåêîñÿê.  
- À òû, Ïîòòåð?  
- À ÿ áûë ðàññòðîåí èç-çà âñåãî ýòîãî. È åù¸ ó ìåíÿ áîëåë æèâîò! – ñêàçàë Ãàððè.  
- Áóêêàðò? Áëàãî, òåïåðü òû ìîæåøü ãîâîðèòü, – çàìåòèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- ß ðàçî÷àðîâàëñÿ â ýòîé æèçíè. Ñòðàøíî, êîãäà âñ¸, çà ÷òî íå áåð¸øüñÿ, íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, âàëèòñÿ èç ðóê, - òèõî îòâåòèë îí.  
Âîëäåìîðò óäîâëåòâîð¸ííî êèâíóë:  
- Âñ¸ âåðíî. Ïîìíèòå, â÷åðà ÿ ãîâîðèë âàì î öâåòå âàøèõ çåëèé? Òàê âîò, ïðàâèëüíîå Çåëüå Íåóäà÷è ñïîñîáíî äîâåñòè ÷åëîâåêà äî ñàìîóáèéñòâà, åñëè åãî äåéñòâèå ïðîäëèòñÿ ñëèøêîì äîëãî. Ñíà÷àëà æåðòâà ðàçî÷àðîâûâàåòñÿ â ñâîåé æèçíè, îñîçíà¸ò ñâîþ íèê÷¸ìíîñòü, ïîòîì âïàäàåò â àïàòèþ, à çàòåì ïîïàäàåò íà êëàäáèùå. Ïîñëåäíåå ãðîçèëî òîëüêî Áóêêàðòó, òàê êàê åãî çåëüå áûëî ïðèãîòîâëåíî òàê, êàê íóæíî. À òåïåðü âñå èä¸ì íàâåðõ. Ëàòûíü, Àðèôìàíòèêà, Çàêëèíàíèÿ, – çàêîí÷èë ñâîþ ëåêöèþ Âîëäåìîðò è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè.  
Ó÷åíèêè ïîñëåäîâàëè çà íèì – äâîå íåõîòÿ, îäèí ðàäîñòíî. Ïîñëå îáåäà Âîëäåìîðò è Áóêêàðò ñíîâà äî ñàìîãî âå÷åðà êîïàëèñü íà ãðÿäêàõ. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ïðîòèâîÿäèå ëèøèëî Áóêêàðòà ñìûñëà åãî æèçíè, Âîëäåìîðò ïðèçíàâàëñÿ ñåáå, ÷òî äàæå ðàä ýòîìó, - òåïåðü Áóêêàðò ìîã ãîâîðèòü, è â äîìå ñòàëî íå òàê îäèíîêî, êàê ðàíüøå. Ëîðä óæå ñâûêñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî Áóêêàðò ïðîâîäèò áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ñâîåé æèçíè â âèäå Ãàððè, íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, â ãëàçàõ Âîëäåìîðòà, èìåííî íà Ãàððè îí áûë ïîõîæ ìåíüøå âñåãî. Ýòîò Áóêêàðò áûë â ïîëíîé ìåðå óäèâèòåëüíûì ñóùåñòâîì. Îí ìûñëèë ÷åëîâå÷åñêèìè ìåðêàìè, ïðè÷¸ì ñîâåðøåííî ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî; îí áûë äîáðûì, ëþáîçíàòåëüíûì è ïîíÿòëèâûì. Áîëåå òîãî, îí îêàçàëñÿ åù¸ è î÷åíü ñïîñîáíûì è çàïîìèíàë âñ¸, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò ðàññêàçûâàë åìó.   
Âå÷åðîì, êîãäà îíè îáà ñèäåëè â ãîñòèíîé, Âîëäåìîðò â ñâî¸ì êðåñëå, à Áóêêàðò ïåðåä êàìèíîì, è ïèëè ãîðÿ÷èé øîêîëàä, ýòî Terrae Filius íåîæèäàííî ñïðîñèëî:  
- À ÿ ìîã áû ó÷èòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå?  
Âîëäåìîðò óäèâë¸ííî ïîäíÿë áðîâè.  
- Çà÷åì òåáå ýòî? ß â ñîñòîÿíèè íàó÷èòü òåáÿ âñåìó, ÷òî äîëæåí çíàòü õîðîøèé ìàã.   
- Äà, íî… - çàìÿëñÿ Áóêêàðò, - ÿ òàê áû õîòåë… À ×¸ðíóþ Ìàãèþ ìîæíî èçó÷àòü è íà êàíèêóëàõ! – ïîñïåøèë îí óñïîêîèòü Âîëäåìîðòà.   
Ëîðä çàäóìàëñÿ. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, ýòî äàæå õîðîøî, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ïîëó÷èò îáðàçîâàíèå â îäíîé èç ëó÷øèõ øêîë Êîëäîâñòâà, íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû… Îòúåçä Áóêêàðòà â Õîãâàðòñ áóäåò îçíà÷àòü, ÷òî íà ìíîãèå ìåñÿöû â äîìå ñíîâà ïîñåëèòñÿ îäèíî÷åñòâî. Çà ýòè òðè äíÿ Âîëäåìîðò óìóäðèëñÿ î÷åíü ñèëüíî ïðèâÿçàòüñÿ ê Áóêêàðòó, êîòîðûé ïëàòèë åìó òåì æå. Âçäîõíóâ è ñäåëàâ ãëîòîê èç ñâîåé êðóæêè, Ëîðä ñêàçàë:  
- Ïîñìîòðèì. ß íàïèøó ïèñüìî Äàìáëäîðó.  
"Âåäü îí ìîæåò è îòêàçàòü", - ïðî ñåáÿ äîáàâèë Âîëäåìîðò.   
Áóêêàðò ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî è ñíîâà îòâåðíóëñÿ ê îãíþ.   
Âñêîðå Áóêêàðò óñíóë, îï¸ðøèñü ãîëîâîé î êàìèííóþ ðåø¸òêó. Âîëäåìîðò îñòîðîæíî ïîäíÿë åãî è îòí¸ñ â êîìíàòó ïîä ÷åðäàêîì, ãäå Áóêêàðò ïîïðîñèë ðàçðåøèòü åìó æèòü. Óëîæèâ ðåá¸íêà íà êðîâàòü, îí íàêðûë åãî îäåÿëîì, è ñíÿë ñ íåãî î÷êè, ïîëîæèâ èõ íà òóìáî÷êó ðÿäîì. Óäèâëÿÿñü ñàì ñåáå, Âîëäåìîðò ñïóñòèëñÿ â áèáëèîòåêó. Äîñòàâ ïåðãàìåíò, îí ñåë çà ñòîë è êðåïêî çàäóìàëñÿ, êàê åìó óáåäèòü Äàìáëäîðà âçÿòü â Õîãâàðòñ áóêêàðòà. Ïðè÷¸ì íå ïðîñòî áóêêàðòà, à êîïèþ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, êîòîðûé ê òîìó æå ÿâëÿåòñÿ ïðîòåæå ñàìîãî Ò¸ìíîãî Ëîðäà. Âîëäåìîðò âñòàë â ïÿòü óòðà, ïðèâ¸ë ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê, (ïðîòèâ ñâîåãî îáûêíîâåíèÿ, çà äâà ÷àñà) è, ïðèõâàòèâ äâå êëåòêè, öåëëîôàíîâûå ïàêåòû, âåð¸âêó è ïàðó ñýíäâè÷åé, ïîø¸ë â ëåñ. Îí äîëãî áð¸ë ìåæäó îãðîìíûõ äåðåâüåâ è êóñòîâ ñ êàïëÿìè ðîñû è ÷åðòûõàëñÿ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî âñÿ åãî ìàíòèÿ ïðîìîêëà. Íàêîíåö, îí âûø¸ë íà íåáîëüøóþ ïîëÿíêó, ìåñòàìè çàñûïàííóþ âåòêàìè, ñ êîïîøàùèìèñÿ â íèõ ìàëåíüêèìè äðàêîí÷èêàìè. Â ýòîé ÷àñòè ëåñà íàõîäèëîñü ïîñåëåíèå ìèãðèðîâàâøèõ ñþäà Ïåðóàíñêèõ ßäîçóáîâ, ñïàñàþùèõñÿ îò èñòðåáëåíèÿ. Íà ðàññâåòå âçðîñëûå îñîáè (ïî ïîäñ÷¸òàì Âîëäåìîðòà, èõ áûëî çäåñü ïðèìåðíî øåñòü) îòïðàâëÿëèñü â áëèçëåæàùèå äåðåâíè íà ïîèñêè ïèùè. Âîëäåìîðò ïîäîø¸ë ê ãíåçäó, îñòîðîæíî âçÿë îäíîãî äåò¸íûøà è ïîñàäèë â êëåòêó. Îãëÿäåâøèñü, îí óâåðåííî íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ãóñòûõ ïåðåïëåò¸ííûõ ìåæäó ñîáîé êóñòîâ. Íè îäíîìó íîðìàëüíîìó ìàãó â ãîëîâó áû íå ïðèøëî ëåçòü â òàêèå äåáðè, íî Âîëäåìîðò çíàë Ò¸ìíûé Ëåñ, êàê ñîáñòâåííûé äîì.  
- Avis, – ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, íàïðàâèâ íà êóñòû âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, èç êîòîðîé âûðâàëàñü ñòàéêà ìàëåíüêèõ ãîëóáîâàòî-ñåðåáðèñòûõ ïòè÷åê. Ïòè÷êè óñòðåìèëèñü â ñïóòàííûå âåòâè, è ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ìåæäó êóñòàìè îòêðûëàñü óçêàÿ òðîïèíêà. Ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê Âîëäåìîðò ø¸ë ïî íåé â ãëóáü ëåñà, êóñòû ïîçàäè íåãî ñíîâà ñïëåòàëèñü. Âñêîðå Ëîðä âûøåë ê ïîäíîæèþ îãðîìíîé ñêàëû, ïî êàìíÿì êîòîðîé ïîëçàëè ðàçíîöâåòíûå ãèãàíòñêèå óëèòêè-ÿðêîïîëçû. Òðàâà âîêðóã áûëà âûææåíà ðîâíûìè, ìåñòàìè ïåðåêðåùèâàþùèìèñÿ äîðîæêàìè. Ïîäîéäÿ ê íåáîëüøîìó âûñòóïó, íà êîòîðîì ñèäåë ÿðêîïîëç ÿäîâèòî-çåë¸íîãî öâåòà, Âîëäåìîðò ïîñòàâèë êëåòêè íà çåìëþ è àêêóðàòíî âçÿëñÿ îáåèìè ðóêàìè çà òâ¸ðäûé ïàíöèðü. Îñòîðîæíî ðàñêà÷èâàÿ óëèòêó èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, îí ìåäëåííî îòëåïèë å¸ îò êàìíÿ. Êîãäà ÿðêîïîëç ñî ñìà÷íûì ÷ìîêîì îòîðâàëñÿ è òóò æå ñïðÿòàëñÿ ê ñåáå â ðàêîâèíó, Âîëäåìîðò ïîëîæèë åãî â ïóñòóþ êëåòêó ñ ïîääîíîì è äâèíóëñÿ äàëüøå. Îáîãíóâ ñêàëó, îí îêàçàëñÿ îêîëî ìèëîâèäíîé ïîëÿíêè, êîå-ãäå îñâåù¸ííîé ëó÷àìè ñîëíöà, ïðîáèâàâøèìèñÿ ñêâîçü ãóñòóþ ëèñòâó. Íî Âîëäåìîðò çíàë, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòà ïîëÿíêà - Ãíóñíîå Áîëîòî, êîòîðîå ìîæåò çàòÿíóòü ñàìîãî áîëüøîãî äðàêîíà, ïðè÷¸ì òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî òîò äàæå ìîðãíóòü íå óñïååò, à íà ïîâåðõíîñòè íå îñòàíåòñÿ è ñëåäà. Âîêðóã áîëîòà, òî è äåëî íûðÿÿ â íåãî, êîïîøèëèñü Ñèíèå Ñåðïåíòû îêîëî âîñüìè ôóòîâ äëèíîé – îñîáûé âèä çìåé, êîòîðûå æèâóò â ïîäîáíîãî ðîäà ÿäîâèòûõ òðÿñèíàõ è çàãðÿçí¸ííûõ òîêñè÷åñêèìè îòõîäàìè âîäî¸ìàõ. Âîëäåìîðò îãëÿäåëñÿ. Íåïîäàë¸êó îò íåãî, ñâåðíóâøèñü êëóáêîì, ëåæàëà îäíà çìåÿ è âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðåëà íà ðàñêà÷èâàþùèéñÿ ïåðëàìóòðîâûé öâåòîê, îäèíîêî âîçâûøàþùèéñÿ ïî÷òè â ñàìîì öåíòðå áîëîòà. Âîëäåìîðò ïîñòàâèë êëåòêè íà çåìëþ è ïîø¸ë ê çìåå.  
- Èçâèíèòå çà áåñïîêîéñòâî, - âåæëèâî, íî ñâûñîêà îáðàòèëñÿ îí ê íåé íà Ñåðïåíòàíãå. – Íå ìîãëè áû âû ìíå ïîìî÷ü êîå â ÷¸ì?  
Çìåÿ îòîðâàëàñü îò ñîçåðöàíèÿ öâåòêà è âçãëÿíóëà íà Âîëäåìîðòà ðóáèíîâûìè ãëàçàìè.  
- Êîíå÷íî, õîçÿèí, ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, - ÿâíî áåç îíîãî îòâåòèëà çìåÿ. Íî òàê êàê ëþáîé ìàã, ãîâîðÿùèé íà Ñåðïåíòàíãå – Ïîâåëèòåëü, è åãî æåëàíèå – çàêîí, çìåè äîëæíû ïîâèíîâàòüñÿ.  
Âîëäåìîðò îáúÿñíèë çìåå, ÷òî åìó íàäî ïîäíÿòü ñî äíà áîëîòà ìåøîê, à äëÿ ýòîãî íóæíî ïðîñòî ïðèâÿçàòü ê íåìó âåð¸âêó. Çìåÿ áåç îñîáîãî ýíòóçèàçìà êèâíóëà, âçÿëà â çóáû êîíåö âåð¸âêè è ïîïîëçëà ê áîëîòó. Âîëäåìîðò ðàçìàòûâàë âåð¸âêó ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê çìåÿ óõîäèëà âñ¸ ãëóáæå ïîä âîäó. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ âåð¸âêà çàìåðëà, à ñïóñòÿ åù¸ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, íà ïîâåðõíîñòü âûïëûëà çìåÿ è âûïîëçëà íà áåðåã. Âîëäåìîðò ïîáëàãîäàðèë å¸ è íà÷àë îñòîðîæíî òÿíóòü âåð¸âêó ñ ãðóçîì. Êîãäà äîâîëüíî îáú¸ìíûé ìîêðûé ìåøîê èç øêóðû äðàêîíà, çàùèù¸ííûé ïðîòèâîçàòÿãèâàþùèì-â-òðÿñèíó çàêëÿòèåì, îêàçàëñÿ íà òðàâå ðÿäîì ñ íèì, Âîëäåìîðò îòêðûë åãî îñîáûì çàêëèíàíèåì è çàãëÿíóë âíóòðü. Çîëîòûå Ãàëëåîíû ïðèÿòíî çàáëåñòåëè â ëó÷àõ ñîëíöà. "Íè îäèí ÷åëîâåê, äàæå çíàÿ î òîì, ÷òî â ýòîì áîëîòå ñïðÿòàíû òàêèå äåíüãè, íå ïîëåçåò ñþäà. À åñëè äàæå è ïîëåçåò, òî âðÿä ëè âûáåðåòñÿ îáðàòíî", - ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì îòìåòèë Âîëäåìîðò è, âçÿâ íåñêîëüêî ãîðñòåé Ãàëëåîíîâ, ñíîâà çàêðûë ìåøîê è îïóñòèë åãî íà äíî áîëîòà. Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ñúåâ ñýíäâè÷è, îí åù¸ íåìíîãî ïîñèäåë âîçëå áîëîòà è îòïðàâèëñÿ â îáðàòíûé ïóòü. Ïî õîäó íàáèðàÿ â öåëëîôàíîâûå ïàêåòû ðàçíûõ ìåëêèõ ñóùåñòâ.   
Êîãäà Âîëäåìîðò äîáðàëñÿ äî äîìà, çà íèì âåñåëî òîïàëè äâà Êðàñíûõ Ãàëñòó÷êà, ñ êîòîðûìè óäàëîñü äîãîâîðèòüñÿ, à â ïàêåòàõ âîçèëèñü íåñêîëüêî ãðþìîøìåëåé, êëóáêîïóõ, ëàçèëü, ñíèäæåò è ñìåðòîôàëä. Âñå îíè, êðîìå Ãàëñòó÷êîâ, áûëè ïîä çàêëÿòèåì çàìåøàòåëüñòâà. Ïèòåð Ïåòòèãðþ ñèäåë â ïîëóò¸ìíîé, õîðîøî îáñòàâëåííîé ãîñòèíîé è, ïðåäàííî ãëÿäÿ â õîëîäíûå ñåðûå ãëàçà Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ, âåùàë.  
- Õîçÿèí, ïðÿìî ñêàæó, íå â ñåáå. Ïðîãíàë ìåíÿ, çàÿâèâ, ÷òî ÿ åìó áîëüøå íå íóæåí.  
- Íó, ýòî, êàê ðàç íîðìàëüíî, - ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè çàìåòèë Ëþöèóñ, ãëÿäÿ â óïîð íà Ïèòåðà.  
- È ýòî ïîñëå âñåãî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ äëÿ íåãî ñäåëàë, - ïðîäîëæàë ×åðâåõâîñò, ïðèòâîðèâøèñü, ÷òî íå çàìåòèë íàñìåøêè. – ß íàø¸ë åãî, âûõîäèë, äîèë åãî ìåðçêóþ çìåþ…  
- Ê äåëó, – ïåðåáèë åãî Ìàëôîé.  
Ïèòåð èñïîäëîáüÿ âçãëÿíóë íà Ëþöèóñà è ìåäëåííî ïðîèçí¸ñ:  
- Íàäî îò íåãî èçáàâèòüñÿ.  
Ìàëôîé ïðèïîäíÿë îäíó áðîâü.  
- Òû çàéì¸øü åãî ìåñòî, - ïðîäîëæàë Ïèòåð. – Òû ïðèäóìàåøü, êàê ýòî ñäåëàòü. ß ðàññêàæó òåáå âñ¸, ÷òî çíàþ.  
- Âåðíî… ïîêà îí åñòü, âñÿ âëàñòü ó íåãî… - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîãîâîðèë Ëþöèóñ. – Ñëóøàé, à ÷òî òàì Âîëäåìîðò ãîâîðèë íàñ÷¸ò òîãî, ÷òî ó Ïîòòåðà ÷àñòü åãî ñèëû? Ýòî ïðàâäà? – íåîæèäàííî ñïðîñèë îí.  
- Ïðàâäà, - îòâåòèë Ïèòåð. - È åñëè õîçÿèí íå ñâèõíóëñÿ, òî îí ñåé÷àñ êàê ðàç ðàáîòàåò íàä ýòèì. Â îáùåì, íàì â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, íàäî ñïåøèòü. Ñóùåñòâóåò îäíî î÷åíü ñëîæíîå çåëüå, ñïîñîáíîå ëèøèòü âñåé ìàãè÷åñêîé ñèëû ëþáîãî ìàãà, êîòîðûé åãî âûïüåò. Íî åñòü óñëîâèå: ïüþùèé äîëæåí äîâåðÿòü òîìó, êòî óãîñòèë åãî ýòèì çåëüåì. Â ñëó÷àå ñ Äæåéìñîì Ïîòòåðîì, Âîëäåìîðò èñïîëüçîâàë ìåíÿ. Íî ïðîèçîøëî íåïðåäâèäåííîå - êîãäà Ëîðä ïðîñòî ïîïûòàëñÿ óáèòü Ãàððè, òîò íå òîëüêî îòðàçèë ïðîêëÿòèå, íî è âûòÿíóë âñþ ìàãè÷åñêóþ ñèëó, ïðè÷¸ì è òó, êîòîðóþ Âîëäåìîðò íàêîïèë ñ ïîìîùüþ çåëüÿ, è åãî ñîáñòâåííóþ. Òàê ÷òî, íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî Ïîòòåðó, êîòîðûé äàæå íå óìååò ýòîé ñèëîé ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ, óäàëîñü ïÿòü ðàç ïîáåäèòü Âåëèêîãî Íåïîáåäèìîãî Ëîðäà Âîëäåìîðòà. Âîçìîæíî, Ëîðä êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ïûòàåòñÿ âîéòè â äîâåðèå ê Ãàððè, ÷òîáû äàòü åìó ýòî çåëüå è âåðíóòü ñåáå âñþ íàêîïëåííóþ, îòîáðàííóþ ó ëó÷øèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ ìàãè÷åñêóþ ñèëó.  
Ëþöèóñ âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàë è, êîãäà ×åðâåõâîñò çàêîí÷èë ãîâîðèòü, îí åù¸ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ çàäóì÷èâî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Ïèòåð òåðïåëèâî æäàë.  
- Çíà÷èò òàê, - íàêîíåö ïðîèçí¸ñ Ëþöèóñ. – Òû îòïðàâëÿåøüñÿ øïèîíèòü çà Âîëäåìîðòîì è, åñëè âûÿñíÿåòñÿ, ÷òî òû ïðàâ, äà¸øü ìíå çíàòü.  
- À ïîòîì?  
- À ïîòîì… Êîãäà ýòî çåëüå áóäåò ãîòîâî, ñîîáùàåøü ìíå. Ìû âìåñòå ïðîñëåäèì çà òåì, ÷òîáû Ïîòòåð åãî âûïèë, à ïîñëå ñðàçó èçáàâëÿåìñÿ îò Âîëäåìîðòà è æä¸ì, êîãäà Ïîòòåð îòäàñò _ìíå_ âñþ _åãî_ ñèëó. Ïîíÿòíî?  
- Ïîíÿòíî, - ïðîòÿíóë Ïèòåð. – À ìíå ÷òî ñ ýòîãî âñåãî áóäåò? Òû âåäü íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî âñ¸ ýòî ÿ ðàññêàçàë òåáå ïðîñòî çà "ñïàñèáî"?  
- ×òî òåáå áóäåò? – íàñìåøëèâî ñïðîñèë Ìàëôîé. – ß îñòàâëþ òåáÿ â æèâûõ, òàê è áûòü.  
Ïèòåð âçäðîãíóë.  
- È âîîáùå, - äîáàâèë Ëþöèóñ. – Îòêóäà ìíå çíàòü, ÷òî òû íå ïûòàåøüñÿ ìåíÿ ïîäñòàâèòü? ×òî åñëè Âîëäåìîðò ïîïðîñèë óñòðîèòü íåáîëüøóþ ïðîâåðêó ñâîèõ ïîä÷èí¸ííûõ? À?  
- Íå âåðèøü ìíå? – ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ñïðîñèë ×åðâåõâîñò. – Òîãäà ìîæåøü ïîéòè è ñàì ïðîâåðèòü, êàê Ëîðä íÿí÷èòñÿ ñ ýòèì Ïîòòåðîì.  
- Íÿí÷èòñÿ? – óäèâë¸ííî ïåðåñïðîñèë Ìàëôîé.  
- Èìåííî, - êèâíóë Ïèòåð. – Íàâåðíîå, îí åãî óñûíîâèë. Ïîòòåð äàæå äîìîé íå âîçâðàùàåòñÿ, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó. Ñêîëüêî èõ âèæó, âñ¸ íà ãðÿäêàõ ïåðåä äîìîì êîïàþòñÿ.  
- ×åãî òîëüêî íå áûâàåò, - ôèëîñîôñêè çàìåòèë Ìàëôîé è, ïîäóìàâ, äîáàâèë:  
- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå òî÷íî ïîðà îò íåãî èçáàâëÿòüñÿ.  
  
**Ãëàâà Øåñòàÿ**   
  


"Äîëãî õîäèòü íà çàäíèõ ëàïàõ ìîæåò òîëüêî ÷åëîâåê."

Óðîê çâåðîëîãèè ïðîõîäèë ñîâñåì íå òàê, êàê ïëàíèðîâàë Âîëäåìîðò. Ìàëôîé íàïóãàë ÿðêîïîëçà, êîòîðûé ñïðÿòàëñÿ â ñâîþ ðàêîâèíó è áîëüøå èíòåðåñà íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë. Ïîòòåð òîæå ïîñòàðàëñÿ, ÷òîáû ñîðâàòü çàíÿòèÿ. Îí, äåðæà â ðóêàõ äåò¸íûøà Ïåðóàíñêîãî ßäîçóáà, âíèìàòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàë åãî, âåðòÿ òàê è ýäàê. Êîãäà äðàêîí÷èêó ýòî íàäîåëî, îí ïðèêóñèë Ãàððè çà ïàëåö. Ïîòòåð âñêðèêíóë è îòïóñòèë ÿäîçóáà, êîòîðûé òóò æå çàïîëç ïîä îäèí èç øêàôîâ è çàòàèëñÿ òàì. Äðàêî ïîïûòàëñÿ âûòàùèòü åãî îòòóäà ñ ïîìîùüþ ïðèçûâíîãî çàêëÿòèÿ, íî äðàêîí÷èê âîíçèë êîãòè â ïîë, è íà÷àë ïðîíçèòåëüíî âèçæàòü. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò âîø¸ë Áóêêàðò è íå÷àÿííî íàñòóïèë íà õâîñò ëàçèëþ. Áåäíîå æèâîòíîå çàâîïèëî è ìåòíóëîñü ê îêíó. Âñêàðàáêàâøèñü ïî æàëþçè íà ãàðäèíó, ëàçèëü íàõîõëèëñÿ, ïðîäîëæàÿ ïðîòÿæíî âûòü. Îò âñåãî ýòîãî ãàìà îñòàëüíûå ïðåäñòàâèòåëè íàñåëåíèÿ Ò¸ìíîãî Ëåñà ðàçáåæàëèñü êòî êóäà: êëóáêîïóõ ñïðÿòàëñÿ â êîðçèíå ñ ìóñîðîì ïîä ñòîëîì, ãðþìîøìåëè çàïîëçëè â ñêðó÷åííûå ðóëîíû ïåðãàìåíòà íà ñòîëå. Ñíèäæåò ñî ñâèñòîì ïåðåëåòàë ñ îäíîé êíèæíîé ïîëêè íà äðóãóþ, à ñìåðòîôàëä ïðèòàèëñÿ çà äâåðüþ. Òîëüêî Êðàñíûå Ãàëñòó÷êè, óäîáíî óñòðîèâøèñü íà êîëåíÿõ Âîëäåìîðòà, ïåðåãëÿäûâàëèñü è ïðîòèâíî õèõèêàëè, ïîêàçûâàÿ êðèâûìè ñåðûìè ïàëü÷èêàìè íà ðåáÿò. Âîëäåìîðò æå, ñäåðæèâàÿ ðâóùóþñÿ íàðóæó "Àâàäà Êåäàâðó", íàáëþäàë çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. Êîãäà, íàêîíåö, ñíèäæåò íå ðàññ÷èòàë òðàåêòîðèþ è, óäàðèâøèñü î êíèæíóþ ïîëêó, ñâàëèëñÿ åìó íà ãîëîâó, Âîëäåìîðò íàáðàë â ë¸ãêèå ïîáîëüøå âîçäóõà è, çàãëóøàÿ âîé ëàçèëÿ è âèçæàíèå äðàêîíà, ðÿâêíóë:  
- Õâàòèò!  
Â áèáëèîòåêå ìîìåíòàëüíî íàñòóïèëà ì¸ðòâàÿ òèøèíà. Ïîñëå ýòîãî, ðàçîçë¸ííûé íà íåò Âîëäåìîðò çàñòàâèë ðåáÿò ïåðåïèñûâàòü âñþ èíôîðìàöèþ îá ýòèõ ñóùåñòâàõ èç "×óäîâèùíîé Êíèãè ×óäîâèù", êîòîðóþ áðîñèë ïåðåä íèìè íà ñòîë.  
×åðåç äâà ÷àñà ñ êîíñïåêòèðîâàíèåì áûëî ïîêîí÷åíî. Ëîðä çàäàë ó÷åíèêàì îãðîìíîå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå, è îíè ïðèñòóïèëè ê ãåðáîëîãèè, êîòîðàÿ òàêæå ïðîõîäèëà â ñòåíàõ áèáëèîòåêè. Ëîðä áûë íå â íàñòðîåíèè êóäà-ëèáî èäòè, ïîýòîìó ïðîñòî ïîêàçûâàë èç îêíà íà Ò¸ìíûé Ëåñ è ðàññêàçûâàë, ÷òî òàì ðàñò¸ò.   
Íàêîíåö, ìó÷åíèå îêîí÷èëîñü. Ãàððè, Äðàêî è Âîëäåìîðò ñïóñòèëèñü â ãîñòèíóþ, à Áóêêàðò îñòàëñÿ â áèáëèîòåêå ñîáèðàòü ðàçáåæàâøèõñÿ æèâîòíûõ. Óñòàâøèé Ìàëôîé âÿëî ïîïðîùàëñÿ è èñ÷åç â êàìèíå. Ãàððè õîòåë, áûëî, ñäåëàòü òî æå ñàìîå, íî óñëûøàë ïîçàäè ñåáÿ òèõîå øèïåíèå, à âñëåä çà ýòèì ãîëîñ Âîëäåìîðòà:  
- Íàäæèíè âåðíóëàñü. Ïðèâåò, äîðîãàÿ, - ëàñêîâî äîáàâèë îí, ïåðåéäÿ íà Ñåðïåíòàíã.  
Ãàððè ïîäîø¸ë ê çìåå è òîæå âåæëèâî ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ. Íàäæèíè ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è êèâíóëà åìó â îòâåò.  
- À ãäå îíà áûëà? – ñïðîñèë ëþáîïûòíûé Ïîòòåð, ñòîÿùåãî ðÿäîì Âîëäåìîðòà.  
- Íå òâî¸ äåëî, - îòðåçàë òîò òàêèì òîíîì, ÷òî Ãàððè âñ¸ ñðàçó ñòàëî ïîíÿòíî.   
- À êóäà ïîòîì çìåÿò äåâàòü áóäåòå? – ñíîâà ïîëþáîïûòñòâîâàë îí.  
Âîëäåìîðò íåõîðîøî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, îòâåòèë:  
- Ïðîäàì â çîîìàãàçèí. Õî÷åøü, îäíîãî òåáå äàì?  
Ãàððè ñ ðàäîñòüþ êèâíóë.  
- Òîëüêî äëÿ ýòîãî òåáå íàäî êàê ñëåäóåò íàó÷èòüñÿ ãîâîðèòü íà Ñåðïåíòàíãå. Çìåèíûé ÿçûê – ýòî öåëàÿ íàóêà. Òû çíàåøü îá ýòîì? – ñïðîñèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Íåò… À âû ìîæåòå ìåíÿ íàó÷èòü?  
- Ìîæåò, ìíå òåáÿ âîîáùå óñûíîâèòü? – îãðûçíóëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò è ñåë íà äèâàí, ðÿäîì ñî ñêðóòèâøåéñÿ íà ïîäóøêå Íàäæèíè. – Êíèãè åñòü, ïðî÷èòàåøü.  
- Ïîçäíî óæå óñûíîâëÿòü, - îáèæåííî çàÿâèë Ãàððè. – Ðàíüøå íàäî áûëî äóìàòü. À òàêèå êíèãè òîæå íå âåçäå ìîæíî íàéòè.  
Âîëäåìîðò èñïîäëîáüÿ âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî.  
- Ëàäíî. Áóäåøü îñòàâàòüñÿ ïîñëå âñåõ óðîêîâ íà ïàðó ÷àñîâ. À òåïåðü èäè äîìîé, Ïîòòåð. Èëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìíå óäîâîëüñòâèå äîñòàâëÿåò òâî¸ ïðèñóòñòâèå?  
- Áåäíûé Áóêêàðò, - åõèäíûì ãîëîñîì ïðîãîâîðèë Ãàððè. - Âû, íàâåðíîå, íà íåãî ïî äåñÿòü ðàç íà äåíü Àâàäà Êåäàâðîé îòâÿçûâàåòåñü.  
- À, Ãàððè, òû åù¸ çäåñü? – ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ âîøåäøåãî â ãîñòèíóþ Áóêêàðòà. – Òû îáåùàë, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ìû ïîéä¸ì íà Äèàãîí Àëëåþ, - îáðàòèëñÿ îí ê Âîëäåìîðòó.   
- ß ïîìíþ, - îòâåòèë Ëîðä è ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Ãàððè.  
- Ìíå òîæå ìíîãî ÷åãî íóæíî êóïèòü, - çàÿâèë òîò, à çàòåì íåâèííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ, ÿâíî èñïûòûâàÿ òåðïåíèå Âîëäåìîðòà: - Ìîæíî ñ âàìè?  
Ïîñëåäíèé íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, à òîëüêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà.  
Ñïóñòÿ ìèíóò äâàäöàòü îíè âòðî¸ì óæå ïîêèäàëè êàìèí îäíîãî èç ò¸ìíûõ ìàãàçèí÷èêîâ íà Íîêòþðí Àëëåå.  
- ß çäåñü áûë, - ø¸ïîòîì ñêàçàë Ãàððè Áóêêàðòó. – Òðè ãîäà íàçàä, âìåñòå ñ Ðîíîì Óèçëè è åãî ñåìü¸é.  
- À ÷òî ýòî çà ìåñòî? – ñïðîñèë Áóêêàðò.  
- Ýòî ïåðåóëîê, êóäà ñòåêàþòñÿ âñå ×¸ðíûå Ìàãè, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü ñâîè ò¸ìíûå äåëèøêè, - ïîëóø¸ïîòîì îáúÿñíèë åìó Ãàððè.  
Îíè äîáðàëèñü äî âûõîäà, Âîëäåìîðò îòêðûë äâåðü, è âñëåä çà íèì ìàëü÷èêè øàãíóëè èç ò¸ìíîãî ìàãàçèí÷èêà â ïîëóìðàê Íîêòþðí Àëëåè. Îíè øëè ìèìî ïåðåø¸ïòûâàþùèõñÿ âåäüì, êîëäóíîâ, ëèöà êîòîðûõ ñêðûâàëè êàïþøîíû ïëàùåé. Òóò è òàì øíûðÿëè êàêèå-òî ñòðàííûå ñóùåñòâà, çàêóòàííûå â òðÿïü¸. Îäíî èç íèõ òèõî ïîäñêî÷èëî è ñõâàòèëî Áóêêàðòà çà ðóêó ñâîåé òîíêîé, îáòÿíóòîé ñåðîé ñóõîé êîæåé ëàïîé ñ öåïêèìè ïàëüöàìè. Áóêêàðò íåïðîèçâîëüíî âñêðèêíóë è ïîïûòàëñÿ îòíÿòü ðóêó, íî ñóùåñòâî, ó êîòîðîãî îêàçàëàñü ãîëîâà, ïîõîæàÿ íà ãîëîâó ëåòó÷åé ìûøè, ïðîñèïåëî:  
- Åñòü ðàáîòêà îäíà, õîðîøî ïëàòèì. Íóæíî òîëüêî…  
Íî ÷òî èìåííî íóæíî, ðåáÿòà òàê è íå óçíàëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî îáåðíóâøèéñÿ Âîëäåìîðò âûíóë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, è êàêèì-òî áåñøóìíûì çàêëèíàíèåì îòáðîñèë ñåðîå ñóùåñòâî ê ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòåíå îäíîãî èç äîìîâ. Òâàðü çàïóòàëàñü â ñâî¸ì òðÿïüå, îñòàâøèñü áàðàõòàòüñÿ íà çåìëå, è áîëüøå íå ïðåñëåäîâàëà èõ. Âîëäåìîðò âåëåë ìàëü÷èêàì íå îòñòàâàòü è âñ¸ âðåìÿ áûòü íà ÷åêó. Íîêòþðí Àëëåÿ òî ñóæàëàñü, ïîäñòóïàÿ ê ïóòíèêàì ìðà÷íûìè ìàãàçèí÷èêàìè ñî ñòåêëÿííûìè âèòðèíàìè, òî, ãîñòåïðèèìíàÿ, ñëîâíî ïàñòü äðàêîíà, îíà ðàçäàâàëàñü âøèðü, òî ðàçáåãàëàñü ò¸ìíûìè çàêîóëêàìè, ìèìî êîòîðûõ õîòåëîñü ïîñêîðåå ïðîéòè. Íà Ãàððè è Áóêêàðòà îíà äåéñòâîâàëà óäðó÷àþùå, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Âîëäåìîðò ÿâíî íàñëàæäàëñÿ ïðîãóëêîé. Îí ïîëþáèë ýòó óëèöó ñ ñàìîãî ïåðâîãî äíÿ çíàêîìñòâà ñ íåé, êîãäà ïîêóïàë ñåáå ó÷åáíèêè äëÿ ïåðâîãî êóðñà â Õîãâàðòñå. Óæå òîãäà ×¸ðíàÿ Ìàãèÿ ïðèâëåêàëà åãî áîëüøå êàêîé-ëèáî äðóãîé.   
Çàéäÿ â íåñêîëüêî ìàãàçèí÷èêîâ è ñäåëàâ ïîêóïêè (Áóêêàðòó êóïèëè êíèãó ïî ×¸ðíîé Ìàãèè Äëÿ Ïðîäâèíóòûõ, Ãàððè – "Êàê Íåçàìåòíî Ìóõëåâàòü Ïðè Èãðå Â Êâèääè÷" è êíèãó Ëîõà Çàìîðñêîãî "Âàìïèðû") êîìïàíèÿ, íàêîíåö, âûøëà íà Äèàãîí Àëëåþ. Ïîñëå õîëîäíîé òåíè Íîêòþðí Àëëåè ñâåò óñïîêàèâàþùå óäàðèë â ãëàçà. Äëÿ íà÷àëà Ãàððè ïîïðîñèë çàéòè â Ãðèíãîòòñ, ÷òîáû ñíÿòü íåìíîãî äåíåã. Ïîêà Ïîòòåð îïóñòîøàë áàíê, Âîëäåìîðò è Áóêêàðò çàøëè â ìàãàçèí îäåæäû Î'Òðåáüåíà.   
- À âäðóã ìåíÿ íå âîçüìóò â Õîãâàðòñ? – ñ òðåâîãîé ñïðîñèë Ëîðäà Áóêêàðò.  
- Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îäåæäà òåáå íå ïîìåøàåò, - çàìåòèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ïîêà Áóêêàðò ïðèìåðÿë ìàíòèè, Âîëäåìîðò íàáëþäàë èç îêíà ìàãàçèíà çà ïðîèñõîäÿùåì íà îñâåù¸ííîé ëåòíåì ñîëíöåì óëèöå. Âåñ¸ëûå ëþäè â ðàçíîöâåòíûõ îäåæäàõ, ñ ïîêóïêàìè è áåç, ïåðåãîâàðèâàÿñü, ïåðåõîäèëè îò âèòðèíû ê âèòðèíå. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíå óëèöû, ñðåäè òîëïû, ïîÿâèëñÿ Ãàððè è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ìàãàçèíó Î'Òðåáüåíà, íî íà ïîëïóòè áûë ïåðåõâà÷åí êàêèìè-òî òðåìÿ äåâî÷êàìè, êîòîðûå, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ïðîñèëè ó íåãî àâòîãðàô. Ëîðä ïîìîðùèëñÿ è îòâåðíóëñÿ. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò ê íåìó ïîäîø¸ë Áóêêàðò è, ïîêàçàâ íà îáøèðíûå ïàêåòû ó ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ, ñ óëûáêîé äîëîæèë, ÷òî îäåæäó åìó ïîäîáðàëè. Ðàñïëàòèâøèñü, îíè âûøëè íà óëèöó, ãäå îòîðâàëè Ãàððè îò äåâî÷åê è íàïðàâèëèñü â "Çàâèòêè è Êëÿêñû". Êîãäà îíè ïðîõîäèëè ìèìî Çîîìàãàçèíà "Çàêîëäîâàííûé Çâåðèíåö", Ãàððè ñïðîñèë:  
- À ðàçâå Áóêêàðòó íå íóæíî äîìàøíåå æèâîòíîå?  
- Îí âîçüì¸ò îäíîãî èç çìåÿò Íàäæèíè, - îòâåòèë Ëîðä.  
- Íî îí æå íå ãîâîðèò íà Ñåðïåíòàíãå? Òàê âåäü? – çàñîìíåâàëñÿ Ãàððè.  
- Ïîòòåð, ïî÷åìó òû òàêîé òóïèöà? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. – Áóêêàðò æå òâîÿ êîïèÿ. Òîëüêî óìíåå òåáÿ âî ñòî êðàò.  
Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, à òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
Êóïèâ ïî ñïèñêó (êîòîðûé Ãàððè çàðàíåå âûïðîñèë â Õîãâàðòñå) âñ¸ íåîáõîäèìîå, òðîèöà îòïðàâèëàñü â Äûðÿâûé Êîò¸ë, îòäîõíóòü â áàðå. Óñåâøèñü çà ñàìûé äàëüíèé ñòîëèê è ñäåëàâ çàêàç, Âîëäåìîðò ïîäîçâàë îôèöèàíòà è âåëåë åìó ïðèãëàñèòü ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê èõ êîìïàíèè ÷åëîâåêà, ñèäåâøåãî çà áàðíîé ñòîéêîé, êîòîðîãî îí ïðèìåòèë åù¸ íà âõîäå. Ãàðñîí ïîäîø¸ë ê ñóòóëîé ôèãóðå â ÷¸ðíîé ìàíòèè, óíûëî ñêëîíèâøåéñÿ íàä ïóñòûì ñòàêàíîì, è ÷òî-òî øåïíóë åìó. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï, à ýòî áûë èìåííî îí, ïîäíÿëñÿ è íå ñïåøà, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü, ïîêà÷èâàÿñü èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó â îò÷àÿííûõ ïîïûòêàõ ñîõðàíèòü îñòàòêè ðàâíîâåñèÿ, ïîäîø¸ë ê èõ ñòîëèêó.   
- Ñàäèñü, ñòàðèíà, âûïüåì, - ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâåííûì òîíîì ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, ïîäîäâèãàÿ ïîä êîëëåãó ñòóë, ÷òîáû òîò íå÷àÿííî íå ñåë ìèìî.  
- À… à ïî-ìîåìó, åìó óæå õâàòèò, - îñòîðîæíî çàìåòèë Ãàððè.  
- Öûö, ìàëÿâêà, - ïðîãîâîðèë Ñíýéï è, ïîñòàâèâ ëîêòè íà ñòîë, ïîäï¸ð ðóêàìè ãîëîâó.  
- Íó, ðàññêàçûâàé, ÷òî òåáÿ òàê îãîð÷èëî, - ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Äà, ÷òî òàì, ëàäíî, - îòìàõíóëñÿ Ñíýéï.  
- Íåò, íåò, îò ÷åãî æ! Ýòî î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî, - íàñòîÿòåëüíî ïîïðîñèë Ãàððè.  
- Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñ ýòîãî, êàê åãî… Çàáûë! – ñîêðóø¸ííî ñêàçàë Ñíýéï.  
- Ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, - óñëóæëèâî ïîäñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò è ïîäîäâèíóë ê íåìó îäíó èç êðóæåê ìàñëÿíîãî ýëÿ.  
- Òî÷íî, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñíýéï.  
- Çà ïðåïîäîâ! – ïðîèçí¸ñ òîñò Ãàððè, ïîäíÿâ ñâîþ êðóæêó.   
Ñíýéï íå ñòàë ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ è îòïèë ïîëêðóæêè. Ýòî ñäåëàëî åãî ÷óòü áîëåå ðàçãîâîð÷èâûì, è îí, îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà ñèäÿùåãî ðÿäîì Áóêêàðòà, íà÷àë ñáèâ÷èâî èçëàãàòü ñâîè ñîîáðàæåíèÿ.  
- Òû ïîéìè, - ãîâîðèë Áóêêàðòó Ñíýéï. – Ãîðàçäî áîëüøàÿ ðåàëèçàöèÿ ìîåãî òàëàíòà… Äà, ó ìåíÿ åñòü òàëàíò, - ïîñëåäíåå ñêàçàë îí, ïîäíÿâ òóìàííûé âçîð íà Ãàððè. Òîò ó÷òèâî êèâíóë, è Ñíýéï ïðîäîëæèë: - Êîãäà ÿ ðàáîòàë ó Ëîðäà, æèçíü ìîÿ áûëà íàïîëíåíà ñìûñëîì. Âñ¸ âðåìÿ èìåëàñü îïðåäåë¸ííàÿ öåëü… Âûæèòü. ×óòü ÷òî íå òàê, õðÿñü, - Ñíýéï ïðîâ¸ë ðóêîé ñ êðóæêîé ñåáå ïî ãîðëó. – Àâàäà… íó òû ïîíÿë ìåíÿ.   
- Ïîíÿë, ïîíÿë, - çàêèâàë Áóêêàðò, æåëàÿ óñïîêîèòü ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ.   
- À ñåé÷àñ ÷òî? – òîñêëèâî ñêàçàë Ñíýéï. – Òîëüêî çàðïëàòà è íèêàêèõ òåáå îñòðûõ îùóùåíèé…  
- ß ìîãó ïîïðîñèòü Äàìáëäîðà ïðÿòàòü òâîþ çàðïëàòó â Ïîòàéíîé Êîìíàòå, - íàêëîíèâøèñü ê íåìó, ïðîãîâîðèë Âîëäåìîðò. – ×òîá îíà òåáå âåñåëåå äîñòàâàëàñü.  
- Íå íàäî, - îòêàçàëñÿ Ñíýéï. – Ëó÷øå… ëó÷øå âîçüìè ìåíÿ îáðàòíî ê ñåáå íà ðàáîòó.  
- Ïîçäíî, - îòâåðã åãî êàíäèäàòóðó Ëîðä è äîáàâèë. – Òàêèå âàêàíñèè äîëãî íå ïóñòóþò. Çàíÿòî óæå ìåñòî.  
- Êåì ýòî? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ãàððè.  
- Áóêêàðòîì, – îòðåçàë Âîëäåìîðò. – À òåïåðü, ìàëü÷èêè, äàâàéòå îòòàùèì Ñåâåðóñà îáðàòíî ê ñòîéêå, à òî íàì äîìîé ïîðà.

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ñ ñàìîãî óòðà â äîì Âîëäåìîðòà ïîòÿíóëèñü íåîáû÷íûå ãîñòè. Ïåðâûìè ïðèøëè äâà ÷¸ðòà. Åõèäíûå óëûáêè íå ñõîäèëè ñ èõ ÷¸ðíûõ ëèö, è îíè, òî è äåëî, ñëåãêà ïèíàëè äðóã äðóãà êîïûòöàìè ïî ïîêðûòûì ÷¸ðíîé ñâàëÿâøåéñÿ øåðñòüþ êîçëèíûì íîãàì. Ëîðä æåñòîì óêàçàë èì íà äâåðü ãîñòèíîé. ×óòü ïîçæå ïîäîøëè òðè âàìïèðà, òå ñàìûå, ÷òî íåñêîëüêî äíåé íàçàä ïîëó÷èëè îò Âîëäåìîðòà çàäàòîê çà îáåñïå÷åíèå óðîêà ïî Çàùèòå îò Ò¸ìíûõ Ñèë íàãëÿäíûìè ïîñîáèÿìè. Âàìïèðû, êðàñèâî óëûáàÿñü è íåïðèíóæä¸ííî òàùà çà ñîáîé íà ïîâîäêå çåë¸íîãî óïèðàþùåãîñÿ êàïïó, òîæå ïðîøëè â ãîñòèíóþ. Îäèí èç âàìïèðîâ ïðèâÿçàë äåìîíà ê íîæêå êðåñëà è âìåñòå ñ îñòàëüíûìè ñåë íà äèâàí. ×åðòè íå îáðàùàëè íà íèõ íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ. Îíè îæèâë¸ííî ðàçãîâàðèâàëè ïðîòèâíûìè ñêðèïó÷èìè ãîëîñàìè, óäîáíî óñòðîèâøèñü íà ïîëó âîçëå çàíàâåøåííîãî îêíà. Âîëäåìîðò ñî ñïèñêîì â îäíîé ðóêå è êàðàíäàøîì â äðóãîé îñòàëñÿ â ïðèõîæåé. Òåì âðåìåíåì èç êàìèíà âûøåë Ãàððè è, óâèäåâ íà äèâàíå òð¸õ, óâëå÷¸ííûõ áåñåäîé, âàìïèðîâ, çàìåð.  
- Ïîòòåð, ýòî òû? – ñïðîñèë Âîëäåìîðò, çàãëÿíóâ â ãîñòèíóþ.  
Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïåðåâ¸ë íà íåãî âçãëÿä.  
- Èäè â êóõíþ, - âåëåë Ëîðä.  
Ãàððè ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïîä÷èíèëñÿ.  
Âñêîðå âåðíóëñÿ Áóêêàðò ñ äâóìÿ äðóãèìè áóêêàðòàìè â ÷åìîäàíå.  
- Îòíåñè èõ â ãîñòèíóþ, à ñàì èäè â êóõíþ, - ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, ñòàâÿ ãàëî÷êó â ñâî¸ì ñïèñêå.  
Âñëåä çà Áóêêàðòîì â äâåðü ïðîòèñíóëñÿ åäèíñòâåííûé â Òðàíñèëüâàíèè Ìèíîòàâð, âîëî÷à çà ñîáîé îãðîìíóþ äóáèíó. Ãîñòü âåæëèâî ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ õðèïëûì áàñîì, è ñïðîñèë, êóäà åìó ïðîéòè. Ëîðä óêàçàë íà äâåðü ãîñòèíîé è òîæå îòìåòèë åãî â ñïèñêå. Ïîäîæäàâ íåìíîãî è åù¸ ðàç ïðîáåæàâ ãëàçàìè ñïèñîê, Âîëäåìîðò çàìåòèë, ÷òî îäèí ãîñòü íå ïðèø¸ë.  
"Íàäî áûëî è åãî ïðåäîñòàâèòü âàìïèðàì. Ìîæåò, îí íå ïîëó÷èë ìîþ ñîâó? À ìîæåò, îí å¸ ïðîñòî ñúåë," – ðàçäðàæ¸ííî ïîäóìàë Ëîðä è ïîø¸ë â ãîñòèíóþ. Â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí çàõîäèë â êîìíàòó, èç êàìèíà âûëåçàë Ìàëôîé.  
- ×òî ýòî? – ñïðîñèë îí, îãëÿäåâ ïîñåòèòåëåé.  
- Èäè íà êóõíþ, - õîëîäíî ïðèêàçàë Ëîðä.  
Ìàëôîé ïîêîñèâøèñü íà Ìèíîòàâðà, óñòðîèâøåãîñÿ îêîëî êàìèíà, âûøåë èç ãîñòèíîé.  
- Âíèìàíèå, - ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, îáðàùàÿñü ê ãîñòÿì. – Ñåé÷àñ ìû âñå ïðîéä¸ì â îäèí èç ìîèõ ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ ïîäâàëîâ, è íà÷í¸ì óðîê. Íàäåþñü, ó÷åíèêè ïðî÷èòàëè âñþ íåîáõîäèìóþ ëèòåðàòóðó, êîòîðóþ ÿ èì çàäàâàë, - çëîáíî óñìåõíóëñÿ îí.  
Ïðîâîäèâ ãîñòåé â ïðîñòîðíûé ïîäâàë, Ëîðä âåðíóëñÿ â äîì è âûçâàë èç êóõíè Áóêêàðòà, Ãàððè è Äðàêî.   
- Ïðÿìî íå çíàþ, ÷òî è ïîñîâåòîâàòü âàì, - ñ ïðèòâîðíûì ñîæàëåíèåì ïðîãîâîðèë Âîëäåìîðò. – Çàäàííûå êíèãè âû ïðî÷èòàëè, âñ¸ çíàåòå, äà? Åñëè áóäóò âîïðîñû, çàäàâàéòå èõ íàøèì ãîñòÿì, íå áîéòåñü…  
Âíåçàïíî èç ãîñòèíîé ïîñëûøàëñÿ øóì, à âñëåä çà ýòèì ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ, ïîêàçàâøèéñÿ Ãàððè î÷åíü çíàêîìûì:   
- Ýé, êòî-íèáóäü!  
Âîëäåìîðò çàãëÿíóë â ãîñòèíóþ.  
- Âûõîäè, ÿ çäåñü.  
×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé èç äâåðè, îòðÿõèâàÿ ìàíòèþ, ïîêàçàëñÿ Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí.  
- Ãàððè! Ïðèâåò! Èçâèíèòå, ÷òî çàäåðæàëñÿ, äåëà.  
Ãàððè è Äðàêî îøåëîìë¸ííî ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî.  
- Èä¸ìòå, - ñêîìàíäîâàë Âîëäåìîðò, îòêðûâàÿ âõîäíóþ äâåðü. Óðîê ïî Çàùèòå îò Ò¸ìíûõ Ñèë ïðîõîäèë î÷åíü âåñåëî. Ñíà÷àëà ó÷åíèêè íåìíîãî ïîáàèâàëèñü "íàãëÿäíûõ ïîñîáèé", íî ïîòîì îæèâèëèñü, òàê êàê ãîñòè ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì îòâå÷àëè íà âñå èõ âîïðîñû è ìíîãî ðàññêàçûâàëè î ñåáå. Ìèíîòàâð ïîâåäàë î òîì, êàê îí ïîïàë â Òðàíñèëüâàíèþ. Ðàçìàõèâàÿ îãðîìíûìè ðó÷èùàìè, îí ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì ðàññêàçûâàë, êàê ìàããëû ïîéìàëè åãî, êîãäà îí áûë åù¸ ðåá¸íêîì, è ïðîäàëè â Áàëàãàí Óðîäöåâ. Êàê åãî äåðæàëè â êëåòêå è êîðìèëè ñåíîì, è êàê åìó óäàëîñü ñáåæàòü, ïåðåáîäàâ âñþ îõðàíó. ×óâñòâèòåëüíîãî Áóêêàðòà òàê òðîíóëà ýòà èñòîðèÿ, ÷òî îí ïîêèíóë ñâî¸ ìåñòî, ïîäîø¸ë ê Ìèíîòàâðó, îñòîðîæíî ïîõëîïàë åãî ïî ïëå÷ó è ïðèñåë ðÿäîì.  
Çàòåì íàñòàëà î÷åðåäü âàìïèðîâ. Îíè ïîêàçàëè, êàê îáåçâðåäèòü êàïïó. Îäèí èç íèõ âûâåë çåë¸íóþ îáåçüÿíó íà ñåðåäèíó è, äîñòàâ èç êàðìàíà áóòûëî÷êó ñ áîðäîâîé æèäêîñòüþ, ïðèíÿëñÿ ìåäëåííî âîäèòü åþ ïåðåä ìîðäîé äåìîíà. Êîãäà òîò ïîïûòàëñÿ ñõâàòèòü å¸ ëàïîé, âàìïèð ðåçêî îïóñòèë ðóêó ñ áóòûëî÷êîé, êàïïà ìàøèíàëüíî íàãíóëñÿ è ó íåãî èç ãîëîâû âûëèëàñü âîäà. Ïî÷òè âñå ñ îòâðàùåíèåì âñêðèêíóëè. Ìàëôîé ïðèëîæèë ðóêó êî ðòó è çàêàòèë ãëàçà, ÿêîáû åãî òîøíèò äî îáìîðîêà. Ãàððè ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì âûâåë åãî èç ýòîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ, èçî âñåõ ñèë õëîïíóâ ïî ìàêóøêå ó÷åáíèêîì.   
- Íó, ÷òî æå âû? – óäèâèëñÿ âàìïèð. – Ñåé÷àñ ÿ âñ¸ âàì ðàññêàæó. Êàïïà – ýòî ÿïîíñêèé âîäÿíîé äåìîí, ïèòàåòñÿ ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé êðîâüþ. Åñëè áðîñèòü åìó îãóðåö, íà êîòîðîì áóäåò âûðåçàíî èìÿ åãî æåðòâû, îí íå ïðè÷èíèò âàì âðåäà. Åù¸ ìîæíî õèòðîñòüþ çàñòàâèòü åãî íàêëîíèòüñÿ è òîãäà âîäà, íàõîäÿùàÿñÿ âîò çäåñü, - âàìïèð óêàçàë ðóêîé íà íåáîëüøîå óãëóáëåíèå â ãîëîâå äåìîíà, - âûëüåòñÿ, è êàïïà ëèøèòüñÿ âñåé ñâîåé ñèëû. Ïîíÿòíî?  
Ó÷åíèêè çàêèâàëè.  
- Çàïèøèòå, - âåëåë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí ïîïðîñèë ðåáÿò çàêîíñïåêòèðîâàòü ñïîñîáû îòëè÷èÿ îáîðîòíåé è áîðüáû ñ íèìè. À òàêæå ïîâåäàë î ñâîåé íåïðîñòîé æèçíè.  
- Êîãäà ÿ ïåðåâîïëîùàëñÿ â âîëêà, Äæåéìñ, Ñèðèóñ è Ïèòåð ïðèõîäèëè êî ìíå â æèâîòíîì îáëè÷èè: òîëüêî òàê ÿ íå ìîã ïðè÷èíèòü èì âðåäà, - ðàññêàçûâàë Ëþïèí.  
Áóêêàðò íå ñïóñêàë ñ íåãî âçãëÿäà è ñî÷óâñòâåííî êèâàë, Ãàððè, óæå çíàâøèé ýòó èñòîðèþ ñêëàäûâàë èç ïåðãàìåíòà ñàìîë¸òèê, à Ìàëôîé îòêðîâåííî ñêó÷àë, ïîäïåðåâ ðóêîé ãîëîâó. ×åðòÿì î÷åíü ïîíðàâèëñÿ ðàññêàç Ëþïèíà. Êîãäà îí çàêîí÷èë, îíè äîëãî äðóæíî àïëîäèðîâàëè, çàâûâàÿ ïî-âîë÷üè. Ëþïèí ïîìîðùèëñÿ è ñåë íà ñâî¸ ìåñòî.  
- Ýòî î÷åíü õîðîøàÿ èñòîðèÿ, - óòåøèë åãî Áóêêàðò, ìåòíóâ ãíåâíûé âçãëÿä íà ôûðêàþùóþ îò ñìåõà ïàðî÷êó.  
- Ñïàñèáî, - óëûáíóâøèñü, îòîçâàëñÿ Ëþïèí.  
Ìàëôîé çàêàòèë ãëàçà, à Ãàððè çàïóñòèë ñâîé ñàìîë¸òèê â ÷åðòåé.  
Ïîòîì Âîëäåìîðò îòêðûë ÷åìîäàí ñ áóêêàðòàìè, è Äðàêî ñ Ãàððè ïîäâåðãëèñü èñïûòàíèþ íà õðàáðîñòü. Ìàëôîþ, ïîä äðóæíûé ñìåõ îêðóæàþùèõ, ïðèøëîñü áîðîòüñÿ ñ ñîáñòâåííîé êîïèåé, íàðÿæåííîé â ðîçîâîå ïëàòüèöå ñ êðóæåâíûìè îáîðî÷êàìè, â êîòîðóþ ïðåâðàòèëñÿ îäèí èç áóêêàðòîâ. Äëÿ Ãàððè, áóêêàðò, êàê îáû÷íî, ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â äåìåíòîðà, íî òóò æå áûë äî ñìåðòè íàïóãàí åãî ñåðåáðÿíûì ïîêðîâèòåëåì â âèäå Îëåíÿ.   
- Ïîòòåð! Íó ÷òî òû äåëàåøü! – ðóãàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. – Ýòî æå áóêêàðò, à íå íàñòîÿùèé äåìåíòîð!  
Ãàððè îïîìíèëñÿ, êðèêíóë "íåëåïóñ!" è äåìåíòîð âäðóã çàáëàãîóõàë òîíêèìè ôðàíöóçñêèìè äóõàìè.  
Áóêêàðò-Ïîòòåð ñòîÿë â ñòîðîíêå è ñ óëûáêîé íàáëþäàë çà íèìè.  
Âíåçàïíî äâåðü òèõîíüêî îòâîðèëàñü, è â ïîäçåìåëüå âîøëè äâà Êðàñíûõ Ãàëñòó÷êà, äî ñèõ ïîð îñòàâàâøèõñÿ â äîìå. Óñåâøèñü ðÿäîì ñ óõìûëÿþùèìèñÿ ÷åðòÿìè, ãíîìû ñíîâà íà÷àëè ïåðåõèõèêèâàòüñÿ, ñïëåòíè÷àòü è ïîêàçûâàòü ïàëüöàìè íà îêðóæàþùèõ. ×åðòè ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü ê èõ áåñåäå.  
Ó÷åíèêè åù¸ íåñêîëüêî ðàç ìåíÿëèñü áóêêàðòàìè, ïîêà Âîëäåìîðò íå óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî çàêëèíàíèå "íåëåïóñ" äîøëî ó ðåáÿò äî àâòîìàòèçìà. Íàêîíåö, î÷åðåäü äîøëà è äî ÷åðòåé. Îíè íà÷àëè ðàññêàçûâàòü ïðî ñâîè ïðîäåëêè è âñÿ÷åñêèå ïàêîñòè, êîòîðûå äåëàëè ìàããëàì. Ìàëôîé çàìåòíî îæèâèëñÿ è äàæå çàäàë íåñêîëüêî âîïðîñîâ. ×åðòÿì îí ÿâíî ïîíðàâèëñÿ, ïîýòîìó îíè ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì îòâå÷àëè íà åãî âîïðîñû, à íà îñòàëüíûõ íå îáðàùàëè âíèìàíèÿ.   
Óðîê äëèëñÿ ïî÷òè òðè ÷àñà, êîòîðûå äëÿ âñåõ ïðîëåòåëè íåçàìåòíî. Ïî îêîí÷àíèè Âîëäåìîðò ïðèãëàñèë ãîñòåé â ïðèòîí. Âñå ñ ðàäîñòüþ ñîãëàñèëèñü, è òîëüêî Ìàëôîé ïîïðîñèë ðàçðåøåíèÿ íå ó÷àñòâîâàòü â ýòîì ìåðîïðèÿòèè è óø¸ë äîìîé, äà äâà ñîâåðøåííî íåêîíòàêòíûõ áóêêàðòà âûñêîëüçíóëè èç ÷åìîäàíà è êóäà-òî ïðîïàëè.  
Â ïðèòîíå áûëî øóìíî è íàêóðåíî. Ëþäè ñèäåëè çà íåáîëüøèìè ñòîëèêàìè. Íåêîòîðûå íåïðèíóæä¸ííî áåñåäîâàëè, äðóãèå, çàêóòàâøèñü â ïëàùè, ñêó÷àëè íàä îáú¸ìíûìè êðóæêàìè. Â ñàìîì äàëüíåì óãëó æàðêî ïûëàë êàìèí. Ïîäëåòåâøåìó îôèöèàíòó Âîëäåìîðò âåëåë ñäâèíóòü äâà ñòîëà âìåñòå. Ðàññåâøèñü è ñäåëàâ çàêàç, êîìïàíèÿ ïðîäîëæèëà îæèâë¸ííûé ñïîð íà òåìó "ñìîæåò ëè ïðèæèòüñÿ ìàããë â Òðàíñèëüâàíèè", íà÷àòûé åù¸ ïî äîðîãå. Âîëäåìîðò ó÷àñòèå â ñïîðå íå ïðèíèìàë, òàê êàê òî÷íî çíàë, ÷òî ïîÿâèñü â Òðàíñèëüâàíèè õîòü îäèí ìàããë, îí íåìåäëåííî îáðåò¸ò âå÷íûé ïîêîé íà ìåñòíîì êëàäáèùå íå áåç åãî, Âîëäåìîðòà, ïîìîùè.   
Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ äðóæíàÿ êîìïàíèÿ âûâàëèëà íà óëèöó. Ïîáëàãîäàðèâ Ëîðäà, âñå íà÷àëè ðàñõîäèòüñÿ. Êðàñíûå Ãàëñòó÷êè, ïîäðóæèâøèåñÿ ñ ÷åðòÿìè óøëè ñ íèìè. Îäèí âàìïèð îáíàðóæèë ó ñåáÿ â ñóìêå ñìåðòîôàëäà, êîòîðûé, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, íå âåðíóëñÿ â ëåñ ïîñëå çâåðîëîãèè, à îñòàâàëñÿ â äîìå. Ïîïðîñèâ ó Ëîðäà ðàçðåøåíèÿ çàáðàòü åãî è ïîëó÷èâ ñîãëàñèå, âàìïèðû ïîïðîùàëèñü è îòïðàâèëèñü ïî äîìàì. Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí òîæå ïîïðîùàëñÿ, ïîæåëàë Ãàððè óñïåøíîé ó÷¸áû íà øåñòîì êóðñå Õîãâàðòñà è âåðíóëñÿ â ïðèòîí, ÷òîáû âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ Äûìîë¸òíîé Ñåòüþ. Ìèíîòàâð ïîïðîñèë ó Âîëäåìîðòà âçàéìû äâàäöàòü ãàëëåîíîâ, à çàòåì, ïîòðÿñàÿ äóáèíîé è, áîðìî÷à ÷òî-òî íåâðàçóìèòåëüíîå, ïîìàõàë åìó ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé è òÿæåëî çàøàãàë ïðî÷ü.  
- Êñòàòè, Ïîòòåð, òû ìîæåøü îòïðàâèòüñÿ äîìîé ÷åðåç ýòîò êàìèí, à íå èäòè êî ìíå, - çàìåòèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ãàððè íåäîâîëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî è ñêàçàë:  
- ×òî, íå òåðïèòñÿ èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ìåíÿ?  
- È ýòî òîæå, - îòâåòèë Ëîðä. – Íó, è, êðîìå òîãî, çà÷åì õîäèòü çðÿ?  
- ß êàê ðàç õîòåë ïîïðîñèòü âàñ êîå î ÷¸ì, íî íå ñòàíó, - ãîðäî çàÿâèë Ãàððè, ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè.  
- Î'Êåé, - êèâíóë Âîëäåìîðò è, âçÿâ çà ðóêó Áóêêàðòà, íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó äîìà.  
Ãàððè ïîñòîÿë íåìíîãî â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè, è ïîø¸ë âñëåä çà íèìè, ãðóñòíî âçäûõàÿ.  
Æàëîñòëèâûé Áóêêàðò óìîëÿþùå âçãëÿíóë íà Âîëäåìîðòà. Òîò çàêàòèë ãëàçà, îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè.  
- Ãîâîðè, - ïðèêàçàë îí.  
Ãàððè îáèæåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, ãîâîðèòü ñîãëàñèëñÿ.  
- Ó ìåíÿ â âîñêðåñåíüå Äåíü Ðîæäåíèÿ, - íà÷àë îí. – Ìîè äÿäÿ è ò¸òÿ íèêîãäà íå óñòðàèâàþò åãî äëÿ ìåíÿ. Áîëåå òîãî, îíè êàê ñïåöèàëüíî â ýòîò äåíü äåëàþò ìíå âñÿêèå ãàäîñòè, çàñòàâëÿþò ðàáîòàòü è âñ¸ òàêîå. Ìîæíî ìíå ïðîâåñòè ýòè âûõîäíûå ó âàñ? Îáåùàþ, íèêàêèõ ãîñòåé, íèêàêîãî ïðàçäíèêà íå áóäåò! Ïðîñòî, ÷òîá õîòÿ áû ýòîò Äåíü Ðîæäåíèÿ ÿ ïðîæèë, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñïîêîéíî.  
Âîëäåìîðò ñ óæàñîì âçèðàë íà íåãî.  
- Ïîòòåð, òû â ñâî¸ì óìå?! – íàêîíåö âûäàë îí.  
- Åñëè á âû çíàëè ìîèõ ðîäñòâåííè÷êîâ, - ãðóñòíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – Âû áû ñ÷èòàëè Àçêàáàí ïðîñòî ðàåì íà çåìëå, à äåìåíòîðîâ - äîáðåéøèìè èç âñåõ æèâóùèõ …  
- Ëàäíî, íå ðàñïóñêàé ñîïëè, - íåäîâîëüíî ïåðåáèë åãî Âîëäåìîðò. – Ìîæåøü îñòàòüñÿ, íî ÷òîá ãëàçà ìîè…  
- ßñíî, – êèâíóë Ãàððè.  
Âîëäåìîðò îòâåðíóëñÿ è äâèíóëñÿ äàëüøå. Áóêêàðò íàðî÷íî íåìíîãî îòñòàë.  
- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, â äóøå îí äîáðûé, - òèõî ñêàçàë îí, ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ê Ãàððè. – Ìû ñ òîáîé òàêîé ïðàçäíèê óñòðîèì! Ó Ëîðäà íà ÷åðäàêå åñòü êîðîáêà ñ öâåòíûìè ôëàæêàìè. Êðîìå òîãî, îí äàë ìíå êàðìàííûå äåíüãè, è ìû ñìîæåì íàêóïèòü ìíîãî ñëàäîñòåé.  
Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ è õëîïíóë Áóêêàðòà ïî ïëå÷ó.  
- Ñïàñèáî! ß ïîçíàêîìëþ òåáÿ ñ äðóãèìè ìîèìè ëó÷øèìè äðóçüÿìè, - òàêæå òèõî îòâåòèë Ãàððè. Íàäæèíè êðåïêî ñïàëà, ñâåðíóâøèñü âîçëå êàìèíà, è ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè îòðàæàëèñü â å¸ ñåðåáðèñòîé øêóðå. Ëîðä ñèäåë â êðåñëå, â çàäóì÷èâîñòè ãëÿäÿ íà îãîíü. "Ó òàêîé êðàñèâîé âåäüìî÷êè íàâåðíÿêà êòî-òî åñòü. Íî íåëüçÿ æå îñòàâàòüñÿ â íåâåäåíèè! Íàäî ïðîñòî ïîéòè ê íåé è ïîäàðèòü öâåòû, çà ýòî åù¸ íèêîãî íå óáèâàëè… À âäðóã îíà ïîñìå¸òñÿ íàäî ìíîé? Òüôó, ÿ ðàññóæäàþ, êàê ïîäðîñòîê! Êîíå÷íî, íóæíî óâèäåòüñÿ ñ íåé è ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ñîìíåíèÿìè. Çàâòðà çàéìóñü ýòîé ïðîáëåìîé," - ðåøèë Âîëäåìîðò è ïîø¸ë ñïàòü. Ñïàëîñü åìó ïëîõî. Âñþ íî÷ü åãî ìó÷èëè êîøìàðû, â êàæäîì èç êîòîðûõ îáÿçàòåëüíî ïðèñóòñòâîâàë êàêîé-òî êóäðÿâûé, çåëåíîãëàçûé áëîíäèí, óòâåðæäàâøèé, ÷òî âåäüìî÷êà èç ìàãàçèíà _"ßäû, ïðîòèâîÿäèÿ è ðåäêèå èíãðåäèåíòû äëÿ çåëèé"_ ëþáèò òîëüêî åãî. Âîëäåìîðò ïðîñíóëñÿ ïîçäíèì óòðîì çëîé è ðàçäðàæ¸ííûé. Â âàííîé ïîññîðèëñÿ ñ Ãîâîðÿùèì Çåðêàëîì, íàãðóáèë Áóêêàðòó, íàñòóïèë íà õâîñò ëàçèëþ è ïðèìåíèë ê Ïîòòåðó îäíî èç Çàïðåù¸ííûõ Ïðîêëÿòèé.   
Ñåé îòâåòñòâåííûé äåíü íà÷èíàëñÿ äëÿ íåãî êàê íåëüçÿ ëó÷øå.  
  
**Ãëàâà Ñåäüìàÿ**   
  


"Êòî ïîä çâåçäîé ñ÷àñòëèâîþ ðîæäåí,  
Ãîðäèòñÿ ñëàâîé, òèòóëîì è âëàñòüþ.  
À ÿ ñóäüáîé ñêðîìíåå íàãðàæäåí,  
È äëÿ ìåíÿ ëþáîâü - èñòî÷íèê ñ÷àñòüÿ."  
_Ó. Øåêñïèð_

Âåñü äåíü Ëîðä øàòàëñÿ ïî ×¸ðíîé Ãîðå, çàõîäèë â áåñ÷èñëåííûå ìàãàçèí÷èêè ñ ðàçíûìè çàïàõàìè è áåçäåëóøêàìè, ðàññìàòðèâàë âèòðèíû, ñèäåë â êàôå. Íåñêîëüêî ðàç îí ïðîø¸ë ìèìî "_ÿäîâ, ïðîòèâîÿäèé è ðåäêèõ èíãðåäèåíòîâ äëÿ çåëèé_", ÷òîáû â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ìàãàçèí çàêðûâàåòñÿ ðîâíî â âîñåìü.  
Â ñåìü òðèäöàòü Âîëäåìîðò ñèäåë çà ñòîëèêîì êàôå è, òî è äåëî, ïîãëÿäûâàë íà íàðó÷íûå ÷àñû, ñ íåòåðïåíèåì îæèäàÿ, êîãäà â îêîøêå ìàãàçèíà íà äðóãîé ñòîðîíå óëèöû ïîÿâèòñÿ íàäïèñü "Çàêðûòî". Êîãäà æå, íàêîíåö, ýòî ïðîèçîøëî, Ëîðä ïîäíÿëñÿ, ðàñïðàâèë ìàíòèþ, åù¸ ðàç ñêåïòè÷åñêè îñìîòðåë ïûøíûé áóêåò âåëèêîëåïíûõ ÷¸ðíûõ ðîç è ðåøèòåëüíî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê "_ÿäàì, ïðîòèâîÿäèÿì è ðåäêèì èíãðåäèåíòàì äëÿ çåëèé_". Ó íåãî â ãîëîâå ñíîâà âîçíèê îáðàç êóäðÿâîãî áëîíäèíà, êîòîðûé íà ýòîò ðàç áûë òàêèì ðåàëüíûì, ÷òî åäâà íå èñïîðòèë âñ¸ äåëî – Âîëäåìîðò õîòåë ïîâåðíóòü íàçàä. Îí åù¸ íèêîãäà íå îùóùàë ñåáÿ òàêèì íåðåøèòåëüíûì è ðàñòåðÿííûì. Ýòî ÷óâñòâî äóøèëî åãî, è, ÷óòü áûëî, íå çàäóøèëî ñîâñåì, íî â ýòîò ìîìåíò äâåðü ìàãàçèíà ðåçêî îòêðûëàñü è îòòóäà âûïîðõíóëà åãî âåäüìî÷êà. Íå îæèäàÿ, ÷òî êòî-òî èñòóêàíîì ìîæåò ñòîÿòü íà ïîðîãå å¸ ìàãàçèíà, äåâóøêà íå óñïåëà âî âðåìÿ îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, è íàëåòåëà íà Âîëäåìîðòà. Îòñêî÷èâ íàçàä, îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî è âñêðèêíóëà:  
- ×òî çà… Àõ, ýòî âû?  
- Èçâèíèòå, ÷òî çàñòàë âàñ âðàñïëîõ, - ñìóù¸ííî ïðîãîâîðèë Ëîðä. – ß òîëüêî õîòåë óâèäåòü âàñ, íî íå çíàë, êàêóþ ïðèäóìàòü ïðè÷èíó ñâîåãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ çäåñü…  
Íà ëèöå âåäüìî÷êè ïîÿâèëîñü âûðàæåíèå ïðèÿòíîãî óäèâëåíèÿ.  
- ×òî ìîæåò áûòü ëó÷øå ïðàâäû? Õîðîøî, ÷òî âû íà÷èíàåòå çíàêîìñòâî ñ ýòîãî.  
Âîëäåìîðò óëûáíóëñÿ è òèõî ñïðîñèë:  
- Êàê âàñ çîâóò?  
- Âàñèëèñà, à âàñ?  
- Âîëä… - íåóâåðåííî íà÷àë Ëîðä, íî âäðóã ðåøèòåëüíî èñïðàâèëñÿ: - Òîì. Ìåíÿ çîâóò Òîì.  
Ñëîâíî êàêîé-òî îãðîìíûé êàìåíü, íåò, äàæå öåëà ãîðà êàìíåé, ñâàëèëàñü ñ åãî ïëå÷. Åìó âíåçàïíî çàõîòåëîñü ñòàòü â ãëàçàõ Âàñèëèñû ñîâåðøåííî äðóãèì ÷åëîâåêîì.  
- Õîðîøåå èìÿ – Òîì, - ïðîãîâîðèëà Âàñèëèñà. – Íî, ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, âû õîòåëè ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî äðóãîå.  
"×¸ðò!" - ïîäóìàë Âîëäåìîðò, à âñëóõ ïðîèçí¸ñ.  
- Äà… ýòî àááðåâèàòóðà. Ñëîâî ñîñòàâëåíî èç ìîèõ èìåíè, îò÷åñòâà è ôàìèëèè. ß ïðèäóìàë ýòî åù¸ â øêîëå, íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó ñåé÷àñ ìíå âñïîìíèëîñü…   
- À êàê ýòî çâó÷èò? – íå îòñòàâàëà âåäüìî÷êà.  
- Ììì… íó, ýòî åðóíäà âñÿêàÿ, äàâàéòå ëó÷øå… âîò, - íàø¸ëñÿ Ëîðä, âûòÿíóâ âïåð¸ä áóêåò. – Âîò, ýòî âàì!  
Âàñèëèñà íåìíîãî íåäîâåð÷èâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, íî öâåòû ïðèíÿëà.  
- Ñïàñèáî.   
- Äàâàéòå ïðîãóëÿåìñÿ, - ïðåäëîæèë Ëîðä. – Âû ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî íåäàâíî çäåñü?  
Âàñèëèñà êèâíóëà.  
- Òîãäà ÿ ìîãó ïîêàçàòü âàì ìíîãî èíòåðåñíûõ è êðàñèâûõ ìåñò.  
- Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, òîëüêî ìàãàçèí çàêðîþ, - îòîçâàëàñü äåâóøêà.  
Âîëäåìîðò îòîø¸ë íà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ îò äâåðè, è, äîæäàâøèñü, êîãäà Âàñèëèñà çàïåðëà äâåðü è ïîäîøëà ê íåìó, æåñòîì ïðåäëîæèë åé âçÿòü åãî ïîä ðóêó.  
Îíè íåòîðîïëèâî øëè ïî ãëàâíîé óëèöå, áîëòàÿ è ñìåÿñü. Äîáðàâøèñü äî ìåñòà, ãäå äîðîãà çàêàí÷èâàëàñü ìàëåíüêîé ïëîùàäêîé ñ ïóñòîé ëàâî÷êîé è âèäîì íà äîëèíó, îíè ïîäîøëè ê ïåðèëàì è îñòàíîâèëèñü, ãëÿäÿ íà áàãðîâûé çàêàò. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè ñòîÿëè ìîë÷à. Âäðóã Âîëäåìîðò ñïðîñèë:  
- Ó òåáÿ åñòü êòî-íèáóäü?  
Âàñèëèñà íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèëà, òîëüêî çàñìåÿëàñü è, ïðèòÿíóâ åãî ê ñåáå, êîñíóëàñü âèñêîì åãî ïëå÷à. Âîëäåìîðò áûë ñëåãêà óäèâë¸í òàêèì ïîâîðîòîì ñîáûòèé. Åù¸ íèêòî íå îñìåëèâàëñÿ íå îòâåòèòü íà åãî âîïðîñ.  
- Â êàêîé øêîëå òû ó÷èëñÿ? – âíåçàïíî ñïðîñèëà Âàñèëèñà.  
- Â Õîãâàðòñå.  
- Äà? Ýòî æå îäíà èç ëó÷øèõ øêîë ìàãèè! – âîñòîðæåííî âîñêëèêíóëà Âàñèëèñà, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê íåìó. – ß ìíîãî ÷èòàëà î íåé, â ÷àñòíîñòè "Èñòîðèþ Õîãâàðòñà". Òàì ÷åòûðå ôàêóëüòåòà. Â êîòîðûé èç íèõ ïîïàë òû?  
- Ñëèçåðèí, - îòâåòèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Óõ, òû! ß áû òîæå õîòåëà ó÷èòüñÿ â Ñëèçåðèíå!  
- Òû õîòåëà áû? – óäèâèëñÿ Ëîðä. – À ãäå òû ó÷èëàñü?  
- Â ñïåöèàëüíîé øêîëå ìàãèè. Çàêðûòîå çàâåäåíèå, êóäà áåðóò… êàê áû ýòî ñêàçàòü, - çàìÿëàñü Âàñèëèñà. – Îé, ñìîòðè! Ýòî äðàêîí? – âäðóã âñêðèêíóëà îíà, ä¸ðíóâ Âîëäåìîðòà çà ðóêàâ è óêàçàâ íà ò¸ìíûé ñèëóýò íà ôîíå áàãðîâîãî íåáà.  
- Äà, êàæåòñÿ ýòî Îïàëîâûé Ãëàç, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçí¸ñ Ëîðä.  
- Ñêîðåå âñåãî, íî êàê îí ñþäà ïîïàë? Âåäü èõ ðîäèíà – Íîâàÿ Çåëàíäèÿ?  
"Îíà âñåìè ñèëàìè ïûòàåòñÿ ïðèäåðæèâàòüñÿ ýòîé òåìû," - îòìåòèë ïðî ñåáÿ Âîëäåìîðò. – "Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ðàçâå òîëüêî ó ìåíÿ îäíîãî åñòü òàéíû ïðîøëîãî?"  
- Òîì,– ïîçâàëà Âàñèëèñà.  
- À? Ïðîñòè, çàäóìàëñÿ, - îòîçâàëñÿ Ëîðä.  
Âàñèëèñà îïóñòèëà ãëàçà.  
- Ìîæåò, êîãäà-íèáóäü, ÿ íàáåðóñü õðàáðîñòè è âñ¸ òåáå ðàññêàæó. Òîëüêî íå ñåé÷àñ. Íå òåïåðü. Ñíà÷àëà õî÷ó ïðîèçâåñòè õîðîøåå âïå÷àòëåíèå, - äîâåð÷èâî óëûáíóâøèñü, äîáàâèëà îíà.  
Âîëäåìîðò ñìîòðåë â å¸ ãëàçà, íå çíàÿ, êàê íà ýòî ðåàãèðîâàòü: ðàäîâàòüñÿ ëè îòòîãî, ÷òî íå îí îäèí áåæèò îò ñâîåãî ïðîøëîãî, èëè îãîð÷àòüñÿ, ÷òî Âàñèëèñà ÷òî-òî ñêðûâàåò îò íåãî.  
- Ïîøëè â ðåñòîðàí, - ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèå Âîëäåìîðò.  
Âàñèëèñà ðàññìåÿëàñü, è îíè äâèíóëèñü â ñòîðîíó öåíòðà. Áûëî îêîëî òð¸õ íî÷è, êîãäà Âîëäåìîðò è Âàñèëèñà, ïåðåøó÷èâàÿñü, ïîäîøëè ê äâåðè å¸ äîìà. Îíà æèëà íà âòîðîì ýòàæå íàä ñâîèì ìàãàçèíîì.  
- Çàâòðà âîñêðåñåíüå, - çàãîâîðùèöêè ïðîøåïòàë Âîëäåìîðò, íàêëîíèâøèñü ê Âàñèëèñå, êîòîðàÿ ïûòàëàñü èçâëå÷ü êëþ÷è èç êàðìàíà ñâîåé ìàíòèè.   
Çàìåðåâ, âåäüìî÷êà ïîäíÿëà íà íåãî ãëàçà.  
- Â ñìûñëå? – íåäîâåð÷èâî ñïðîñèëà îíà.  
- Â ñìûñëå òîãî, - òàêæå çàãàäî÷íî îòâåòèë Ëîðä, - ÷òî íàì ñîâñåì íå îáÿçàòåëüíî ðàññòàâàòüñÿ.  
- Íó, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîòÿíóëà Âàñèëèñà. – Åñëè õî÷åøü, ïîøëè êî ìíå.  
- Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ èìåë ââèäó åù¸ ïîãóëÿòü, - îòâåòèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- ß óñòàëà! – ïðîãîâîðèëà Âàñèëèñà, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê íåìó.  
- Íó, ÷òî æ, òîãäà ïðèä¸òñÿ èäòè ê òåáå, - âçäîõíóâ, ñ ïðèòâîðíûì ñîæàëåíèåì ñêàçàë Ëîðä. Â ïîëäåíü îíè ñ Âàñèëèñîé îñòàíîâèëèñü íà êðûëüöå äîìà Ëîðäà.  
- Òû òîëüêî íå ïóãàéñÿ, - ïðåäóïðåäèë Âîëäåìîðò Âàñèëèñó, ðàñïàõèâàÿ äâåðü è ïðîïóñêàÿ å¸ âíóòðü. - Òàì âñÿêîå æèâ¸ò…  
Â äîìå áûëî ïîäîçðèòåëüíî òèõî. Ëîðä ïðîø¸ë âïåð¸ä, çàãëÿíóë â êóõíþ è çàìåð. Íà ñòîëå è íà ïîëó â îãðîìíîì êîëè÷åñòâå âàëÿëèñü ôàíòèêè è îá¸ðòêè îò ñëàäîñòåé, íåäîãðûçàííûå ÿáëîêè, áàíàíîâûå øêóðêè, íàäêóñàííûå êîíôåòû, äþæèíà áóòûëîê èç-ïîä ìàñëÿíîãî ýëÿ, íåñêîëüêî áàíîê ìàããëñêîãî ïèâà è êíèãà ïî ×¸ðíîé Ìàãèè äëÿ íà÷èíàþùèõ.  
Âîëäåìîðò ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Âàñèëèñà îòîäâèãàåò åãî ñ ïðîõîäà, ÷òîáû òîæå çàãëÿíóòü ñþäà. Ëîðä ïîñïåøíî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è çàêðûë çà ñîáîé äâåðü.  
- Õîëîñòÿöêàÿ êóõíÿ? - óñìåõíóëàñü Âàñèëèñà.  
- Õîëîñòÿöêèå äåòè, ÷òîá èõ äðàêîí óí¸ñ, - çëîáíî îòîçâàëñÿ Ëîðä. Åãî íåìíîãî çàäåëî çàìå÷àíèå Âàñèëèñû. Âåäü îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî îáû÷íî ó íåãî â äîìå èäåàëüíûé ïîðÿäîê, à ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ýòî òåïåðü íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëîñü âîçìîæíûì. Âîëäåìîðò ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî õî÷åò ñíîâà ïîïðîáîâàòü óáèòü Ãàððè. À çàîäíî è Áóêêàðòà. Ïîñëåäíèé, ñëîâíî óãàäàâ åãî ìûñëè, ñ âèíîâàòûì âèäîì è âåíèêîì ïîÿâèëñÿ â äâåðÿõ ãîñòèíîé.  
Âîëäåìîðò îãëÿíóëñÿ íà Âàñèëèñó. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü.  
- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, - òèõî ñêàçàë Áóêêàðò è ñêîëüçíóë ê äâåðÿì êóõíè.  
Âíåçàïíî èç ãîñòèíîé ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãîëîñ Ïîòòåðà:  
- Ãäå ìîÿ ïòèöà? Áóêêàðò!  
- Ïîòòåð, èäè ñþäà, - çëîâåùå ïðîãîâîðèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Î! Êòî âåðíóëñÿ! - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ïîÿâëÿÿñü â äâåðÿõ ñ ñîâêîì â ðóêå. - Çäðàâñòâóéòå, - äîáàâèë îí, çàâèäåâ âåäüìî÷êó.  
- Áóêêàðò, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, èñïûòûâàåò ÷óâñòâî âèíû, - íàñòàâèòåëüíî çàìåòèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Áóêêàðò âûïèë, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, áîëüøå ÷åì ÿ, Ëþïèí è Ìèíîòàâð âìåñòå âçÿòûå, - ïðîòèâíûì ãîëîñîì ïåðåäðàçíèë åãî Ãàððè.  
- À ÷òî, ïàðäîí, äåëàëè çäåñü Ëþïèí è Ìèíîòàâð? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Ìèíîòàâð ïðèí¸ñ äâàäöàòü ãàëëåîíîâ, êîòîðûå çàíÿë ó âàñ ïîçàâ÷åðà, à Ëþïèí ïðîñòî ø¸ë ìèìî, ðåøèë çàéòè, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè, íåáðåæíî ðàçìàõèâàÿ ñîâêîì.  
Âîëäåìîðò ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Âàñèëèñó. Òà ñ èíòåðåñîì ðàçãëÿäûâàëà Áóêêàðòà è Ãàððè.  
- ß è íå çíàëà, ÷òî ó çíàìåíèòîãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà åñòü áðàò-áëèçíåö, - ñêàçàëà îíà. - Ïî÷åìó âû çîâ¸òå åãî Áóêêàðòîì?  
- Îíè íå áëèçíåöû, - ïðîãîâîðèë Âîëäåìîðò. - Âîò ýòîò, ñ âåíèêîì… ÷åãî ñòîèòå, óøè ðàçâåñèëè? - âäðóã íàáðîñèëñÿ îí íà ðåáÿò. - Èäèòå óáèðàòü!  
Êîãäà ìàëü÷èêè, õèõèêàÿ, ñêðûëèñü â êóõíå, çàêðûâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü, Ëîðä ïðîäîëæèë, íàïðàâëÿÿñü â ãîñòèíóþ è óâëåêàÿ çà ñîáîé Âàñèëèñó:  
- Ñ âåíèêîì - ýòî íàñòîÿùèé áóêêàðò, êîòîðûé âûïèë çåëüå ñ áåçîàðîâûì êàìíåì è íàâñåãäà îñòàëñÿ â òîì âèäå, â êîòîðîì áûë.  
- Çàáàâíî, - óëûáíóëàñü Âàñèëèñà. - Êîãî îí ïûòàëñÿ íàïóãàòü, ïðåâðàòèâøèñü â Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà? È âîîáùå, ýòî î÷åíü ñòðàííûé ñëó÷àé: îáùèòåëüíûé è äðóæåëþáíûé áóêêàðò, æèâóùèé ñðåäè ëþäåé…  
- Äà, - îòâåòèë Âîëäåìîðò, óñàæèâàÿñü íà äèâàí.  
Âàñèëèñà ñåëà ðÿäîì, ïîëîæèâ ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î.  
- Êàê Ãàððè Ïîòòåð îêàçàëñÿ â òâî¸ì äîìå? - ñïðîñèëà îíà.  
Âîëäåìîðò ðåçêî âçãëÿíóë íà íå¸ è, íåìíîãî ïîäóìàâ, îòâåòèë:  
- Ìåíÿ ïîïðîñèëè ïîäòÿíóòü åãî ïî íåêîòîðûì ïðåäìåòàì ê øåñòîìó êóðñó.  
- Êòî ïîïðîñèë?  
- Äèðåêòîð øêîëû.  
- ßñíî, - îòâåòèëà Âàñèëèñà. - Ïî÷åìó èìåííî òåáÿ?   
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ áûë ëó÷øèì ó÷åíèêîì Õîãâàðòñà!  
- Âîò îíî êàê, - ïðîòÿíóëà Âàñèëèñà è îêèíóëà âçãëÿäîì êîìíàòó. - Õîðîøî çäåñü…  
- Ãäå ãîñòè íå ïîáûâàëè, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, - áóðêíóë Ëîðä.  
Âàñèëèñà ðàññìåÿëàñü.  
- Ó òåáÿ åñòü áèáëèîòåêà? - ñïðîñèëà îíà.  
- Êîíå÷íî, - îæèâèëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. - Ïîéä¸ì, ïîêàæó.  
Îíè ïîäíÿëèñü ïî ëåñòíèöå íà âòîðîé ýòàæ, Ëîðä îòêðûë òÿæ¸ëóþ äâåðü, è îíè øàãíóëè â ïîëóìðàê.   
- Êðàñîòà! - âîñõèù¸ííî ïðîãîâîðèëà Âàñèëèñà, îãëÿäûâàÿ ïîëêè ñ êíèãàìè.  
Âîëäåìîðò ïîäîø¸ë ê îêíó è îòêðûë æàëþçè.  
- Íåò, çàêðîé, - ïîïðîñèëà Âàñèëèñà, âûòàñêèâàÿ îäíó êíèãó ñ ïîëêè. - ß ëþáëþ òåìíîòó.  
Çàêðûâ æàëþçè, Ëîðä ïîäîø¸ë ê íåé è îáíÿë å¸ çà ïëå÷è.  
Âíåçàïíî ïîñëûøàëñÿ êàêîé-òî øîðîõ, îíè îãëÿíóëèñü. Èç-ïîä ñòîëà, íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ, ìåäëåííî âûëåçàëà ôèãóðà â ïûëüíîì ïëàùå. Âîëäåìîðò îòîø¸ë îò Âàñèëèñû è ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê ñòðàííîé ôèãóðå. Ñóùåñòâî òêíóëîñü ëáîì î åãî íîãè, íåìíîãî ïîäóìàëî è çàïðîêèíóëî ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû "âçãëÿíóòü â ãëàçà" ïðåïÿòñòâèþ.   
- Ëþïèí?! - óäèâë¸ííî âîñêëèêíóë Âîëäåìîðò, óâèäåâ åãî ëèöî.   
- Âîëëëäåììì… - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ëþïèí, äåëàÿ ïîïûòêó îáïîëçòè åãî ñïðàâà.  
- ×òî ñ òîáîé? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ëîðä, äåëàÿ øàã â ñòîðîíó è ñíîâà îêàçûâàÿñü ó íåãî íà ïóòè.  
- Ììììèííîòâ..ððð, óäàðððèë ìììåíÿ ïî ãîëëîâå ääóááèíí..îé, êîððîâà! - ñ òðóäîì âûãîâàðèâàÿ ñëîâà, îòâåòèë Ëþïèí, ñíîâà ïûòàÿñü îáîãíóòü Ëîðäà.  
Âîëäåìîðò ñæàëèëñÿ, è ïîìîã åìó ïîäíÿòüñÿ.  
- Èä¸ì, ÿ ïîïðîøó äåòåé ñâàðèòü òåáå âîññòàíàâëèâàþùåå çåëüå, - ñêàçàë Ëîðä, âîëî÷à Ëþïèíà ê âûõîäó.  
- Ííåò!!! - âñêðèêíóë îí. - Òîëüêî íå äåòè!!  
Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè Âîëäåìîðò âûïóñòèë åãî èç ðóê, è Ëþïèí ðóõíóë íà ïîë.  
- Íó, ëàäíî, ÿ ñàì ñâàðþ, - óäèâë¸ííî ïðîãîâîðèë Âîëäåìîðò, ïîäíèìàÿ åãî ñ ïîëà.  
Âàñèëèñà ïîäîøëà ê íèì.  
- Ýòî ìîé çíàêîìûé, Ðåì Ëþïèí, - îòðåêîìåíäîâàë ãîñòÿ Ëîðä.  
Âàñèëèñà ñ ñîìíåíèåì îñìîòðåëà òî, ÷òî íàçâàëè Ðåìîì Ëþïèíûì, è ñêàçàëà:  
- ß ïîäîæäó òåáÿ çäåñü.  
Âîëäåìîðò êèâíóë è âûâîëîê Ëþïèíà èç áèáëèîòåêè. Çàòàùèâ åãî â êîìíàòó, êóäà íà ýòè âûõîäíûå ïîñåëèë Ãàððè, Ëîðä ïîìîã åìó çàáðàòüñÿ íà êðîâàòü è âåðíóëñÿ â áèáëèîòåêó.   
- Õî÷åøü ïîñìîòðåòü ìîþ ëàáîðàòîðèþ? - ñïðîñèë îí Âàñèëèñó.  
- Êîíå÷íî! - îáðàäîâàëàñü îíà. Ëàáîðàòîðèÿ î÷åíü ïîíðàâèëàñü Âàñèëèñå. Ïîêà Âîëäåìîðò âàðèë çåëüå, îíà óñïåëà çàãëÿíóòü âî âñå øêàô÷èêè è ÿùè÷êè, ïåðåòðîãàòü âñå êîëáî÷êè è áàíî÷êè, òî è äåëî, äàâàÿ åìó ñîâåòû. Îíà îñòàëàñü â ïîëíîì âîñòîðãå îò îãðîìíîãî êîëè÷åñòâà òðàâ, ÿäîâ, êîðåøêîâ, øêóð è äðóãèõ èíãðåäèåíòîâ. Ñïóñòÿ ïîë÷àñà âîññòàíàâëèâàþùåå çåëüå áûëî ãîòîâî. Îíè âåðíóëèñü â äîì è ïîäíÿëèñü ê Ëþïèíó. Íà êðîâàòè åãî íå áûëî. Ïî òîð÷àùèì èç ïîä ñòîëà íîãàì, Âîëäåìîðò äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî Ëþïèí, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ïîä ñòîëîì. Îïàñàÿñü, ÷òî ïåðåòàñêèâàÿ åãî ëèøíèé ðàç, îí òîëüêî ñäåëàåò õóæå, Ëîðä çàáðàëñÿ ïîä ñòîë è, íåìíîãî ïðèïîäíÿâ Ðåìà, äàë åìó ñòàêàí ñ çåëüåì. Ëþïèí ìåäëåííî âûïèë ëåêàðñòâî, âåðíóë ñòàêàí è ÷òî-òî ïðîìû÷àë.  
- Òåïåðü ñïè, - âåëåë åìó Âîëäåìîðò è âûíûðíóë èç-ïîä ñòîëà. – Íó, áóäåì íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî îí ïîïðàâèòñÿ, - äîáàâèë îí, âçãëÿíóâ íà Âàñèëèñó.  
- Ïîêà òû òàì ñ íèì âîçèëñÿ, ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÿ ñëûøàëà øóì íà ëåñòíèöå, - íåóâåðåííî ñêàçàëà îíà.  
Âîëäåìîðò âûãëÿíóë èç êîìíàòû è óâèäåë, êàê Ãàððè ñ Áóêêàðòîì òàùàò âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå îãðîìíóþ êîðîáêó áåç êðûøêè, èç êîòîðîé òîð÷àëè åãî öâåòíûå ôëàæêè.  
- ×òî ýòî?! – ðÿâêíóë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ìàëü÷èêè âçäðîãíóëè è âçãëÿíóëè íà íåãî.  
- À ýòî ìû õîòèì óêðàñèòü äîì, ó ìåíÿ æå ñåãîäíÿ Äåíü Ðîæäåíèÿ, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè, ïðèïîäíèìàÿ îäíó ãèðëÿíäó.   
- À-à, òàê ýòî ó âàñ â÷åðà ãåíåðàëüíàÿ ðåïåòèöèÿ áûëà? – äîãàäàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Íó, ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå… - ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – Òàê íàì ìîæíî óêðàñèòü äîì? Ïðîñòî óêðàñèòü, íèêàêîãî ïðàçäíèêà íå áóäåò.  
Âîëäåìîðò íåïðèÿçíåííî âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî è ñïðîñèë:  
- ß óâåðåí, ÷òî òû óæå ïîñëàë ñîâ ñâîèì äðóçüÿì – ýòîé ìàããëîðîæä¸ííîé è áåñòîëêîâîìó ðûæåìó Óèçëè.   
- Ììì, âîîáùå-òî… äà, - ñîçíàëñÿ Ãàððè. – È åù¸ Ñèðèóñó. Íî îíè ïðîñòî çàãëÿíóò íà ìèíóòêó, è âñ¸!  
- Êàê Ëþïèí â÷åðà? Çàìå÷àòåëüíî! Ãðÿçíîêðîâêà, ðûæèé áîëâàí è ñîáàêà! Ìîæíî ÿ íå áóäó ïðèíèìàòü ó÷àñòèå â ýòîì áåäëàìå? – íàñòîÿòåëüíî ïîïðîñèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Êàê?! Âû äàæå íå îñòàíåòåñü íà îôèöèàëüíóþ ÷àñòü? – âîçìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè.  
- À ÷òî, ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ åù¸ è ýòî?  
- Âîîáùå-òî…äà. À äàâàéòå ïðèãëàñèì ïîáîëüøå íàðîäà! – âåñåëî ñêàçàë Ãàððè.  
- Ó ìåíÿ òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ýòî ìîé äîì, - îòâåòèë Âîëäåìîðò, îáâîäÿ ãëàçàìè ïîòîëîê è ñòåíû.  
- Äà ëàäíî, íå ìåëî÷èòåñü! – ñêàçàë åìó Ãàððè, à çàòåì îáðàòèëñÿ ê Áóêêàðòó: - Ïîøëè, íàäî âñ¸ óñïåòü.  
Áóêêàðò ïîñëóøíî ïîäíÿë êðàé êîðîáêè, è îíè ïîâîëîêëè å¸ äàëüøå.  
Âîëäåìîðò ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Âàñèëèñå.  
- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, æàëêî òåáå ÷òî ëè? – îòîçâàëàñü îíà.  
Âîëäåìîðò âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íå¸ è âñïîìíèë, ÷òî õîòåë ñòàòü äðóãèì ÷åëîâåêîì, èçìåíèòüñÿ äëÿ _íå¸._ Î÷åíü êñòàòè ïðèøëè íà óì íåäàâíèå ðàçìûøëåíèÿ î áðåííîñòè ñâîåé æèçíè è êàê ñ ýòèì áîðîòüñÿ.  
"Íàâåðíÿêà, Äàìáëäîð íå òîëüêî ïîçâîëèë áû åìó óñòðîèòü Äåíü Ðîæäåíèÿ, íî è àêòèâíî ó÷àñòâîâàë â ýòîì ìåðîïðèÿòèè", - ïîäóìàë Ëîðä è ïðèïîìíèë, êàê åù¸ â øêîëå, â Äåíü Ðîæäåíèÿ êàæäîãî èç îñíîâàòåëåé êîëëåäæåé, íå îòäàâàÿ ïðåäïî÷òåíèÿ íè îäíîìó èç íèõ, Äàìáëäîð ëèõî îòïëÿñûâàë ñ áóìàæíûì êîëïàêîì íà ãîëîâå; ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì âçðûâàë öâåòíûå ïåòàðäû è ïåë õîðîì ñ ó÷åíèêàìè. – "Âîò çà ýòî åãî è ëþáÿò. Îí ìîæåò áûòü ñòðîãèì ó÷èòåëåì íà óðîêàõ è äóøîé êîìïàíèè íà ïðàçäíèêàõ…"  
- Òîì?  
- À? – âçäðîãíóë Âîëäåìîðò, îòîðâàâøèñü îò ðàçäóìèé. - Òû ãîâîðèëà…  
- Òû ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî âûïàäàåøü â àñòðàë, - ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàëà Âàñèëèñà. – Òåáÿ ÷òî-òî áåñïîêîèò?  
- Íåò… Âñ¸ ñòàáèëèçèðóåòñÿ, ïîñòåïåííî, - óêëîí÷èâî îòâåòèë Ëîðä.  
Âàñèëèñà ïîëîæèëà ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î.  
- Êîãäà çàõî÷åøü, ÿ âñåãäà ãîòîâà òåáÿ âûñëóøàòü, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàëà îíà.  
Âîëäåìîðò êîñíóëñÿ ùåêîé å¸ ðóêè è ïðîøåïòàë:  
- Ñïàñèáî.  
  
**Ãëàâà Âîñüìàÿ**   
  


Äåíü Ðîæäåíèÿ ïðîø¸ë íà Óðà! Áèñ! è çà ñ÷¸ò õîçÿèíà çàâåäåíèÿ.  
_(èç äîêëàäíîé)_

  


- Âàñèëèñêà! Íå óâëåêàéñÿ ñâå÷àìè, åìó âñåãî øåñòíàäöàòü!  
- Ìîæíî ðàñïîëîæèòü ñâå÷êè íà ïîâåðõíîñòè òîðòà â âèäå çìåè.  
- Èëè â âèäå áóêâ "ÀÊ"…  
- ×òî çíà÷èò "ÀÊ"?  
- Àâàäà Êåäàâðà…  
Âíåçàïíî ïîëîñêà ñâåòà ðàçðåçàëà ÷¸ðíîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî ìåæäó Âîëäåìîðòîì è Âàñèëèñîé.  
- Îé! – ðàçäàëñÿ âñëåä çà ýòèì ãîëîñ Ãàððè. – ×òî ýòî âû äåëàåòå â ÷óëàíå?!  
- Ïîòòåð, çàêðîé äâåðü, - óãðîæàþùèì òîíîì ïðîãîâîðèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Ìû äåëàåì òåáå ñþðïðèç, - îòâåòèëà åìó Âàñèëèñà.  
- ß õî÷ó ñåñòð¸íêó! – ñêàçàë Ãàððè è çàõëîïíóë äâåðü.   
- Íàõàë, - âîçìóòèëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò, äåëàÿ ïîïûòêó ïðîáðàòüñÿ ê âûõîäó.  
- Íó, êóäà òû! Òîðò ïîìí¸øü! – âñêðèêíóëà Âàñèëèñà, îòîäâèãàÿ åãî ñ ïðîõîäà.

Â ïîëøåñòîãî âå÷åðà Âîëäåìîðò, íàðî÷íî íàðÿäèâøèéñÿ â äæèíñû è áîðäîâóþ ôóòáîëêó, ÷òîáû íå âûãëÿäåòü òîðæåñòâåííî, ñèäåë â áèáëèîòåêå è ïðèòâîðÿëñÿ, áóäòî î÷åíü óâëå÷¸í ÷òåíèåì. Òÿæ¸ëàÿ äâåðü òèõîíüêî ïðèîòêðûëàñü, è â ïðî¸ì áî÷êîì ïðîáðàëñÿ Áóêêàðò.  
- Òîì, ïî÷åìó òû íå ñïóñòèøüñÿ ê íàì? - ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë îí, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü íà êðàåøåê äèâàíà, ðÿäîì ñ Ëîðäîì.  
- Áóêêàðò, ÿ íå õî÷ó íèêîìó ïîðòèòü íàñòðîåíèå, íî ÿ ýòî íåâîëüíî ñäåëàþ, åñëè óâèæó èõ, - ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì â ãîëîñå îòâåòèë Âîëäåìîðò. - Íó, è, êðîìå òîãî, åñòü åù¸ îäíà ïðè÷èíà. Âàñèëèñêà òàì?  
Áóêêàðò êèâíóë.  
- Íàâåðíÿêà îíà óæå óñòàíîâèëà, êòî ÿ òàêîé íà ñàìîì äåëå, - ãðóñòíî ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò è, ïîäóìàâ, äîáàâèë: - ÿ õî÷ó îòòÿíóòü òÿãîñòíûé ìîìåíò ðàçîáëà÷åíèÿ.  
Áóêêàðò äîâåð÷èâî âçÿë åãî çà ðóêó.  
- ß ñïóñòèëñÿ ê ãîñòÿì, êîãäà îíè óæå ñîáðàëèñü. Îíà ñêàçàëà èì, ÷òî ìåíÿ çîâóò Âîëüäåìàð. Ãàððè òàê âûïó÷èë ãëàçà, ÷òî ó íåãî ÷óòü ñò¸êëà èç î÷êîâ íå âûëåòåëè! - ñìåÿñü, ïðîãîâîðèë Áóêêàðò. - Äóìàþ, îíà íà òåáÿ íå ñåðäèòñÿ.  
- Íàäî æå! Òàê òåïåðü òû ó íàñ - Âîëüäåìàð? - óäèâèëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. - ×òî æ, óæå îäíîé ïðîáëåìîé ìåíüøå.  
- À äðóçüÿ Ãàððè î÷åíü çàáàâíûå, - ñêàçàë Áóêêàðò. - Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè âñ¸ âðåìÿ øóòèò è ñïðàøèâàåò î òåáå, Ýðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð…  
- Ýòà ãðÿçíîêðîâêà, - õîëîäíî ïðîöåäèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Íå îáðàòèâ íà íåãî âíèìàíèå, Áóêêàðò ïðîäîëæàë:  
- …òàêàÿ óìíèöà, îòëè÷íèöà! À åãî êð¸ñòíûé - Ñèðèóñ - òàê âîîáùå ÷óòü ëè íå áîëüøå âñåõ õî÷åò òåáÿ óâèäåòü… Ïîøëè, ïîâåñåëèìñÿ!  
- Õîðîøî… Âîëüäåìàð, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. - Èäè, ÿ ñïóùóñü ÷óòü ïîçæå.  
Áóêêàðò óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ äèâàíà.  
- Ïîñòàðàéñÿ óñïåòü ê ÷àþ, - ñêàçàë îí è ïîø¸ë ê âûõîäó. - Äà, è ïåðåâåðíè ñâîþ êíèãó, òû äåðæèøü å¸ âíèç ãîëîâîé, - îãëÿíóâøèñü, ïîñîâåòîâàë îí Âîëäåìîðòó, è ñêðûëñÿ çà äâåðüþ.  
Ëîðä ñìóòèëñÿ, ïåðåâåðíóë êíèãó è ïðîäîëæèë ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî åìó î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî ÷èòàòü å¸. ×åðåç ìèíóòó â áèáëèîòåêó âîøëà Âàñèëèñà. Âîïðåêè ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿì Áóêêàðòà, îíà áûëà íàñòðîåíà îòíþäü íå äðóæåëþáíî.  
- Òîì, - íà÷àëà îíà, âñòàâ ïåðåä íèì. - ß íå ñåðæóñü íà òåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî òû ñêðûë îò ìåíÿ ñâî¸ íàñòîÿùåå èìÿ…  
- Ìî¸ íàñòîÿùåå èìÿ - Òîì Ìàðâîëî Ðèääë! - ïåðåáèë å¸ Âîëäåìîðò, ïîäíèìàÿñü.  
- Ýòî õîðîøî, ÷òî óæå òàê, - êèâíóëà Âàñèëèñà. - Íî ÿ õîòåëà áû çíàòü êîå-êàêóþ ïðàâäó. Êàêèå ó òåáÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå ïëàíû íà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà?  
- Ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû îí óáðàëñÿ îòñþäà ïîñêîðåå, - ïðîáóð÷àë Âîëäåìîðò. - À ñàìûé ïðîñòîé ñïîñîá èçáàâèòñÿ îò ÷åëîâåêà, ýòî ïî âîçìîæíîñòè ðåøèòü åãî ïðîáëåìó.  
- Ïðîñòè, íî ÿ òåáå íå âåðþ, - ñåðü¸çíî ñêàçàëà Âàñèëèñà.  
- Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ïîäîçðåâàþ, êóäà òû âåä¸øü, - íåîæèäàííî ðàçâåñåëèëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. - Ñåé÷àñ òû ñêàæåøü, ÷òî ñ÷èòàåøü ñâîèì äîëãîì ïðèñìàòðèâàòü çà ýòèì ðåá¸íêîì è çà ìíîé, à äëÿ ýòîãî òåáå íåîáõîäèìî îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü. ß ñîãëàñåí.  
Âàñèëèñà óäèâë¸ííî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.  
- Íåò… âîîáùå-òî, - ñêàçàëà îíà. - ß ïðîñòî î÷åíü õî÷ó ïðàâäû, âîò è âñ¸. À íàñ÷¸ò òîãî ÷òîáû îñòàòüñÿ, ÿ ïîäóìàþ.  
- Ïðàâäà òîëüêî îäíà, - ïðîãîâîðèë Âîëäåìîðò è ïîäîø¸ë ê ñòîëó. - Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ åãî ñþäà ïîëîæèë… À, âîò îíî!  
Ëîðä âûòàùèë ñêîìêàííûé ïåðãàìåíò èç ÿùèêà ñòîëà è ïðîòÿíóë åãî Âàñèëèñå. Îíà ðàñïðàâèëà ëèñòîê è íà÷àëà ÷èòàòü. Âîëäåìîðò, ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, ñòîÿë ðÿäîì, êàê ïàìÿòíèê, è ñëåäèë çà å¸ ãëàçàìè. Çàêîí÷èâ ÷èòàòü, Âàñèëèñà ñëîæèëà ïåðãàìåíò è âåðíóëà åãî Ëîðäó. Íåìíîãî ïîäóìàâ, îíà ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñëà:  
- Çíà÷èò, ýòî Ãàððè ïîïðîñèë òåáÿ ïîäãîòîâèòü åãî ê øåñòîìó êóðñó…  
- Äà.  
Âàñèëèñà óäèâë¸ííî âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî.  
- È òû ñîãëàñèëñÿ?  
- À êóäà áûëî äåâàòüñÿ? Åù¸ Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé ìíå ñâîåãî ñûíêà ïîäñóíóë… Ïîòîì Áóêêàðò òîæå ïîïðîñèëñÿ íà çàíÿòèÿ. È âîîáùå, ìíå íàäîåëî óáèâàòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, - óñòàëî ïðîãîâîðèë Âîëäåìîðò. - ß ïðèäóìàë äðóãîé ñïîñîá îò íåãî èçáàâèòñÿ: íàó÷èòü åãî ìàãèè è îòïðàâèòü â Õîãâàðòñ.  
Âàñèëèñà ðàññìåÿëàñü, è âçÿëà åãî ïîä ðóêó.  
- Ïîøëè ïðàçäíîâàòü, - ñêàçàëà îíà è äâèíóëàñü ê äâåðè, óâëåêàÿ Âîëäåìîðòà çà ñîáîé.  
- Ìíå ïîíðàâèëîñü èìÿ, êîòîðîå òû äàëà Áóêêàðòó, - ñêàçàë Ëîðä.  
- Äà, êîãäà ÿ óçíàëà òâî¸… âûìûøëåííîå èìÿ, ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî Âîëüäåìàð áóäåò â ñàìûé ðàç, - îòâåòèëà Âàñèëèñà.   
- Ñòðàííîå íåìíîãî èìÿ, - çàìåòèë Âîëäåìîðò, ïîääåðæèâàÿ Âàñèëèñó ïîä ðóêó, ÷òîá îíà íå ñïîòêíóëàñü ïî ëåñòíèöå.  
- Äà, äëÿ âàñ, Áðèòàíöåâ, âîçìîæíî. Íî ÿ èç Ñëîâàêèè, òàì ÷àñòî äàþò äåòÿì òàêîå èìÿ. Îíî ãåðìàíñêîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ è ïåðåâîäèòñÿ êàê "çíàìåíèòûé âëàñòèòåëü", - îáúÿñíèëà Âàñèëèñà.  
- Èíòåðåñíî. À òâî¸ èìÿ êàê-íèáóäü ïåðåâîäèòñÿ? - ñïðîñèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Öàðèöà, - ãîðäî ñêàçàëà Âàñèëèñà.  
- Äîñòîéíî! - çàìåòèë Ëîðä.  
- Òåáÿ? ß ïîëüùåíà, - óñìåõíóëàñü Âàñèëèñà.  
Âîëäåìîðò ñíîâà ìûñëåííî îòìåòèë, ÷òî åù¸ íèêòî íå ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå òàê ñ íèì ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. Ãîñòèíàÿ áûëà óêðàøåíà ãèðëÿíäàìè èç öâåòíûõ ôëàæêîâ, ïëàêàòàìè ñ èäèîòñêèìè íàäïèñÿìè òèïà "Ñ Äí¸ì Ðîæäåíèÿ, Ãàððè!", "Óðà! Ãàððè Ïîòòåð äîæèë äî øåñòíàäöàòè ëåò!"; äèâàí è êðåñëî áûëè íåìíîãî îòîäâèíóòû îò êàìèíà, ÷òîáû íà èõ ìåñòî âñòàë êóõîííûé ñòîë ñ îãðîìíûì êîëè÷åñòâîì ñëàäîñòåé, áóòûëîê ìàñëÿíîãî ýëÿ, è îñòàâøèõñÿ, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ïîñëå â÷åðàøíåãî íåñêîëüêèõ áàíîê ìàããëñêîãî ïèâà. Âîêðóã ñòîëà, êðîìå ìÿãêîé ìåáåëè ñòîÿëè íåñêîëüêî ñòóëüåâ.  
- Î! Êòî ïî÷òèë íàñ ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì! - âîñêëèêíóë Ñèðèóñ, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ äèâàíà è èäÿ íàâñòðå÷ó Âîëäåìîðòó è Âàñèëèñå.  
- Ï¸ñ, äåðæèñü îò ìåíÿ ïîäàëüøå, - ïîïðîñèë Ëîðä, ïî¸æèâàÿñü è îáõîäÿ åãî ñòîðîíîé.  
Ñèðèóñ ìàõíóë ðóêîé è âåðíóëñÿ íà äèâàí.   
- Ýòî æ íàäî! Íàñòîÿùèé Ëîðä Âîëäåìîðò! - âîñòîðæåííî âîñêëèêíóë Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè, ñèäåâøèé íà îäíîì èç ñòóëüåâ çà ñòîëîì, ðÿäîì ñ äåâî÷êîé ñ êàøòàíîâûìè âîëîñàìè, çàâÿçàííûìè â ïó÷îê. "Âåðîÿòíî, ýòî - Ýðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð," - ïîäóìàë Âîëäåìîðò..   
Äåâî÷êà ïíóëà Ðîíàëüäà íîãîé ïîä ñòîëîì.   
- À ÷òî? - ïîøèïåë îí, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê íåé.  
- Ëîðä, ñàäèòåñü ñ íàìè, - ïðåäëîæèë Ãàððè, óêàçûâàÿ íà êðåñëî. Ñàì îí ñ âàæíûì âèäîì âîññåäàë âî ãëàâå ñòîëà.  
- Ãäå Áóêê… Âîëüäåìàð? - íåäîâîëüíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò, ñàäÿñü â êðåñëî. Âàñèëèñà ïðèñåëà íà äèâàí ðÿäîì ñ íèì.  
- Çäåñü ÿ, - âåñåëî îòâåòèë Áóêêàðò, ïîÿâëÿÿñü â äâåðÿõ ãîñòèíîé ñ ïîäíîñîì ôðóêòîâ.  
- Òû ÷òî, âîîáðàçèë ñåáÿ äîìîâûì ýëüôîì? - ñòðîãî ñïðîñèë åãî Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Ìû ñ òîáîé, - îòâåòèë Áóêêàðò, ñòàâÿ ïîäíîñ íà ñòîë. - Åäèíñòâåííûå õîçÿåâà ýòîãî äîìà. Íó, åù¸ è Ãàððè, ëàäíî, - äîáàâèë Áóêêàðò, óâèäåâ â øóòêó íàõìóðèâøåãîñÿ Ãàððè. - Îí ïîìûë ñåãîäíÿ âñå ïîëû è âûòåð ïûëü. Íî ó íåãî Äåíü Ðîæäåíèÿ, à òåáÿ âðÿä ëè óãîâîðèøü ïîìî÷ü ïî õîçÿéñòâó. Ïîýòîìó ïðèøëîñü èäòè ìíå.  
Âñå ðàññìåÿëèñü è ñòàëè ðàçáèðàòü ôðóêòû ñ ïîäíîñà.  
Âîëäåìîðò ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ î÷åíü íåêîìôîðòíî ñðåäè ýòèõ ëþäåé, åìó õîòåëîñü ñáåæàòü îò íèõ ïîäàëüøå. Íî îí âñ¸ âðåìÿ îä¸ðãèâàë ñåáÿ, íàïîìèíàÿ, ÷òî õîòåë ñòàòü ëó÷øå ðàäè Âàñèëèñû, èçìåíèòüñÿ. "Ïîïûòàòüñÿ âçÿòü ïðèìåð ñ Äàìáëäîðà..." - çàçâó÷àë ãîëîñ â åãî ãîëîâå.  
- Ïîòòåð…ýýý Ãàððè, - ïîçâàë îí. - Ó òåáÿ åñòü áóìàæíûå êîëïàêè íà ãîëîâó?   
Âñå ïîâåðíóëèñü ê Âîëäåìîðòó, è â ãîñòèíîé ìîìåíòàëüíî âîöàðèëàñü ãðîáîâàÿ òèøèíà. Ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå, Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî ñêàçàë:  
- Åñòü. Øòóê äåñÿòü. Âàì âñå?  
- Ìíå îäíîãî õâàòèò. Äðóãèå ðàçäàé îñòàëüíûì, - âåëåë Ëîðä.  
×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïðîøåäøèõ âñ¸ â òîé æå òèøèíå, ó êàæäîãî íà ãîëîâå áûë öâåòíîé êîëïàê. Âîëäåìîðò âûáðàë ñåáå çåë¸íûé è îñòàëñÿ î÷åíü äîâîëåí.  
- À òåïåðü âñå âåñåëèòåñü, - ïðèêàçàë îí.  
Íî íèêòî âåñåëèòüñÿ íå çàõîòåë. Ãîñòè ñ èñïóãîì è ëþáîïûòñòâîì îäíîâðåìåííî âçèðàëè íà Âëàñòåëèíà Ìèðà â áëåñòÿùåì çåë¸íîì êîëïàêå.  
Âîëäåìîðò îïóñòèë ãëàçà, òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë è ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðåñëà. Ñíÿâ êîëïàê, îí ïîëîæèë åãî íà ñòîë è âûøåë èç ãîñòèíîé. Ëîðä Âîëäåìîðò ëåæàë íà êðîâàòè â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, óòêíóâøèñü ëèöîì â ïîäóøêó. Âàñèëèñà ñèäåëà ðÿäîì è ãëàäèëà åãî ïî ïëå÷ó.  
- Òû òàêîé, êàêîé òû åñòü, ñòîèò ëè ïûòàòüñÿ èçìåíèòü ñâîþ ñóùíîñòü? Ýòî áóäåò òàê… èñêóññòâåííî, - óòåøàëà îíà åãî. - Íå òû îäèí íå ëþáèøü ìàããëîâ, çíà÷èò äåëî íå â òåáå. Íå òîëüêî òû íå ëþáèøü ïðèíèìàòü ãîñòåé, ÿ òîæå, íàïðèìåð. È òåðïåòü íå ìîãó âñÿêèõ ÷üèõ-òî äðóçåé… Íî Ãàððè õîðîøèé ðåá¸íîê è äðóçüÿ ó íåãî õîðîøèå. Ïðîñòî âñ¸ äåëî â òîì, ÷òî òû íå ñ òîé ïîçèöèè ñìîòðèøü íà ñâîþ ñèòóàöèþ.   
Âîëäåìîðò îòîðâàëñÿ îò ïîäóøêè è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Âàñèëèñå.  
- ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ âñå ëþáèëè, - ñåðäèòî ñêàçàë îí. - È íå ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ èì òàê âåëþ, à ïî èõ ñîáñòâåííîìó æåëàíèþ.  
- Íó, ó òåáÿ è çàïðîñû! _Âñå_ òåáÿ âñ¸ ðàâíî ëþáèòü íå áóäóò, - óñìåõíóëàñü Âàñèëèñà. - Â ñèëó ðàçíûõ ïðè÷èí. Îäíè - ïîòîìó ÷òî òû áûâàåøü íåñíîñåí, äðóãèå - ïîòîìó ÷òî òû íå â èõ âêóñå, òðåòüè òîæå íàéäóò êàêóþ-íèáóäü ïðè÷èíó. Íî íàñ÷¸ò íàñ ñ Âîëüäåìàðîì ìîæåøü áûòü ñïîêîåí - ìû òåáÿ îáîæàåì, - çàâåðèëà îíà Âîëäåìîðòà. - Ïðîñòî áóäü òàêèì, êàêîé òû åñòü, íå ïîäðàæàé íèêîìó, ïîçâîëÿé ñåáå äåëàòü âñ¸ ÷òî âçäóìàåòñÿ, â ðàçóìíûõ ïðåäåëàõ. Ëþäè ëþáÿò, ïðåæäå âñåãî, ëè÷íîñòü, à íå ðàçìàçíþ, êîòîðàÿ íèêàê íå ìîæåò îïðåäåëèòüñÿ, íà êîãî åé áûòü ïîõîæåé.  
Âîëäåìîðò ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ âåäüìî÷êó, çàòåì ïîäíÿëñÿ è êðåïêî îáíÿë å¸.  
- Âàñèëèñêà, òû ëó÷øå âñåõ… - ß ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, - ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Ëþïèíà.  
Âîëäåìîðò îòïóñòèë Âàñèëèñó, è îíè îáà îãëÿíóëèñü. Ëþïèí ñòîÿë â îòêðûòûõ äâåðÿõ è âûãëÿäåë çíà÷èòåëüíî ëó÷øå, ÷åì óòðîì.  
- Òâî¸ çåëüå ïîìîãëî! – ðàäîñòíî âîçâåñòèë îí, îáðàùàÿñü ê Âîëäåìîðòó.  
- ß ñ÷àñòëèâ, - ðàâíîäóøíî îòîçâàëñÿ òîò.  
Ëþïèí ïåðåâ¸ë âçãëÿä íà Âàñèëèñó è, ñëåãêà ïîêëîíèâøèñü, ñêàçàë:  
- Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí.  
- Âàñèëèñà, - îòâåòèëà âåäüìî÷êà.   
- Î÷åíü, î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî! – óëûáíóëñÿ Ëþïèí.  
Âîëäåìîðò íåõîðîøî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Îò ýòîãî Ëþïèíó ñòàëî íåìíîãî íå ïî ñåáå, ïîýòîìó îí ñïåøíî ðåòèðîâàëñÿ, çàÿâèâ, ÷òî õî÷åò ïîçäðàâèòü Ãàððè ñ Äí¸ì Ðîæäåíèÿ.  
- Ïîøëè, Òîì… Âîëäåìîðò… Ðèääë, - ñêàçàëà Âàñèëèñà, âñòàâàÿ ñ êðîâàòè. – È ïðîñòî ïîâåñåëèìñÿ.  
Âîëäåìîðò òîæå ïîäíÿëñÿ, îáíÿë å¸, è îíè âûøëè èç êîìíàòû. Â ãîñòèíîé Âîëäåìîðò ñíîâà çàíÿë ñâî¸ êðåñëî, Âàñèëèñà ïðèñåëà ðÿäîì íà ïîäëîêîòíèê. Ãàððè, Ðîíàëüä, Ýðìèîíà è Áóêêàðò ñèäåëè íà äèâàíå è áîëòàëè, òîëêàëèñü, ñìåÿëèñü è çëîóïîòðåáëÿëè ñëàäêèì. Ñèðèóñ è Ëþïèí çà ñòîëîì ïèëè ïèâî è, ñóäÿ ïî âûðàæåíèþ èõ ëèö, ñïëåòíè÷àëè. Íà êðàþ ñòîëà ëåæàë çåë¸íûé êîëïàê. Âîëäåìîðò âçÿë åãî è ñíîâà íàäåë ñåáå íà ãîëîâó. Ëþïèí âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Âçìàõíóâ åþ, îí îòïðàâèë äâå áóòûëêè ìàñëÿíîãî ýëÿ Âîëäåìîðòó è Âàñèëèñå. Çàòåì åù¸ ÷åòûðå - ðåáÿòàì.  
- À òåïåðü, ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü òîñò! – çàÿâèë Ðåì, ïîäíèìàÿñü è âûòÿãèâàÿ âïåð¸ä ðóêó ñ áàíêîé ïèâà. – Âñåìè íàìè ëþáèìûé Ëîðä Âîëäåìîðò áûë òàê ëþáåçåí, ÷òî äàë íàì âîçìîæíîñòü ñîáðàòüñÿ âìåñòå. Ïîëüçóÿñü ýòèì ñëó÷àåì, õî÷ó ïîçäðàâèòü Ãàððè ñ Äí¸ì Ðîæäåíèÿ, Ñèðèóñà – ñ åãî îïðàâäàíèåì, Ðîíà – ñ âûèãðûøåì â ëîòåðåþ, Ýðìèîíó – ñ âûñøèì áàëëîì Ñ.Î.Â.Ó., Âîëüäåìàðà – ñ óñûíîâëåíèåì, à Âîëäåìîðòà è Âàñèëèñó – ñ… - çàïíóëñÿ Ëþïèí, íåìíîãî ïîäóìàë è ïðåäëîæèë: – Äàâàéòå, ñ ïîìîëâêîé?  
Âîëäåìîðò è Âàñèëèñà ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü.  
- Óðà! – êðèêíóë Ñèðèóñ.  
Îñòàëüíûå ïîäõâàòèëè è íåñòðîéíûì õîðîì òîæå çàêðè÷àëè "óðà!".  
Âñå ñòàëè ÷îêàòüñÿ áóòûëêàìè ñ ìàñëÿíûì ýëåì.  
Âîëäåìîðò ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîäîø¸ë ê êàìèííîé ïîëêå.  
- ×óäî ñîâðåìåííîé òåõíèêè, - îáúÿâèë îí, íåìíîãî âûäâèãàÿ âïåð¸ä ìàããëñêèé ìóçûêàëüíûé öåíòð.   
Íàæàâ "âîñïðîèçâåäåíèå", îí âåðíóëñÿ â ñâî¸ êðåñëî. Ãîñòèíóþ íàïîëíèëè âåñ¸ëûå çâóêè ðèòìè÷íîé ïåñíè.  
- Òàíöåâàòü! – ñêîìàíäîâàë Ñèðèóñ, è ïåðâûì ïóñòèëñÿ â ïëÿñ ïî êîìíàòå. Âàñèëèñà çàêîí÷èëà ñ ïîìîùüþ çàêëèíàíèé ïðèáèðàòü ãîñòèíóþ è óñòàëî îïóñòèëàñü íà äèâàí. Âåðíóâøèéñÿ èç êóõíè Áóêêàðò ñåë ðÿäîì è ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó åé íà ïëå÷î. Èç êîðèäîðà ïîñëûøàëèñü ãîëîñà Âîëäåìîðòà è Ãàððè.  
- Âñ¸ ðàâíî çàâòðà îïÿòü íà óðîêè! - ãîâîðèë Ïîòòåð.  
- Âîò çàâòðà è ïðèä¸øü! Ó òåáÿ åñòü ñâîé äîì! - îòâå÷àë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Íàêîíåö, îíè âîøëè â ãîñòèíóþ.  
- ×òî îïÿòü? - ñïðîñèëà Âàñèëèñà.  
- Îí õî÷åò îñòàòüñÿ ó ìåíÿ äî çàâòðà, - îòâåòèë Ëîðä.  
- ß òîæå, åñëè ìîæíî, - ïîïðîñèëà Âàñèëèñà. - Âû îòíåñëè êîðîáêó ñ ôëàæêàìè íà ìåñòî?  
Ãàððè êèâíóë.   
- Òîãäà âñåì ñïàòü, - ñêàçàëà Âàñèëèñà, ïîäíèìàÿñü.  
Âîëäåìîðò, Ãàððè è Áóêêàðò îøåëîìë¸ííî ñìîòðåëè íà íå¸. Êîãäà Âàñèëèñà ñêðûëàñü çà äâåðüþ, Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïðîãîâîðèë, îáðàùàÿñü ê Ëîðäó:  
- Âîò ýòî æåíùèíà! Äåðæèòåñü å¸, íå ïðîïàä¸òå! Â ïîëâîñüìîãî óòðà â ïîíåäåëüíèê Âîëäåìîðò è Áóêêàðò íà êóõíå çàêàí÷èâàëè çàâòðàê, ïðèãîòîâëåííûé Âàñèëèñîé. Ñàìà îíà óøëà ÷åðåç Äûìîë¸òíóþ Ñåòü íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä, çàÿâèâ, ÷òî åé íóæíî ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ ê îòêðûòèþ ìàãàçèíà.  
- …åù¸ âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà, - ïðîäîëæàë ãîâîðèòü Ëîðä. - Íî ÷òîáû òâîðèòü ìàãèþ â ïîëíóþ ñèëó, òåáå íóæíî ýòó ñèëó èìåòü.  
- Ììì?! - óäèâë¸ííî ïðîìû÷àë Áóêêàðò ñ íàáèòûì ðòîì.  
- Åñòü îäíî çåëüå, êîòîðîå îòíèìàåò ìàãè÷åñêóþ ñèëó, - íà÷àë îáúÿñíÿòü Âîëäåìîðò. - Åñëè äàòü åãî êîìó-íèáóäü, òî âñÿ ìàãè÷åñêàÿ ñèëà âûéäåò èç ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ïîÿâèòñÿ ñåðåáðÿíûé ñãóñòîê, êîòîðûé íàäî âòÿíóòü â ñåáÿ ïðè ïîìîùè âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè è çàêëèíàíèÿ Intro Verto. Ìàãè÷åñêèå íàêëîííîñòè ó òåáÿ åñòü, ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, ÿ äóìàþ, òû ñìîæåøü ñîòâîðèòü íåêîòîðûå çàêëÿòèÿ. Íî çåëüå ïîìîæåò òåáå äëÿ áîëåå ñëîæíîé ðàáîòû, à ìîæåò áûòü äàæå è äëÿ ïåðåâîïëîùåíèé. Ñòîèò ïîïðîáîâàòü. Õóæå âñ¸ ðàâíî íå áóäåò.  
Áóêêàðò âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàë åãî.  
- À èç êîãî ìû áóäåì âûòÿãèâàòü ñèëó?  
- Íàéä¸ì, - îòâåòèë Ëîðä.  
- Äà, íàâåðíîå, ñòîèò ïîïðîáîâàòü, - ñêàçàë Áóêêàðò.  
- Òîãäà ñåãîäíÿ ïîñëå óðîêîâ çàéì¸ìñÿ ýòèì. Çåëüå î÷åíü ñëîæíîå, îíî ãîòîâèòüñÿ â òå÷åíèå äâóõ íåäåëü, - ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Íè÷åãî ñåáå! - óäèâèëñÿ Áóêêàðò. - È, êîíå÷íî æå, ýòî ×¸ðíàÿ Ìàãèÿ!  
- Êîíå÷íî, - äîâîëüíî ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò. Ïîòÿíóëèñü äîëãèå äóøíûå àâãóñòîâñêèå äíè. Ó÷åíèêè, èçíûâàÿ îò æàðû, ñèäåëè â áèáëèîòåêå è ïîñòèãàëè òàéíû ìàãè÷åñêèõ íàóê. Êàæäûé äåíü ïîñëå óðîêîâ Ãàððè èçó÷àë Ñåðïåíòàíã. Ïî âå÷åðàì Âîëäåìîðò ãîòîâèë çåëüå äëÿ Áóêêàðòà, ñ íåòåðïåíèåì îæèäàÿ îòâåòà îò Äàìáëäîðà. Ãàððè òàê ïîíðàâèëîñü æèòü ó Ëîðäà, ÷òî ïîñëå Äíÿ Ðîæäåíèÿ îí íàîòðåç îòêàçàëñÿ âîçâðàùàòüñÿ íà Ïðàéâåò Äðàéâ è ïîä ñêðåæåò çóáîâíûé õîçÿèíà îñòàëñÿ â Domus Morsus.  
Õîãâàðòñêèå ñîâû ïðèëåòåëè â êîíöå íåäåëè, íà óðîê çâåðîëîãèè. Ãàððè è Äðàêî ïîëó÷èëè óâåäîìëåíèÿ, î òîì, ÷òî îíè ïåðåøëè íà øåñòîé êóðñ, à Âîëäåìîðò – ïèñüìî îò Äèðåêòîðà, â êîòîðîì ãîâîðèëîñü, ÷òî Áóêêàðò áóäåò çà÷èñëåí â Õîãâàðòñ ïðè óñëîâèè, ÷òî åìó íàéäóò ñåìüþ, â êîòîðîé îí áóäåò óñûíîâë¸í. Âîëäåìîðò ïðèïèñàë ê ñåìó äîêóìåíòó íåñêîëüêî ñòðîê è îòïðàâèë åãî Âàñèëèñå. Áðàêîñî÷åòàíèå ñîñòîÿëîñü â ñóááîòó â îäíîì èç Ëîíäîíñêèõ ÇÀÃÑîâ. Áóêêàðòó âûäàëè ïàñïîðò, ãäå àíãëèéñêèì ïî áåëîìó áûëî íàïèñàíî, ÷òî åãî çîâóò Âîëüäåìàð Âîëäåìîðò Ðèääë.  
Äëÿ î÷åðåäíîãî óðîêà Çàùèòû îò Ò¸ìíûõ Ñèë Ëîðä ïðèãëàñèë Äåìåíòîðà, íà êîòîðîì ðåáÿòà ó÷èëèñü âûçûâàòü Ïîêðîâèòåëÿ. Ó Ãàððè óæå áûë îïûò, ïîýòîìó åìó îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî ïîâòîðèòü ïðîéäåííûé ìàòåðèàë, à âîò ñ Äðàêî è Âîëüäåìàðîì ïðèøëîñü ïîâîçèòüñÿ. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ýòî äåëî âåñüìà ñëîæíîå, Âîëüäåìàð ïðîÿâèë ÷óäåñà ñîîáðàçèòåëüíîñòè, è ÷åðåç ïîëòîðà ÷àñà ñìîã âûçâàòü äîâîëüíî ñíîñíîãî Ïîêðîâèòåëÿ. Ïðàâäà, ïîêà îñòàâàëîñü íåÿñíûì, êàê îí âûãëÿäèò. Íî óðîêè ïðîäîëæàëèñü, è êàêîâî æå áûëî âñåîáùåå óäèâëåíèå, êîãäà Ïîêðîâèòåëåì Äðàêî îêàçàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï, à Âîëüäåìàðà – ñàì Ëîðä Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ê òðèäöàòîìó àâãóñòà Âîëäåìîðò ïîäãîòîâèë äëÿ ó÷åíèêîâ òåñò íàïîäîáèå Ñ.Î.Â.Ó., è ðåáÿòà äîâîëüíî óñïåøíî ñäàëè åãî. Çàòåì, Ëîðä îáúÿâèë Áóêêàðòà "Ëó÷øèì Ó÷åíèêîì Êóðñîâ" è ðàñïóñòèë êëàññ.   
Âàñèëèñà ïðèíèìàëà àêòèâíîå ó÷àñòèå â ïðèãîòîâëåíèè Çåëüÿ, âûòÿãèâàþùåãî ìàãè÷åñêóþ ñèëó. Åé íå òåðïåëîñü óçíàòü, êîãî Âîëäåìîðò õî÷åò óãîñòèòü ýòèì çåëüåì. Íà å¸ âîïðîñû Ëîðä òîëüêî çàãàäî÷íî ïîæèìàë ïëå÷àìè. Ñïóñòÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Âîëäåìîðò ñòàë çàäóì÷èâûì è íåìíîãî ðàçäðàæèòåëüíûì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñ êàæäûì äí¸ì åãî îõâàòûâàëî íåïîíÿòíîå ÷óâñòâî áåñïîêîéñòâà, ñëîâíî âñêîðå ÷òî-òî äîëæíî áûëî ïðîèçîéòè. Æåíà, êàê ìîãëà, óñïîêàèâàëà åãî, íî Ëîðä ñ÷èòàë ñâîèì äîëãîì áûòü âñ¸ âðåìÿ íà ÷åêó.  
  
**Ãëàâà Äåâÿòàÿ**   
  


Îêðóæåíèå ïåøåê ðîæäàåò èëëþçèþ, ÷òî òû êîðîëü.

Äåíü òðèäöàòü ïåðâîãî àâãóñòà âûäàëñÿ ïàñìóðíûé è õîëîäíûé. Âåòåð ãíàë ïî ñåðîìó íåáó òÿæ¸ëûå ñâèíöîâûå òó÷è, ðàñêà÷èâàë äåðåâüÿ è ãðåìåë ÷åðåïèöàìè êðûø. Âîëäåìîðò, çàêóòàâøèñü â ìàíòèþ, ñòîÿë âîçëå êàëèòêè è ñìîòðåë íà Ò¸ìíûé Ëåñ. "×òî-òî äîëæíî ñëó÷èòüñÿ ñåãîäíÿ," – òðåâîæíî äóìàë îí. – "×òî-òî çàìûøëÿëîñü… "  
- Òîì, - óñëûøàë îí ïîçàäè ñåáÿ ãîëîñ Âîëüäåìàðà.   
Ëîðä îãëÿíóëñÿ. Áóêêàðò ïîêàçûâàë åìó ïó÷îê ñóõîé òðàâû.  
- Òî, ÷òî òû ïðîñèë. Òîëüêî îñòàëîñü äîáàâèòü å¸ è âñ¸, - ñêàçàë îí.  
- Õîðîøî. Ìû äàäèì êîå-êîìó ýòî çåëüå ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì è âûòÿíåì ìàãè÷åñêóþ ñèëó, – çàäóì÷èâî ïðîãîâîðèë Âîëäåìîðò è âçãëÿíóë íà ñåðîå íåáî.  
- Ïîøëè â ëàáîðàòîðèþ, - äîáàâèë îí. - Åñëè ìû âñ¸ ñäåëàëè ïðàâèëüíî, òî ñåãîäíÿ ðîâíî â ïÿòü âå÷åðà çåëüå áóäåò ãîòîâî. 

"Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó! Ñêîòèíà!" - ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ó Ïèòåðà, êîãäà Âîëäåìîðò, íàêîíåö, óáðàë íîãó ñ åãî õâîñòà. Îí ñ òðóäîì ðàçæàë ñòèñíóòûå îò áîëè çóáû, ïðîëåç ïîä çàáîðîì è, ïîïèñêèâàÿ, çàòðóñèë ïî îáî÷èíå ïûëüíîé äîðîãè â ñòîðîíó ïðèòîíà. Äîáðàâøèñü äî ìåñòà íàçíà÷åíèÿ, ×åðâåõâîñò øìûãíóë â êóñòû, ãäå ïðèíÿë ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé îáëèê. Çàòåì, îòðÿõèâàÿñü è áåñïîêîéíî îçèðàÿñü, âûáðàëñÿ íàðóæó è ïîø¸ë â òðàêòèð. Ñòàðàÿñü, êàê ìîæíî ìåíüøå ïðèâëåêàòü ê ñåáå âíèìàíèÿ, Ïèòåð ïðîáðàëñÿ ê êàìèíó è, êóïèâ ó áàðìåíà ãîðñòü Äûìîë¸òíîãî Ïîðîøêà, ïîñïåøèë óáðàòüñÿ âîñâîÿñè.   
Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé ñ íåòåðïåíèåì æäàë òåïåðü óæå _ñâîåãî _ïðåäàííîãî ñëóãó, è êîãäà òîò, íàêîíåö, ïîÿâèëñÿ èç êàìèíà, îí ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ øèêàðíîãî ìÿãêîãî êðåñëà è, ñòàðàÿñü íå âûäàòü âîëíåíèÿ, ñïðîñèë:  
- Íó ÷òî?   
- Âñ¸. Â ïÿòü âå÷åðà Ïîòòåð ïðèìåò çåëüå ïðÿìî èç ðóê ñàìîãî Ëîðäà Âîëäåìîðòà! - äîâîëüíî ñêàçàë Ïèòåð, óñàæèâàÿñü íà äèâàí.  
Ëþöèóñ ìåäëåííî îïóñòèëñÿ â êðåñëî ðÿäîì.  
- Îòëè÷íî, - ïðîãîâîðèë îí. - Íî êàê ìû ïîïàä¸ì â äîì? Âåäü Ëîðä âðÿä ëè ðåøèò îáëåã÷èòü íàì çàäà÷ó è âûâåäåò Ïîòòåðà íà óëèöó, ÷òîáû äàòü åìó çåëüå.  
- ß ãîâîðèë òåáå, ÷òî â åãî äîì íåïðîøåíî ïîïàñòü íåâîçìîæíî, - íàïîìíèë Ëþöèóñó Ïèòåð. - Åãî ñëîâíî îêðóæàåò íåâèäèìàÿ ñòåíà. È, òåì íå ìåíåå, ñêâîçü íå¸ ïðîõîäÿò ðàçíûå ëþäè. Ñòðàííî. Íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, êàêîå çàêëÿòèå èñïîëüçîâàë õîçÿèí…  
Ìàëôîé ôûðêíóë. Ïèòåð ïî¸æèëñÿ, è ïðîäîëæèë:  
- À âíóòðè âñÿêèå ëîâóøêè. Íî òâîé ñûí… Îí æå õîäèë ê Ëîðäó íà çàíÿòèÿ, ñïðîñè ó íåãî, êàê îíè ïðîõîäèëè â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Äâåðü-òî òóäà ÿ íàø¸ë, íî âíóòðè íå áûâàë.  
- Ñïðîøó.  
- Âðåìåíè ìàëî, - ñêàçàë Ïèòåð.  
- Òîæå âåðíî, - çàìåòèë Ëþöèóñ, ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðåñëà è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê øèðîêîé ëåñòíèöå, âåäóùåé íà âòîðîé ýòàæ. - Æäè ìåíÿ çäåñü. È íè÷åãî íå òðîãàé! - äîáàâèë îí, îãëÿíóâøèñü.   
Ïèòåð íåìíîãî ïîñèäåë íà ñâî¸ì ìåñòå, ïîòîì íå âûòåðïåë è ïîäîø¸ë ê ñòåêëÿííîìó øêàôó, êîòîðûé óæå äàâíî ïðèâëåêàë åãî âíèìàíèå. Çà ñò¸êëàìè íà ïîëêàõ ñòîÿëè ðàçíûå áåçäåëóøêè. Íåêîòîðûå áûëè áåñïîäîáíî êðàñèâûå, äðóãèå - îòòàëêèâàþùå óðîäëèâûå. Ïî÷òè âñå îíè äâèãàëèñü. Íî âíèìàíèå Ïèòåðà ïðèâëåêëà îäíà íåïîäâèæíàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ ñòàòóýòêà çåìëÿíîãî öâåòà, ìåñòàìè îòáèòàÿ è îáëåçøàÿ. Îíà ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñîáîé äîâîëüíî íåêàçèñòîãî ÷åëîâå÷êà, î÷åíü ïîõîæåãî íà ñàìîãî Ïèòåðà. ×åðâåõâîñò ðàçãëÿäûâàë å¸, íå â ñèëàõ îòîðâàòüñÿ, êàê âäðóã óñëûøàë íà âòîðîì ýòàæå çâóê øàãîâ, ýõîì îòäàþùèéñÿ â ïóñòîì êîðèäîðå. Ïèòåð, ïîñïåøíî çàêðûâ øêàô÷èê, ìåòíóëñÿ ê êðåñëó è ïëþõíóëñÿ â íåãî. Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé ñïóñòèëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå â ãîñòèíóþ è ñåë íà äèâàí.  
- Äðàêî ñêàçàë, - íà÷àë îí. - ×òî â äîìå Ëîðäà òâîðèòüñÿ ÷¸ðò çíàåò ÷òî.   
- Äà, äà, - çàêèâàë Ïèòåð. - Îäíî òî, ÷òî îí íåäàâíî æåíèëñÿ, âîîáùå íè â êàêèå âîðîòà…  
- Ïî÷åìó òû íå ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî êðîìå Ïîòòåðà òàì æèâ¸ò áóêêàðò? Êîïèÿ Ïîòòåðà? - ïåðåáèë åãî Ëþöèóñ.  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ý-ýý… ß äóìàë ýòî íåñóùåñòâåííî. Èõ ëåãêî îòëè÷èòü äðóã îò äðóãà.  
- Äà? Òîãäà ñêàæè, ñ êåì èç íèõ íÿí÷èòñÿ Ëîðä?  
- Ïîòòåð âñåãäà ñàì ïî ñåáå, à òîò… ýòîò… Áóêêàðò âñåãäà ñ Ëîðäîì è åãî æåíîé.   
- Åù¸ Äðàêî ñêàçàë, ÷òî â Domus Morsus ÷àñòåíüêî çàãëÿäûâàåò îãðîìíûé ìèíîòàâð ñ äóáèíîé. À òàêæå âàìïèðû…   
- Êðîìå òîãî, òàì ïîëíî çìåé, - âñòàâèë Ïèòåð.  
- Æåíà Ëîðäà î÷åíü õîðîøî ðàçáèðàåòñÿ â àëõèìèè, - ïðîäîëæàë Ëþöèóñ. - ß êîå-÷òî çíàþ î íåé. Âàñèëèñà Âîëà. Èíòåðåñíî, Ëîðä îòäà¸ò ñåáå îò÷¸ò â òîì, êîãî äåðæèò â ñâî¸ì äîìå? Êñòàòè, Äðàêî íè÷åãî íå çíàåò î çåëüå, êîòîðîå ãîòîâÿò äëÿ Ïîòòåðà. Åñëè èñêëþ÷èòü Áóêêàðòà - îí íå îáëàäàåò ìàãè÷åñêèìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè, òî îñòà¸òñÿ ñàì Ëîðä, Ïîòòåð, ìèíîòàâð è âàìïèðû, åñëè îíè âäðóã îêàæóòñÿ òàì. Íå òàê óæ è ìíîãî. Íàøà àðìèÿ Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè ëåãêî ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ íèìè. È åù¸. Òåïåðü ó Âåëèêîãî Íåïîáåäèìîãî ïîÿâèëîñü ñëàáîå ìåñòî - åãî æåíà. Íàäî õîðîøåíüêî îáìîçãîâàòü ýòîò ìîìåíò.   
Ëþöèóñ äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà ìàíòèè ñëîæåííûé âäâîå ëèñòîê è ïðîòÿíóë åãî Ïèòåðó.   
- Äðàêî íàðèñîâàë ïëàí, êàê ïðîéòè â ëàáîðàòîðèþ Ëîðäà, - ñêàçàë Ìàëôîé.  
- Í-äà, íàñòîÿùèé ëàáèðèíò, - íåäîâîëüíî ïðîáîðìîòàë ×åðâåõâîñò, êðóòÿ ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ëèñòîê.  
- Òåïåðü èäè è øïèîíü äàëüøå, - âåëåë Ëþöèóñ. - Î ëþáîì ìàëåéøåì èçìåíåíèè â ñèòóàöèè ñðàçó äîêëàäûâàé ìíå. À ÿ áóäó ñîáèðàòü Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè. Îòäàé ïëàí.  
Ïèòåð âåðíóë ëèñòîê Ëþöèóñó, íåõîòÿ ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîïë¸ëñÿ ê êàìèíó. Âàñèëèñà ñèäåëà â ëàáîðàòîðèè è ÷èòàëà øêîëüíûå êîíñïåêòû Âîëäåìîðòà. Ãàððè è Âîëüäåìàð èãðàëè â êàðòû è ïîìåøèâàëè âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé Ëîðäà, êèïÿùåå íà ìàëåíüêîì îãíå, çåëüå. Ñàì õîçÿèí ìåðèë øàãàìè ïîäâàë è òî è äåëî ïîãëÿäûâàë íà íàðó÷íûå ÷àñû. Âàñèëèñà ïîäíÿëà íà íåãî ãëàçà.  
- Òîì, ÷òî ñ òîáîé?   
Âîëäåìîðò âçäðîãíóë è îñòàíîâèëñÿ.  
- À? Íå çíàþ, íå çíàþ. ×òî-òî ìíå íå ïî ñåáå íåìíîãî, - îòâåòèë îí.  
- Îïÿòü? - ñïðîñèëà Âàñèëèñà.  
Âîëäåìîðò êèâíóë.  
- ×òîáû óçíàòü, õîòÿ áû ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî, ÷òî èìåííî òåáÿ áåñïîêîèò, ÿ ìîãó ïîïðîáîâàòü ïîçàäàâàòü òåáå âîïðîñû. À òû äîëæåí îòâå÷àòü ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïðèä¸ò â ãîëîâó, - ïðåäëîæèëà Âàñèëèñà.  
- Äàâàé, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ëîðä.  
- ×òî-òî íå òàê ñ çåëüåì? - íà÷àëà îíà.  
- Ììì, íå çíàþ… Íåò, âñ¸ íîðìàëüíî.  
- Õî÷åøü êóäà-òî ïîéòè?  
- Íå çíàþ… Íåò.  
- Òåáå íàäîåë Ãàððè?  
- Íå çíàþ… Äà.  
- Åù¸ ðàç ñêàæåøü "íå çíàþ", çàïóùó â òåáÿ ÷åì-íèáóäü. Êîãî-òî æä¸øü?  
- Íå çíàþ… Äà, êàæåòñÿ îíî, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîãîâîðèë Ëîðä. - Ó ìåíÿ òàêîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî êòî-òî äîëæåí ïðèäòè ñåãîäíÿ.  
- Êòî?  
- Òîò, êîãî ÿ äàâíî íå âèäåë… Âàñèëèñêà, òû óìååøü ãàäàòü? - íåîæèäàííî ñïðîñèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ, - îòîçâàëàñü âåäüìî÷êà.  
Ãàððè è Âîëüäåìàð áðîñèëè èãðó â êàðòû è ñ èíòåðåñîì íàáëþäàëè çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. Âàñèëèñà ïîäíÿëàñü ñî ñâîåãî ñòóëà è çàäóì÷èâî ïðîøëàñü ïî ëàáîðàòîðèè.  
- Êàêèì ñïîñîáîì, - áîðìîòàëà îíà.  
Âîëäåìîðò òåðïåëèâî æäàë, ñëåäÿ çà íåé ãëàçàìè.  
- Êàðòû! - ñêàçàëà Âàñèëèñà è ïîäîøëà ê ìàëü÷èêàì.  
- Íî îíè èãðàííûå, - çàïðîòåñòîâàë Ãàððè.  
Âàñèëèñà, íå ñëóøàÿ åãî, ñãðåáëà êàðòû, ñáèëà èõ â ñòîïêó è ïîëîæèëà íà ëåâóþ ëàäîíü. Íàêðûâ ñâåðõó ïðàâîé, îíà òèõî ïðîèçíåñëà:  
- Reparo.  
Çàòåì óáðàëà ðóêó, è âìåñòî ïîòð¸ïàííûõ êàðò íà å¸ ëåâîé ëàäîíè ëåæàëà ñîâåðøåííî íîâàÿ êîëîäà. Âàñèëèñà äîâîëüíî óëûáíóëàñü è ïîäîøëà ê ñâîáîäíîìó ñòîëó. Ñåâ íà ñòóë, îíà âûáðàëà èç êîëîäû ×åðâîííîãî Êîðîëÿ, ïîëîæèëà åãî â öåíòð ñòîëà, à çàòåì ïåðåòàñîâàëà îñòàëüíûå êàðòû. Âîëüäåìàð, Ãàððè è Âîëäåìîðò ïîäîøëè ê íåé è ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ñòàëè ñìîòðåòü íà ãàäàíèå.   
- Èòàê, "íà ñåðäöå", - ñêàçàëà Âàñèëèñà è æåñòîì ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîé ãàäàëêè ñíÿëà âåðõíþþ êàðòó ñ êîëîäû è ïîëîæèëà íà Êîðîëÿ. - Ñåì¸ðêà Ïèê. ×òî ÿ òóò âèæó. Íåïðèÿòíîñòè ó òåáÿ. ×åðâîííûé Êîðîëü - ýòî æåíàòûé ÷åëîâåê, - íà÷àëà îáúÿñíÿòü îíà, îáðàùàÿñü ê Âîëäåìîðòó. - Òóç Ïèê. ×òî-òî íåîæèäàííîå ñëó÷èòñÿ. Ñåðü¸çíîå è íåïðèÿòíîå.  
- Çíàþ, íî ÷òî?! - íåòåðïåëèâî ñïðîñèë Âîëäåìîðò.   
- Ñìîòðèì äàëüøå, - ïðîäîëæèëà Âàñèëèñà.   
Àêêóðàòíî ðàçëîæèâ ïî ÷åòûðå îòêðûòûå êàðòû âîêðóã ×åðâîííîãî Êîðîëÿ, è ÷åòûðå çàêðûòûå íà íåãî, îíà îòëîæèëà êîëîäó è ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü íà ðàñêëàäå.   
- Âîçüì¸ì ÷åòûðå çàêðûòûå êàðòû ñ Êîðîëÿ, - ñêàçàëà îíà, áåðÿ êàðòû è îòêðûâàÿ èõ. - Êîðîëü Ïèê - òâîé âðàã, Òîì. Âàëåò Ïèê… Äà ÷òî òàêîå! Îäíè ïèêè! Äåëà ïëîõè. Çíà÷åíèå Âàëåòà Ïèê çàâèñèò îò ñëåäóþùåé êàðòû, êîòîðàÿ ó íàñ… Âîñåìü Òðåô. Ëãóí, çàâèñòíèê, ñïëåòíèê. Êòî ýòî, íå çíàåøü?  
- ×åðâåõâîñò, - íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, îòâåòèë Âîëäåìîðò. - ß óâîëèë åãî, è îí îñòàëñÿ âåñüìà ðàçî÷àðîâàííûé ýòèì îáñòîÿòåëüñòâîì. Èëè Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé.   
- Óæàñ. È ïîñëåäíÿÿ êàðòà - Âîñåìü Áóáíû. Íåíàâèñòü. Òåïåðü ïîñìîòðèì ïî êðàÿì. Âîò çäåñü ðÿäîì Øåñò¸ðêà è Ñåì¸ðêà Áóáåé. Ýòî çíà÷èò - íåïðèÿòíîñòè â äîìå. Äàëüøå Êîðîëü Áóáåé è Äåñÿòü Ïèê - íåïðèÿòíûé ãîñòü. Äàëüøå Äåñÿòü Òðåô è Òóç òîé æå ìàñòè - ïåðåìåíû ê ëó÷øåìó. Âàëåò ×åðâåé - îáû÷íî îáîçíà÷àåò ÷åëîâåêà ñ áåëûìè âîëîñàìè, êîòîðûé ÿâëÿåòñÿ íåïðèÿòíûì ãîñòåì äëÿ ×åðâîííîãî Êîðîëÿ, - Âàñèëèñà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.   
"Êóäðÿâûé áëîíäèí"! - ñ óæàñîì âñïîìíèë Ëîðä.  
- Çà íèì èä¸ò Äåâÿòêà, çíà÷èò âñòðå÷à, - ïðîäîëæàëà âåäüìî÷êà. - Äàâàéòå ïîïðîáóåì óçíàòü, êîãäà è âî ñêîëüêî ýòî ïðîèçîéä¸ò. Íå âñåãäà ñðàáàòûâàåò, íî ïîïûòàòüñÿ ìîæíî.  
Âàñèëèñà ñîáðàëà âñå êàðòû, ïåðåòàñîâàëà èõ è, ñîñðåäîòî÷èâ íà êîëîäå âçãëÿä, îò÷¸òëèâî ïðîèçíåñëà:  
- Äåíü è ×àñ, êîãäà ñëó÷èòüñÿ íåèçáåæíîå.  
Çàòåì, îíà àêêóðàòíî ñíÿëà ÷åòûðå êàðòû è ïîëîæèëà èõ â ðÿä.  
- Òàê êàê ìû ãàäàåì íà áëèæàéøåå áóäóùåå, ãîä íå êëàä¸òñÿ, - îáúÿñíèëà îíà. - Ñìîòðèì. Òðîéêà, Äâîéêà, Òóç è Âîñåìü. Òðèäöàòü âòîðîå àâãóñòà.   
- Áëåñê! - ñêàçàë ñ âîñòîðãîì Ãàððè. - À êàê ýòî?  
- ß æå ãîâîðþ, íå âñåãäà ñðàáàòûâàåò, - îòâåòèëà Âàñèëèñà. - Íó, åñëè ðàññóæäàòü ëîãè÷åñêè, ðàç íå áûâàåò òðèäöàòü âòîðîãî àâãóñòà, òî äâîéêà… îíà îáû÷íî ïîêàçûâàåò "ìåíüøåå, íî íåðàâíîå íóëþ", òàê êàê íîëü çàìåíÿåò Òóç. Çíà÷èò ýòî…  
- Òðèäöàòü ïåðâîå, ñåãîäíÿ, - òèõî ñêàçàë Âîëüäåìàð.  
- Âåðíî, - êèâíóëà Âàñèëèñà. - È âðåìÿ.   
Îíà ñíÿëà ñëåäóþùèå ÷åòûðå êàðòû. Äâîéêà, Ñåì¸ðêà, è äâà Òóçà.  
- Ñåìíàäöàòü íîëü-íîëü, - ñîîáðàçèë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Âñå, íå ñãîâàðèâàÿñü, âçãëÿíóëè íà ÷àñû íàä äâåðüþ. Îíè ïîêàçûâàëè áåç äâóõ ïÿòü.  
- Çåëüå! - âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè.  
- Âîëüäåìàð, ãîòîâü ñòàêàí, - ïðèêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Îñòîðîæíî ïðèäåðæèâàÿ êîò¸ë ïîëîòåíöåì, Ãàððè âûëèë åãî ñîäåðæèìîå â ñòàêàí, êîòîðûé ïîäñòàâèë Âîëüäåìàð. Ëîðä âíèìàòåëüíî ñëåäèë çà íèìè.  
- Ñåé÷àñ ìû âûéäåì âî äâîðèê, ÿ òàì êîå-êîãî ïîéìàë, åìó-òî ìû è äàäèì çåëüå. Íî íàäî ýòî ñäåëàòü ïîáûñòðåå, ïîêà îíî íå ñîâñåì îñòûëî.  
- À êîãî ìû áóäåì ïîèòü? - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, îñòîðîæíî ñòàâÿ ïóñòîé êîò¸ë íà äîùå÷êó.  
- Ñëûøàëè?! - âäðóã ñïðîñèëà Âàñèëèñà, ïîäõîäÿ ê èõ ñòîëó.  
Âñå ïðèòèõëè è â íàñòóïèâøåé òèøèíå óñëûøàëè äàë¸êèå êðèêè è çâóêè âçðûâîâ.  
- Ýòî ìîè ëîâóøêè ñðàáîòàëè…- íàñòîðîæåííî ïðîèçí¸ñ Âîëäåìîðò. - Ïîéäó ïðîâåðþ.   
- Ìû òîæå! - âîñêëèêíóëè õîðîì Ãàððè, Âîëüäåìàð è Âàñèëèñà.  
Âîëäåìîðò âçãëÿíóë íà íèõ è ñêàçàë:  
- Òîãäà ëó÷øå çàêðûòü ëàáîðàòîðèþ. Ìàëî ëè ÷òî…  
Ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê êîìïàíèÿ ïðîäâèãàëàñü ïî ò¸ìíûì êîðèäîðàì, ãîëîñà è çâóêè óñèëèâàëèñü. Ïîñëûøàëîñü çâÿêàíüå ìåòàëëà.   
- Êàïêàíû, - ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë Âîëäåìîðò.   
Ãàððè è Âîëüäåìàð çàõèõèêàëè. Ëîðä îãëÿíóëñÿ. Áóêêàðò äâóìÿ ðóêàìè äåðæàë ñòàêàí ñ çåëüåì, ñòàðàÿñü íå ðàñïëåñêàòü íà õîäó.   
- Çà÷åì òû åãî âçÿë ñ ñîáîé? - ñïðîñèë Âîëäåìîðò è ïîõëîïàë ïî ëåâîìó êàðìàíó ñâîåé ìàíòèè. Íàùóïàâ ðóêîÿòêó âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ óâåðåííåå.  
- Òû æå ñàì ãîâîðèë, íåëüçÿ ÷òîáû îíî îñòûëî, à òî âñå òðóäû äàðîì, - îòâåòèë Áóêêàðò è ïîäóë íà æèäêîñòü.  
- Íî ýòî æå…  
- Òèøå, - îä¸ðíóëà èõ Âàñèëèñà. - Ìû ïî÷òè ïîäîøëè, ñóäÿ ïî øóìó.  
Âñå çàìåäëèëè øàã è ïðèæàëèñü ê ñòåíêå. Ãàððè äîñòàë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è øàãíóë ê Ëîðäó, Áóêêàðò õîòåë ïîéòè ñëåäîì, íî íàñòóïèë íà ðàçâÿçàâøèéñÿ øíóðîê è åäâà íå óïàë. Ãàððè îãëÿíóëñÿ.  
- Ïîäåðæè çåëüå, - ïîïðîñèë åãî Âîëüäåìàð.  
Ãàððè çàòêíóë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó çà ïîÿñ è âçÿë ó íåãî ñòàêàí. Áóêêàðò ïðèñåë íà îäíî êîëåíî è íà÷àë ðàñïóòûâàòü, à ïîòîì çàòÿãèâàòü øíóðîê. Â ýòî âðåìÿ Âîëäåìîðò ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê ïîâîðîòó, çàïóñòèë ðóêó â êàðìàí è ê ñâîåìó óæàñó âûíóë îòòóäà ëîæêó ñ äëèííîé ðó÷êîé. Ïîøàðèâ ïî äðóãèì êàðìàíàì è íå íàéäÿ íèãäå âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè, îí îáåðíóëñÿ ê ñòîÿùåé ÷óòü ïîçàäè íåãî Âàñèëèñå, è õîòåë áûëî ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, êàê âäðóã èç-çà óãëà, ñ âîèíñòâåííî ïîäíÿòîé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, âûøåë Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé. Îí ñòàðàëñÿ äåðæàòüñÿ ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì, íî âåñü åãî âèä ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàë î òîì, ÷òî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä åãî çäîðîâî ïîòðåïàëî î ëîâóøêè Ëîðäà.   
- Íå äâèãàéòåñü! - âûêðèêíóë Ëþöèóñ, íàïðàâëÿÿ ïàëî÷êó íà Âîëäåìîðòà è äåëàÿ øàã â åãî ñòîðîíó.  
Âîëäåìîðò ïðèêðûâàë ñîáîé Âàñèëèñó è ðåáÿò, íî ïîäîøåäøèé Ëþöèóñ äîâîëüíî áåñöåðåìîííî ïðèñòàâèë ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó ê âèñêó Ëîðäà è, óäåðæèâàÿ çà ðóêó, îòòàùèë åãî íà íåáîëüøîå ðàññòîÿíèå. Íàðî÷èòî óõìûëÿÿñü, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü âîëíåíèå, Ìàëôîé âåð¸âî÷íûì çàêëèíàíèåì ñâÿçàë Âîëäåìîðòà. Èç-çà óãëà ìåäëåííî íà÷àëè âûõîäèòü ëþäè â ïûëüíûõ ìàíòèÿõ ñ êàïþøîíàìè íà ãîëîâàõ. Îíè ïëîòíîé ñòåíîé âñòàëè ïîçàäè Ëþöèóñà.  
Ìàëôîé äîâîëüíî îãëÿäåë ñâîþ àðìèþ, à çàòåì ñâÿçàííîãî Ëîðäà. Âñòðåòèâøèñü ñ åãî ïðîíèçûâàþùèì, ïðåçðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, Ìàëôîé ñëåãêà ïåðåä¸ðíóëñÿ è ïåðåâ¸ë ãëàçà íà Âàñèëèñó.   
- Æåíùèíà, êî ìíå, - ïðèêàçàë îí.  
Âàñèëèñà ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è îòâåòèëà òàêèì ïîòðÿñàþùå ïîñòðîåííûì ïðåäëîæåíèåì, êàêîå Âîëäåìîðò äàæå â ñâîè ëó÷øèå äíè íå ïîçâîëèë áû ñåáå ïðîèçíåñòè. Â ïîäâàëå ìîìåíòàëüíî âîöàðèëàñü ãðîáîâàÿ òèøèíà. Âàñèëèñà ñëîæèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè è äîâîëüíî êèâíóëà. Ìàëôîé óñòàâèëñÿ íà íå¸ äèêèìè ãëàçàìè, è, íå îòâîäÿ âçãëÿäà, ñäåëàë æåñò ðóêîé äâóì Ïîæèðàòåëÿì Ñìåðòè, ñòîÿâøèì ê íåé áëèæå âñåõ. Ëþäè â ïëàùàõ, ïîâèíóÿñü áåññëîâåñíîìó ïðèêàçó, áðîñèëèñü ê Âàñèëèñå è, âçÿâ å¸ çà ðóêè, ïîäâåëè ê Ëþöèóñó. Ìàëôîé íàñìåøëèâî îãëÿäåë å¸, à çàòåì ïî ñâîåìó îáûêíîâåíèþ ðàñòÿãèâàÿ ñëîâà, îáåðíóëñÿ ê Âîëäåìîðòó è ïðîèçí¸ñ:  
- Òâîÿ? Õîðîøà! Äâà ñàïîãà ïàðà.   
- Çàòêíèñü, Ìàëôîé, - õîëîäíî ïðîãîâîðèë Ëîðä.  
Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Áóêêàðò âûõâàòèë èç-çà ïîÿñà Ãàððè âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è íàïðàâèë å¸ íà Ìàëôîÿ.  
- Accio, - ëåíèâî ïðîèçí¸ñ Ëþöèóñ ïðèçûâíîå çàêëÿòèå, ìàõíóâ ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé â ñòîðîíó Áóêêàðòà, äàæå íå ïîòðóäèâøèñü èñïîëüçîâàòü ðàçîðóæàþùåå.  
"Âîò äüÿâîë! Êàê ÿ ìîã çàáûòü ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó… - ñîêðóøàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò, áåñïîìîùíî íàáëþäàÿ çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. - Èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó ýòîò êðåòèí Ìàëôîé ìåíÿ íå óáèë? ×òî-òî åìó îò ìåíÿ íóæíî… ×òî?!"  
Ñïðÿòàâ ïàëî÷êó Ãàððè â ïîëóîòîðâàííûé êàðìàí ñâîåé ìàíòèè, Ìàëôîé ñíîâà îáåðíóëñÿ ê Âîëäåìîðòó.  
- Î ÷¸ì ÿ? Àõ, äà, - ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ âåð¸âêè, îïóòûâàâøèå Ëîðäà è ñòàðàÿñü íå âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì, ãîâîðèë Ëþöèóñ. - Êîíå÷íî, îíà âñ¸ òåáå ðàññêàçàëà, è òû ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïðèíÿë å¸ â ñâîþ øàéêó…  
- Êîíå÷íî, - ïîäòâåðäèë Âîëäåìîðò è ìûñëåííî äîáàâèë: "Ýòî íàâåðíî òî ñàìîå, äëÿ ÷åãî åé íóæíî "íàáðàòüñÿ õðàáðîñòè, ÷òîáû ìíå ðàññêàçàòü". Èäèîò! Íåóæåëè îí äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ áóäó ïðîâîäèòü ñåìåéíûå ðàçáîðêè ïðè í¸ì? À ìîæåò, èìåííî çà ýòèì îí ñþäà ïðèø¸ë? Êîãäà âñ¸ ýòî êîí÷èòñÿ, ïîäàðþ åìó òåëåâèçîð. À Âàñèëèñà ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷èò…"   
- Íàâåðíîå, íå ñëàäêî òåáå áûëî, äåâî÷êà? - ñ ïðèòâîðíûì ñî÷óâñòâèåì ïðîäîëæàë Ìàëôîé, îáðàùàÿñü ê Âàñèëèñå. - Ëèøåíèå ìàãè÷åñêèõ ïðàâ, ïåðåëàìûâàíèå âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè, ïî÷òè òðè ãîäà â Àçêàáàíå… Íî ðàç òû çäåñü, çíà÷èò òåáå óäàëîñü êàê-òî ñáåæàòü îòòóäà? Òû - àíèìàã? Êàê Ñèðèóñ Áëýê?   
Âàñèëèñà òÿæåëî îïóñòèëà ãëàçà.  
Ìàëôîé ïðîòèâíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ.  
- Ëàäíî, - íàêîíåö ïðîèçí¸ñ îí. - Òâîÿ ëþáèìàÿ æåíà òåïåðü ó ìåíÿ íà ìóøêå, òàê ÷òî áåç ôîêóñîâ. Ëó÷øå ðàññêàæè, ÷òî âû òóò òàêîé äðóæíîé êîìïàíèåé äåëàåòå?  
- Ïðîäîëæàåì îáó÷åíèå, - îñòîðîæíî îòâåòèë Âîëäåìîðò. - Çåëüÿ âàðèì. À òû, ÿ âèæó, ñî ñâîèì êëàññîì, - Ëîðä îáâ¸ë âçãëÿäîì Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, - ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íàì õî÷åøü?  
- Çàòêíèñü, - íåïðèÿçíåííî ñêàçàë Ìàëôîé, âèäèìî îïàñàÿñü çà ñâîþ ðåïóòàöèþ. Ïîñìîòðåâ íà äâóõ "Ïîòòåðîâ" ó ñòåíêè, îí îáðàòèëñÿ ê òîìó, ó êîãî â ðóêàõ áûë ñòàêàí: - Çåëüÿ, çíà÷èò… È ÷òî çà çåëüÿ?  
Åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë íàñìåøëèâî, ñ äåëàííûì áåçðàçëè÷èåì, çà êîòîðûì Âîëäåìîðò äàæå íå óñëûøàë, à ñêîðåå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êàêîå-òî íàïðÿæåíèå.   
- Âñÿêèå, - îñòîðîæíî îòâåòèë çà Ãàððè Ëîðä.  
- Âñÿêèå, - ñíîâà ïîâòîðèë Ìàëôîé. - À âîò ó òâîåãî ó÷åíèêà ñòàêàí÷èê… Îí åãî ïèòü ñîáðàëñÿ? È ÷òî æå ïðîèçîéä¸ò, ïîñëå ýòîãî?  
"ßñíî. Åìó íóæíî ýòî çåëüå. Åñëè îí çàñòàâèò Ïîòòåðà åãî âûïèòü… Ýòî áóäåò ïðîñòî êàòàñòðîôà," - òðåâîæíî ïîäóìàë îí. - "Íåëüçÿ, ÷òîáû Ìàëôîé äîáðàëñÿ äî ìàãè÷åñêîé Ñèëû Ïîòòåðà…"  
- Ëó÷øå åãî íå ïèòü - çåëüå ýêñïåðèìåíòàëüíîå, ìàëî ëè ÷òî… Ïîòòåð, óðîê îêîí÷åí, âûëåé ýòó ãàäîñòü, - âåëåë Ëîðä.  
- Íå âçäóìàé! - ãðîçíî ïîâûñèâ ãîëîñ, ñêàçàë Ëþöèóñ. - Îòâå÷àé íà ìîé âîïðîñ, - îáðàòèëñÿ îí ê Âîëäåìîðòó. - ×òî ïðîèçîéä¸ò, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ïîòòåð âûïüåò çåëüå?  
- Æèäêîñòü ÷åðåç ðîòîâóþ ïîëîñòü ñïóñêàåòñÿ ïî ïèùåâîäó è ïîïàäàåò â æåëóäîê. Òàì îíà ïåðåðàáàòûâàåòñÿ, çàòåì âïèòûâàåòñÿ â êðîâü…  
- Òû èçäåâàåøüñÿ íàäî ìíîé? - äîãàäàëñÿ Ìàëôîé.  
Âîëäåìîðò óõìûëüíóëñÿ è ïðîíçèë åãî âçãëÿäîì.   
- Ýòî çàâèñèò îò òîãî, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü óçíàòü… - ñêàçàë îí.  
- ß õî÷ó çíàòü, êàê âåä¸ò ñåáÿ ÷åëîâåê, ïîñëå òîãî êàê âûïüåò çåëüå, - ïðîöåäèë Ìàëôîé.  
- Ñìîòðÿ, êàê âîñïèòàëè åãî ðîäèòåëè, - áåç òåíè åõèäñòâà îòâåòèë Âîëäåìîðò.   
- Crucio! - íå âûäåðæàâ, ðÿâêíóë Ìàëôîé, íàïðàâèâ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó íà Ëîðäà.   
Âîëäåìîðò ñëåãêà ïîêà÷íóëñÿ è, ñòèñíóâ çóáû, îïóñòèë ãîëîâó. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Âàñèëèñà èçâåðíóëàñü è óäàðîì íîãè âûáèëà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó èç ðóêè Ëþöèóñà. Íåïðîñòèòåëüíîå ïðîêëÿòèå ïðåðâàëîñü, íî Ìàëôîé ñóìåë ïîäõâàòèòü äðóãîé ðóêîé âûëåòåâøóþ ïàëî÷êó.  
- Îòîäâèíüòå å¸ îò ìåíÿ! - â ÿðîñòè âûêðèêíóë îí.  
Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè, êðåïêî äåðæà Âàñèëèñó çà ðóêè, ñäåëàëè ïàðó øàãîâ íàçàä.  
- Âîò òàê, - óñïîêîåíî ñêàçàë Ìàëôîé è ïîïðàâèë ìàíòèþ. - Òàê ÷òî, áóäåøü îòâå÷àòü íîðìàëüíî èëè ìíå èñïðîáîâàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü áîëåå äåéñòâåííîå… íà òâîåé æåíå?  
- Íå òðîãàé å¸! - âîñêëèêíóë Áóêêàðò è êèíóëñÿ ê Ìàëôîþ.  
- Impedimenta! - âçìàõíóë âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé Ëþöèóñ è Áóêêàðò, çàïíóâøèñü, óïàë.  
- Ýòî è âñ¸, íà ÷òî òû ñïîñîáåí? Çàêëÿòèå Âàòíûõ Íîã? - óñìåõíóëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. - È ÿ åù¸ âçÿë òåáÿ â ñâîþ êîìàíäó…  
- Çàòêíèñü, çàìîë÷è! Òâîÿ æåíà âñ¸ åù¸ ó ìåíÿ, íå çàáûë? Íàïîìíèòü? - Ìàëôîé áûë ÿâíî íåäîâîëåí, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò âñ¸ âðåìÿ èìïðîâèçèðîâàë, âûõîäÿ çà ðàìêè åãî, Ëþöèóñà, ñöåíàðèÿ.  
"Ïîäîíîê… Íåíàâèæó çàâèñèìîñòü…" - ïîäóìàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- ×òî òû õî÷åøü óñëûøàòü? - ñïðîñèë Ëîðä.  
- Ïðàâäó ïðî çåëüå. Ïðîñòî íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé, - îòâåòèë Ëþöèóñ.  
- Ïîø¸ë òû…  
- À, çíà÷èò, îáû÷íûõ ñëîâ ìû íå ïîíèìàåì, - ïðîãîâîðèë Ìàëôîé è îáåðíóëñÿ ê Âàñèëèñå. - Crucio!  
Âàñèëèñà çàêðè÷àëà è óïàëà íà êàìåííûé ïîë. Ìàëôîé ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ëîðäó.  
- Îñòàâü å¸! - êðèêíóë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ëþöèóñ íå øåëîõíóëñÿ, à ïðîäîëæàë ñïîêîéíî ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî.  
- ß ñêàæó, îñòàâü!  
- Finite Incantatem, - íåéòðàëèçîâàë ïðîêëÿòèå Ìàëôîé.  
Âàñèëèñà ïåðåñòàëà êðè÷àòü è ïîïûòàëàñü ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè ïîäõâàòèëè å¸ ïîä ðóêè.  
- Ãîâîðè. - Ïðèêàçàë Âîëäåìîðòó Ëþöèóñ.  
- Ýòî çåëüå ïðèäóìàëà Âàñèëèñà, - íà÷àë Ëîðä. - Ýòî îäíî èç ñàìûõ ãåíèàëüíûõ å¸ èçîáðåòåíèé…  
- Äà, ñîáñòâåííî çà íèõ îíà è ïîïàëà â Àçêàáàí, - âñòàâèë Ëþöèóñ.  
Íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê â ïëàùàõ ïîçàäè Ìàëôîÿ çàõðþêàëè. Âîëäåìîðò äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî îíè ñìåþòñÿ. Îí çëî ïîñìîòðåë íà íèõ è ñëîâíî íåõîòÿ ïðîäîëæèë:  
- Çåëüå ýòî ïðåäíàçíà÷àëîñü ìíå. Ó ìåíÿ ñîâñåì ìàëî ìàãè÷åñêîé ñèëû, à çåëüå ñïîñîáíî å¸ óâåëè÷èòü â íåñêîëüêî ñîò ðàç.  
- À íå ïðîùå ëè áûëî áû îòîáðàòü ñèëó íó… ñêàæåì, ó Ïîòòåðà? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ëþöèóñ.  
- Àãà, ïîïðîáóé, îòíèìè! - ñîâåðøåííî èñêðåííå ðàññòðîèëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. - ß ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò ïûòàëñÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü. Äóìàåøü, ÷òî òû óìíåå ìåíÿ? Õèòðåå? Êðîìå òîãî, â ñâåòå ýòîãî çåëüÿ, ñèëà Ïîòòåðà - ìåëî÷ü!  
- Òû åãî íå âûïüåøü! ß îá ýòîì ïîçàáî÷óñü, - ïðîãîâîðèë ñêâîçü çóáû Ìàëôîé è íàïðàâèë íà íåãî âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. - Crucio! Âàñèëèñà, îí ãîâîðèò ïðàâäó?  
Âîëäåìîðò ñòàðàëñÿ íå êðè÷àòü, õîòÿ â òîò ìîìåíò åìó áûëî ñîâåðøåííî áåç ðàçíèöû, ñêîëüêî ëþäåé âîêðóã íåãî.  
- Ïðàâäà! - âñõëèïíóëà Âàñèëèñà. - Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïîòîì óáü¸ò Ãàððè, ÷òîáû áûòü ñèëüíåéøèì â ìèðå ìàãîì! Ïîýòîìó Ëîðä âñ¸ ýòî âðåìÿ äåðæàë åãî ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé! Òàê íàä¸æíåå…  
Ëþöèóñ äîâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ è ïðåêðàòèë ïûòî÷íîå ïðîêëÿòèå. "Ìîëîäåö, Âàñèëèñêà! ß â òåáå íèêîãäà íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ!" - ìûñëåííî ïîõâàëèë æåíó Âîëäåìîðò, çàòåì òÿæåëî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è âçãëÿíóë íà Ãàððè. Òîò ñòîÿë ñ øèðîêî îòêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè è ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ Âàñèëèñû íà Ëîðäà è îáðàòíî.  
- Ïîòòåð, âûëåé çåëüå, - òèõî ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò, âñòðåòèâøèñü ñ íèì ãëàçàìè.  
- Åñëè òû ýòî ñäåëàåøü, ÿ íå òåáÿ óáüþ, à òâîþ ìàããëîðîæä¸ííóþ ïîäðóãó è ðûæåãî Óèçëè. Ïðîñòî ýòî áóäåò âîïðîñ âðåìåíè, - ñïîêîéíî ïðîãîâîðèë Ëþöèóñ, îáðàùàÿñü ê Ãàððè.   
- Êàê âû ìîãëè! - çàäûõàÿñü îò âîëíåíèÿ, íàêîíåö, âûãîâîðèë òîò. - Âàñèëèñà! Òû… îí… Ïðåäàòåëè! È òû òîæå! - ïîñëåäíåå âûêðèêíóë Ãàððè âçãëÿíóâ íà ëåæàùåãî âîçëå ñòåíêè Áóêêàðòà.  
- Ìàëôîé, òû - ñêîòèíà! - ñêâîçü çóáû çëî ïðîãîâîðèë Ëîðä. - ß òàêóþ ðàáîòó ïðîâåðíóë, ñòîëüêî ñäåëàë, ÷òîáû íàêîíåö ïðèõëîïíóòü ìàëü÷èøêó, à òû ñîðâàë âñå ìîè ïëàíû.  
- Áîëüøå îíè òåáå íå ïîíàäîáÿòñÿ, - ïàðèðîâàë Ìàëôîé è âçìàõíóë âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé. - Accio, ñòàêàí ñ çåëüåì!  
Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ãàððè ðàçìàõíóëñÿ è ñ ÿðîñòüþ çàïóñòèë ñòàêàí â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ ñòåíó. Íî çàêëèíàíèå Ëþöèóñà åãî ïåðåõâàòèëî è ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñòàêàí, öåëûé è íåâðåäèìûé, îêàçàëñÿ êðåïêî çàæàò â åãî ðóêå.   
"Îòëè÷íî! Ïåé åãî, óáëþäîê. Íå ïîäàâèñü," - äóìàë Âîëäåìîðò, ïûòàÿñü ïðèäàòü ñâîåìó ëèöó ãîðåñòíîå âûðàæåíèå.  
Âåðíóâøèñü ê Ëîðäó, Ìàëôîé ñäåëàë êðàñèâûé æåñò ðóêîé ñî ñòàêàíîì è ñêàçàë:  
- Ñåé÷àñ òû óìð¸øü, Ëîðä Âîëäåìîðò! Íî ïðåæäå òû óâèäèøü, êàê ÿ ñòàíó ñèëüíåéøèì ìàãîì â ìèðå!  
"Õâàòèò òðåïàòüñÿ, ïåé, ñêîòèíà! Îñòûâàåò!" - çëèëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ Ëîðä.  
Ìàëôîé ïîäí¸ñ ñòàêàí ê ãóáàì, íî âäðóã åãî ÷òî-òî îñòàíîâèëî. Îïóñòèâ ðóêó, îí ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì âçãëÿíóë íà Âîëäåìîðòà.  
- À ÷òî âû äåëàëè â êîðèäîðå? - âíåçàïíî ñïðîñèë îí. - Çåëüå-òî âû ñâàðèëè â ëàáîðàòîðèè? Êóäà âû øëè?  
Âîëäåìîðò ñíîâà îïóñòèë ãîëîâó è òèõî ïðîãîâîðèë:  
- À òû âñ¸-òàêè íå òàêîé óæ è òóïîé. Ìû øëè íà óëèöó, ïîòîìó ÷òî â ëàáîðàòîðèè ïðèíèìàòü çåëüå íåëüçÿ. Ïðîèñõîäèò ðåàêöèÿ, è ìîãóò ïîðóøèòüñÿ ñòåíû. Ýòî æå òåáå íå ÷àþ âûïèòü…  
Ìàëôîé ïðèïîäíÿë îäíó áðîâü è ñäåëàë øàã ê Âîëäåìîðòó.  
- Äðÿíü, - îáðàòèëñÿ îí ê íåìó. - Òû íå ñêàçàë ìíå ýòîãî ðàíüøå. Ñêðûë. Õîòåë, ÷òîáû íàñ òóò çàñûïàëî? Íè ñåáå íè ëþäÿì, êàê ñîáàêà… Ïîøëèòå íà óëèöó! - ñêîìàíäîâàë Ìàëôîé ñâîåé àðìèè. - È ýòèõ òîæå ïðèõâàòèòå! - äîáàâèë îí, óêàçàâ íà Âàñèëèñó, Âîëäåìîðòà, Ãàððè è Áóêêàðòà.  
- ß âûïüþ çåëüå, à ïîòîì óíè÷òîæó èõ âñåõ.  
Íà óëèöå ïàñìóðíûé äåíü ñìåíèëñÿ íà äîæäëèâûé âå÷åð, íî Ëþöèóñà, ïîõîæå, ýòî íèñêîëüêî íå ñìóùàëî. Îí âûøåë íà ñåðåäèíó äâîðà, è Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè ñ ïëåííèêàìè âñòàëè âîêðóã íåãî.  
- Çà ñèëüíåéøåãî â ìèðå ìàãà! - òîðæåñòâåííî ñêàçàë Ëþöèóñ.   
"Ñïàñèáî!" - ìûñëåííî ñâûñîêà ïîáëàãîäàðèë åãî Âîëäåìîðò.  
Ìàëôîé ïîäíÿë ñòàêàí ñ çåëüåì è îñóøèë åãî îäíèì ãëîòêîì.  
Âñïûøêà ñåðåáðÿíîãî ñâåòà, ñëîâíî ìîëíèÿ, òàê ïîäõîäÿùàÿ ê ýòîé ãðîçå, ñâåðêíóëà âîêðóã Ëþöèóñà. Âñå íåïðîèçâîëüíî ïðèêðûëè ãëàçà. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä íà òîì æå ìåñòå ñíîâà âñïûõíóë ñåðåáðÿíûé ñâåò è êîãäà îí ðàññåÿëñÿ, âñå óâèäåëè èçóìë¸ííîãî Ìàëôîÿ, äåðæàâøåãî â ðóêàõ íåáîëüøîé øàð, ïûëàþùèé õîëîäíûì áåëûì îãí¸ì.  
- Áóêêàðò! - êðèêíóë Âîëäåìîðò.  
Áóêêàðò, óæå îòîøåäøèé îò âàòíîíîæíîãî ïðîêëÿòèÿ, íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, áðîñèëñÿ ê îñòîëáåíåâøåìó Ìàëôîþ, âûõâàòèë ó íåãî èç êàðìàíà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó Ãàððè è íàïðàâèë å¸ íà ñåðåáðÿíûé øàð.  
- Intro Verto! - âûêðèêíóë Áóêêàðò.  
Íåñêîëüêî Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè ïîáåæàëè ê íåìó, íî Âàñèëèñà, âûðâàâøèñü èç ðóê ñâîèõ êîíâîèðîâ, îïåðåäèëà èõ è çàãîðîäèëà ñîáîé Áóêêàðòà. Ñåðåáðÿíûé øàð áûñòðîé òîíêîé ñòðóéêîé âòÿãèâàëñÿ â âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, à ÷åðåç íå¸ â ñàìîãî Áóêêàðòà, îáðàçóÿ âîêðóã íåãî ñâåòÿùèéñÿ îðåîë. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä øàð ïîëíîñòüþ èñ÷åç, è Ìàëôîé ðóõíóë íà çåìëþ. Íåîæèäàííî Ãàððè âûñêî÷èë âïåð¸ä è, ïîäîáðàâ ñ çåìëè âûïàâøóþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó Ìàëôîÿ, íàïðàâèë å¸ íà Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, êîòîðûå óæå ïðîðâàëè îáîðîíó â âèäå Âàñèëèñû è íàáðîñèëèñü íà Áóêêàðòà.  
- Pila Flatus! - êðèêíóë Ãàððè.  
"Õîðîøî íå foetororis," - ìåëüêíóëî â ãîëîâå ó Âîëäåìîðòà, âñ¸ åù¸ îïóòàííîãî âåð¸âêàìè.  
Îãðîìíûé áëåñòÿùèé øàð âûðâàëñÿ ó íåãî èç ðóê è óäàðèë â òîëïó.  
- Áîóëèíã! - â âîñòîðãå âûêðèêíóë îñâîáîäèâøèéñÿ Áóêêàðò è ïîâòîðèë çàêëèíàíèå âñëåä çà Ãàððè.  
×àñòü ëþäåé ïîïàäàëà íà çåìëþ, íåêîòîðûõ îòøâûðíóëî ê çàáîðó. Èç òîëïû âûáåæàëà Âàñèëèñà è ïðîñòûì çàêëèíàíèåì îñâîáîäèëà Âîëäåìîðòà îò âåð¸âîê.  
- Accio âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà Ëîðäà Âîëäåìîðòà â êîòëå â ëàáîðàòîðèè! – áûñòðî ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà, ïîäíÿâ ðóêó ââåðõ.  
Âîëäåìîðò ñ óäèâëåíèåì íàáëþäàë çà íåé, íî òóò íà ïîëå áîÿ ðàçäàëñÿ íîâûé âçðûâ è ê åãî íîãàì óïàë Ïèòåð. Ëîðä ëåãîíüêî ïíóë åãî è îãëÿäåëñÿ â ïîèñêàõ Ëþöèóñà. Íàéäÿ åãî ãëàçàìè, Âîëäåìîðò íå íà øóòêó ðàçâîëíîâàëñÿ: Ìàëôîé óæå ïðèø¸ë â ñåáÿ è ïðèñòàëüíî íàáëþäàë çà Ãàððè, â ðóêàõ êîòîðîãî áûëà åãî âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà. Ãàððè æå, ïîëüçîâàëñÿ âñåìè èçâåñòíûìè åìó çàêëèíàíèÿìè è ïðîêëÿòèÿìè, ðàçäàâàÿ èõ íàïðàâî íàëåâî, ñëîâíî ðàä áûë âîçìîæíîñòè ïîïðàêòèêîâàòüñÿ â èõ ïðèìåíåíèè. Âîëäåìîðò îñòîðîæíî, ñòàðàÿñü íå ïîïàäàòü â ïîëå çðåíèÿ Ëþöèóñà, íà÷àë ïîäêðàäûâàòüñÿ ê íåìó, íî Ìàëôîé âäðóã ñîðâàëñÿ ñ ìåñòà è ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîäáåæàâ ê Ãàððè, âûõâàòèë ó íåãî ñâî¸ îðóæèå.  
- Òîì! – êðèêíóëà Âàñèëèñà.  
Ëîðä îãëÿíóëñÿ. Îíà áðîñèëà åìó åãî âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è âîâðåìÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ëþöèóñ, íàïðàâëÿÿ ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó íà Ëîðäà, âûêðèêíóë:  
- Everto!  
- Restituo! – óñïåë îòðàçèòü ïðîêëÿòèå Âîëäåìîðò.  
Áóêêàðò ïðîäîëæàë ëóïèòü âî âñå ñòîðîíû îãíåííûìè ìÿ÷àìè, Âàñèëèñà áèëà ìîðäó îäíîìó èç Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, Ãàððè, óâîðà÷èâàÿñü îò ìåëüêàþùèõ âîêðóã ïðîêëÿòèé, áåãàë è ñîáèðàë âàëÿþùèåñÿ âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè, ïåðèîäè÷åñêè âûñòðåëèâàÿ êàêèì-íèáóäü çàêëèíàíèåì âî âðàãîâ.  
- Ñongelo! – Âîëäåìîðò ìåòíóë â Ìàëôîÿ ñíîï áåëûõ èñêð.  
Ìàëôîé îòñêî÷èë, íî ïðîêëÿòèå çàäåëî åãî ïî íîãå. Ëþöèóñ ñ óæàñîì ñìîòðåë, êàê åãî íîãà íà÷àëà ïîêðûâàòüñÿ ëüäîì ñ òîãî ìåñòà, êóäà óäàðèëî ïðîêëÿòèå.  
- Exussum! – íåðâíî êðèêíóë îí, íàïðàâèâ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó íà ë¸ä. Îãíåííàÿ âñïûøêà ìãíîâåííî ïðåâðàòèëà åãî â âîäó.   
- Imperio! – ýòî îäèí èç Ïîæèðàòåëåé ñìåðòè íàïðàâèë â Ëîðäà ïðîêëÿòèå Ïîäâëàñòèÿ.  
Ëîðä îòðàçèë è åãî.   
- Avada Kedavra! – êðèêíóë Ìàëôîé.  
Íî Âîëäåìîðò îòñêî÷èë, è óáèéñòâåííîå ïðîêëÿòèå óäàðèëî â ïðîáåãàâøåãî ìèìî Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè. Åãî íîãè ïîäîãíóëèñü, è îí óïàë íà çåìëþ âî âñïûøêå çåë¸íîãî ñâåòà.  
- Necto! – è Ìàëôîÿ îïóòàëè âåð¸âêè, âûðâàâøèåñÿ èç âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè Âîëäåìîðòà.  
Ëþöèóñ áåñïîìîùíî óïàë íà ìîêðóþ òðàâó. Âîëäåìîðò ïîäîø¸ë ê íåìó, ïîäíÿë è îòòàùèë ñ ïîëÿ áîÿ.  
- Ýé âû! Ñëóøàéòå! – çû÷íûì ãîëîñîì ïîçâàë îí.  
Âñå ïîñìîòðåëè íà Ëîðäà, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë âîçëå äåðåâà, äðóæåëþáíî îáíÿâ ñâÿçàííîãî Ìàëôîÿ. Ãàððè çàêîí÷èë ñîáèðàòü ñ çåìëè âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè è ïîäîø¸ë ê Âîëäåìîðòó. Âàñèëèñà åù¸ ðàçîê ïíóëà â æèâîò êîð÷àùåãîñÿ ó å¸ íîã î÷åðåäíîãî Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè è, âçÿâ çà øèâîðîò Áóêêàðòà, òîæå ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê êîìïàíèè Ëîðäà. Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè, ïîìîãàÿ äðóã äðóãó ïîäíÿòüñÿ, ñáèâàëèñü â îäíó êó÷êó. Òóò è òàì íà çåìëå ëåæàëè íåïîäâèæíûå òåëà â ò¸ìíûõ ïëàùàõ.  
- Ïîäîíêè, ïðåäàòåëè, - íà÷àë Âîëäåìîðò, êîãäà îñòàâøèåñÿ â æèâûõ ñîáðàëèñü íåïîäàë¸êó, íå ñìåÿ ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ ê íåìó. – Íåóæåëè âû äóìàëè, ÷òî ìåíÿ ìîæíî ïîáåäèòü? À? È ãäå æå ×åðâåõâîñò, ìîé ïðåäàííûé ñëóãà? Èëè ñëåäóåò ñêàçàòü óñëóæëèâûé ïðåäàòåëü? À íó, ñòîé! – ïðèêðèêíóë Ëîðä, óâèäåâ óïîëçàþùåãî çà ñïèíû Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, Ïèòåðà. ×åðâåõâîñò òÿæåëî ïîäíÿëñÿ.   
– Ïîãàíàÿ òâàðü, - ïðåçðèòåëüíî ñêàçàë Âîëäåìîðò âçãëÿíóâ íà íåãî. À çàòåì, îáðàùàÿñü ê îñòàëüíûì, ìåäëåííî ïðîãîâîðèë: - ß äóìàþ ïðåïîäàòü âàì õîðîøèé óðîê. Âû çàïîìíèòå òîëüêî åãî, è îäíî ýòî âîñïîìèíàíèå áóäåò ïðè÷èíÿòü âàì íåâûíîñèìóþ áîëü. Áîëü, êîòîðàÿ áóäåò àññîöèèðîâàòüñÿ ó âàñ ñ ìîèì èìåíåì…  
Âûäåðæàâ íåáîëüøóþ ïàóçó, è îêèíóâ õîëîäíûì ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì êàæäîãî èç íèõ, Âîëäåìîðò òîëêíóë Ìàëôîÿ â òîëïó, à çàòåì âñêèíóë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è ïðîèçí¸ñ:  
- Quae omnis excrucio.   
Ïîëÿíó íàïîëíèëè óæàñíûå âîïëè, êîòîðûå ïîíåñëèñü â ñåðîå äîæäëèâîå íåáî, ñìåøèâàÿñü ñ ãðîìîì è âåòðîì. Ëþäè, êðè÷à, ñãèáàëèñü ïîïîëàì è ïàäàëè íà çåìëþ.  
Ãàððè è Âîëüäåìàð îòâåðíóëèñü è ïðèæàëèñü ê Âàñèëèñå.  
Âîëäåìîðò äîâîëüíî îãëÿäåë ïîâåðæåííûõ âðàãîâ, è ñíîâà íàïðàâèë íà íèõ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Ñîñðåäîòî÷èâ íà íåé âçãëÿä, îí íà÷àë ìåäëåííî è îò÷¸òëèâî ïðîèçíîñèòü çàêëèíàíèå:  
- Commonte tantum haec doloram par Voldemort'e. Autem viam a'hic, et quis vos est - obliviate in saecla.  
Âîïëè ïðåêðàòèëèñü, ëþäè çàìåðëè è, êîãäà Ëîðä çàêîí÷èë ãîâîðèòü, èõ âçãëÿäû ñòàëè ïóñòûìè. Ïðîñòûì çàêëèíàíèåì îñâîáîäèâ Ìàëôîÿ îò ïóò, Âîëäåìîðò ñíîâà âçìàõíóë âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé.  
- Imperio! Âñå ïî äîìàì! – ñêàçàë îí.  
Àðìèÿ ïîñëóøíî ðàçâåðíóëàñü è íàïðàâèëàñü ê êàëèòêå. Ëîðä ïîø¸ë âñëåä çà íèìè, êàê ïàñòóõ, ïîìàõèâàÿ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, ïîäãîíÿÿ òî îäíîãî, òî äðóãîãî çàçåâàâøåãîñÿ "áàðàíà". Ãàððè, Âàñèëèñà è Âîëüäåìàð ñ âîñòîðãîì ñìîòðåëè èì âñëåä. Êîãäà, ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, Âîëäåìîðò âåðíóëñÿ, âñå áðîñèëèñü ê íåìó.   
- Òû æå ïðîñòî ìîíñòð êàêîé-òî! – âîñõèù¸ííî âîñêëèêíóëà Âàñèëèñà.  
- Ñïàñèáî, - ðàñêëàíÿëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. – Äà, êñòàòè, òåïåðü äðàêîíà ìîæíî îòïóñòèòü. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ëþöèóñó äàòü çåëüå áûëî íàìíîãî ïðîùå, ÷åì åìó. Äà è ìàãè÷åñêîé ñèëû ó íåãî ïîáîëüøå…  
Âñå çàñìåÿëèñü, à Áóêêàðò âäðóã ñïðîñèë:  
- À ÷òî æå áóäåò ñ Ëþöèóñîì? Âåäü ìû îòíÿëè ó íåãî ìàãè÷åñêóþ ñèëó?  
- Äà, - ïîääåðæàë åãî âîïðîñ Ãàððè.  
- Ñ Ìàëôîåì-òî? – óñìåõíóëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. – Íè÷åãî. Òåïåðü îí â ñóùíîñòè ìàããë. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí ðàñòðàòèò âñþ ìàãè÷åñêóþ ñèëó èç ñâîåé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè è áîëüøå íå ñìîæåò òâîðèòü íèêàêèå çàêëèíàíèÿ.   
- À åñëè îí êóïèò íîâóþ ïàëî÷êó? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.  
- Âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè íå ïðåäíàçíà÷åíû äëÿ ìàããëîâ, - óëûáíóâøèñü, îòâåòèëà Âàñèëèñà. – Íè îäíà ïàëî÷êà íå âûáåðåò åãî. Åñëè ãîâîðèòü ñîâñåì òî÷íî, òî îí òåïåðü ñêâèá.  
- Âåðíî! – äîáàâèë Âîëäåìîðò. – À òåïåðü èäèòå âñå â äîì, èíà÷å ïðîñòóäèòåñü. À ÿ ðàçáåðóñü ñ òðóïàìè.  
Ãàððè è Áóêêàðò âçäðîãíóëè è ïîñïåøèëè âñëåä çà Âàñèëèñîé.  
"Çðÿ, íàâåðíîå, ÿ òàê ïîñòóïèë ñ Ìàëôîåì è Ïèòåðîì. È ñî âñåìè îñòàëüíûìè," – äóìàë Âîëäåìîðò, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê äåðåâó è çàêóòàâøèñü â ïëàù. – "Ìîæåò áûòü, ñòîèëî èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íèõ áîëåå ðàäèêàëüíûì ñïîñîáîì?.." Ýòèì æå âå÷åðîì Âàñèëèñà è Âîëüäåìàð ïðèãîòîâèëè ïðîùàëüíûé óæèí, êîòîðûé çàòÿíóëñÿ çà ïîëíî÷ü. À óòðîì â îäèííàäöàòü ÷àñîâ Ãàððè è Âîëüäåìàð óæå âûñîâûâàëèñü èç îêîøêà Õîãâàðòñ-Ýêñïðåññà è ìàõàëè ðóêàìè Âîëäåìîðòó è Âàñèëèñå, îñòàâøèìñÿ íà ïëàòôîðìå Äåâÿòü è Òðè ×åòâåðòè.   
- Îé, ÿ æå çàáûë êîå ÷òî ñïðîñèòü! – âíåçàïíî ñêàçàë Ëîðä è ïîäîø¸ë ê îêíó êóïå. Âàñèëèñà ïîøëà ñëåäîì.   
- ×òî? – â îäèí ãîëîñ ñïðîñèëè "áëèçíÿøêè".  
- Ïîòòåð… - íà÷àë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Ãàððè, - íàñòàâèòåëüíî ïîïðàâèëà åãî Âàñèëèñà.  
- Äà… ý-ý.. Ãàððè, âñ¸ âðåìÿ çàáûâàë ñïðîñèòü. Ïîìíèøü, êàê ÿ áûë ó òåáÿ "â ãîñòÿõ" íà Ïðàéâåò Äðàéâ?  
- Òàêîå íå çàáûâàåòñÿ, - îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè.  
- ß çàø¸ë â òâîþ êîìíàòó, - ïðîäîëæàë Âîëäåìîðò, - è ñïðîñèë "òû çäåñü?", è òâîé ãîëîñ èç-ïîä êðîâàòè îòâåòèë "íåò", à ñàì òû â ýòî âðåìÿ ãäå áûë? Âíèçó? Êàê âñ¸ ýòî ïîíèìàòü?  
Ãàððè íàìîðùèë ëîá, ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü. À ïîòîì âäðóã ðàññìåÿëñÿ è îòâåòèë:  
- Ýòî áûë Åõèäíûé Ãíîì! Ìàëåíüêèé òàêîé. Ìíå Ðîí ïðèñëàë ïèñüìî è êîðîáêó ñ ïèðîæíûìè, à ýòîò ïðîòèâíûé ÷åëîâå÷åê âèäèìî åù¸ â åãî äîìå çàáðàëñÿ òóäà è ñúåë âñ¸. Ñíà÷àëà Ãíîì ìíå ïîíðàâèëñÿ, íî ïîòîì, êîãäà îí âñ¸ ïåðåëîìàë è âûåë âñå ìîè çàïàñû, ÿ óïàêîâàë åãî â òó æå êîðîáêó è îòîñëàë îáðàòíî Ðîíó ñî ñâîåé ñîâîé. Ýòî áûëî ïîñëå òåáÿ.  
Ðàçäàëñÿ ñâèñòîê, äâåðè çàêðûëèñü, è ïîåçä íà÷àë íàáèðàòü õîä. Âàñèëèñà ïðèæàëàñü ê Ëîðäó è, óëûáíóâøèñü, ñêàçàëà:  
- Êàê îí áûñòðî âûðîñ, íàø ìàëü÷èê! Òîëüêî äâà ìåñÿöà íàçàä áûë ïðîñòûì áóêêàðòîì, à òåïåðü åäåò â îäíó èç ëó÷øèõ øêîë Âîëøåáñòâà è Êîëäîâñòâà – Õîãâàðòñ! ß áóäó ñêó÷àòü ïî íåìó è Ãàððè.  
- ß òîæå, - îòâåòèë Âîëäåìîðò. – Äîëãî ñêó÷àòü ïðèä¸òñÿ. Öåëûé ãîä. Õîòü îòäîõí¸ì îò íèõ…   
**Ãëàâà Äîïîëíèòåëüíàÿ**   
Áûë ðàííèé âå÷åð, êîãäà Âîëäåìîðò ñèäåë â êðåñëå è ÷èòàë, à Âàñèëèñà ñ âÿçàíèåì ðàñïîëîæèëàñü ðÿäîì íà äèâàíå. Â òèøèíå áûëî ñëûøíî óìèðîòâîðÿþùåå ïîòðåñêèâàíèå ïîëåíüåâ â êàìèíå.  
- Òîì, - ïîçâàëà Âàñèëèñà, îïóñêàÿ âÿçàíèå íà êîëåíè.  
- Äà? – îòîçâàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò è ïîäíÿë îò êíèãè ãëàçà.  
- Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî íå ñïðàøèâàë ìåíÿ íè î ÷¸ì ïîñëå âñåõ òåõ ñîáûòèé, êîãäà Ëþöèóñ çàãîâîðèë î ìî¸ì ïðîøëîì, - òèõî ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà.  
- ß äîâåðÿþ òåáå, - ñêàçàë Ëîðä.  
- Ñåé÷àñ, íàâåðíîå, ÿ ìîãó ðàññêàçàòü òåáå âñ¸.  
- Ïðèçíàþñü, ìíå íå òåðïèòñÿ óçíàòü, - óëûáíóëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò.  
Âàñèëèñà íåìíîãî ïîäóìàëà, ïðîò¸ðëà ãëàçà è íà÷àëà:  
- Ìîè ðîäèòåëè áûëè ×¸ðíûìè Ìàãàìè. Ìû òùàòåëüíî ñêðûâàëèñü îò Ìèíèñòåðñòâà è Àâðîðîâ. Íàøà ñåìüÿ æèëà íà îêðàèíå ìàããëñêîé äåðåâíè, âîçëå ëåñà. Íî îäíàæäû ìàããëû ïðèøëè è ñîæãëè íàø äîì. Èõ áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî, òàê ìíîãî, ÷òî äàæå òàêèå ñèëüíûå ìàãè, êàê ìîè ðîäèòåëè, íå ñìîãëè ñ íèìè ñïðàâèòüñÿ. Ïðàâäà, ïîëîâèíó òåõ ìàããëîâ îíè âñ¸ æå ïåðåáèëè. Ìíå òîãäà áûëî ÷åòûðå ãîäà. ß î÷åíü èñïóãàëàñü, è ïîáåæàëà â ëåñ. Áûëà íî÷ü, ïîýòîìó ìàããëû íå ñìîãëè íàéòè ìåíÿ. Ñíà÷àëà ÿ áåæàëà, ïîòîì äîëãî áðåëà è ïåòëÿëà ïî ëåñó, à ê ðàññâåòó âûøëà íà êàêîå-òî ñòðàííîå ìåñòî, - Âàñèëèñà, êàê õîðîøèé ñêàçî÷íèê, âûäåðæàëà íåáîëüøóþ ïàóçó, à çàòåì ñíîâà çàãîâîðèëà. - Ýòî áûëî ïîëóðàçðóøåííîå çäàíèå, êîòîðîå, âåðíî, êîãäà-òî áûëî îãðîìíûì. ß ïîäîøëà ê æåëåçíûì äâåðÿì è ñìîãëà ðàçîáðàòü íàäïèñü, ñîîáùàâøóþ î òîì, ÷òî ðàíüøå ýòî áûëà ìàãè÷åñêàÿ òþðüìà. Òû, íàâåðíîå, â êóðñå, ÷òî, â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü, Ìèíèñòåðñòâî Ìàãèè çàêëþ÷èëî ñîãëàøåíèå ñ Äåìåíòîðàìè è ñîçäàëî åäèíóþ òþðüìó äëÿ ìàãîâ – Àçêàáàí, óïðàçäíèâ ïðè ýòîì âñå îñòàëüíûå.  
Âîëäåìîðò êèâíóë.  
- È íà òîì ìåñòå, êóäà ÿ ïîïàëà, - ïðîäîëæèëà Âàñèëèñà. – Áûëî îäíî èç ïîñåëåíèé Äåìåíòîðîâ. Ìîè ðîäèòåëè íàó÷èëè ìåíÿ ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü Äåìåíòîðàì. Íî ýòî áûëà íàøà ñàìàÿ áîëüøàÿ òàéíà. Åù¸ ìîÿ ïðàïðàáàáóøêà ñîçäàëà îäíî çåëüå, ñïîñîáíîå íàâñåãäà ñîçäàòü íåêóþ îáîëî÷êó âîêðóã âûïèâøåãî åãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðàÿ çàùèùàåò îò ÷òåíèÿ ìûñëåé ñî ñòîðîíû äðóãèõ, ñãëàçó, ïîð÷è, âëèÿíèÿ ÷óæîé âîëè, êñòàòè, è ïðîòèâ çàêëÿòèÿ Ïîäâëàñòèÿ òîæå ïîìîãàåò. Íó, è, êîíå÷íî æå, ïðîòèâ ñèëû Äåìåíòîðà.   
- Òàê òû ïîòîìñòâåííûé àëõèìèê?! – óäèâèëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò.  
- À òû äóìàë! – óëûáíóëàñü Âàñèëèñà. - Íèêòî íå çíàë î íàøåé òàéíå, êðîìå íàñ, ïîòîì òîëüêî ìåíÿ, à òåïåðü çíàåøü è òû. ß îñòàëàñü ó Äåìåíîòîðîâ, à êîãäà âûðîñëà, âåðíóëàñü â äåðåâíþ è ñîæãëà å¸ ê ÷¸ðòîâîé ìàòåðè âìåñòå ñî âñåìè ìàããëàìè. Õîòÿ, ñîæãëà – ýòî åù¸ ìÿãêî ñêàçàíî. Íî, íå áóäåì îá ýòîì. Åñòåñòâåííî, Àâðîðàì ñòàëî èçâåñòíî îáî ìíå. Íî ïîéìàòü ìåíÿ èì îêàçàëîñü íå ïî çóáàì. Îäíàæäû, ïðè èõ ïîïûòêå àðåñòîâàòü ìåíÿ, èç äåñÿòè Àâðîðîâ âñåãî äâóì óäàëîñü âåðíóòüñÿ â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî è äîëîæèòü, ÷òî òîëüêî â ñëó÷àå, åñëè èì ïðèãðîçÿò ñìåðòíîé êàçíüþ, îíè ñíîâà ñîãëàñÿòñÿ îòïðàâèòüñÿ íà ìîè ïîèñêè. Íî ïîñëå òîãî êàê Àâðîðû îñòàâèëè ìåíÿ, íàêîíåö, â ïîêîå, ÿ áîëüøå íèêîãî íå óáèâàëà. Ïðîøëî äâà ãîäà è îäèí ñîâåðøåííî èäèîòñêèé ñëó÷àé äàë Ìèíèñòåðñòâó âîçìîæíîñòü óïðÿòàòü ìåíÿ â Àçêàáàí. Êàê-òî íà Äèàãîí Àëëåå ÿ âñòðåòèëà ñâîåãî øêîëüíîãî òîâàðèùà. Ñâî¸ îí óæå îòñèäåë è òåïåðü ïîëüçîâàëñÿ îòíîñèòåëüíîé ñâîáîäîé. È âîò, çà êðóæêîé ìàñëÿíîãî ýëÿ ó íàñ ïðîèçîø¸ë òîò ïàìÿòíûé ðàçãîâîð. Îí áîëòàë î òîì, ÷òî Ãðèíãîòòñ îãðàáèòü ñîâåðøåííî íåâîçìîæíî. ß íà÷àëà äîêàçûâàòü åìó îáðàòíîå, çíàÿ, ÷òî ñ ìîèì èíòåëëåêòîì íè÷åãî íåâîçìîæíîãî ïðîñòî íåò. "Íó, òàê äîêàæè ýòî â äåéñòâèè!" – ñêàçàë îí. ß äîëãî îòêàçûâàëàñü, íî æåëàíèå ïîïðîáîâàòü è æóòêîå ëþáîïûòñòâî âçÿëè âåðõ. Â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ äíåé, ÿ òùàòåëüíî ðàçðàáàòûâàëà ïëàí, à çàòåì ïðèñòóïèëà ê åãî âûïîëíåíèþ. Çà îäíó íî÷ü ìíå óäàëîñü îòêðûòü íàñòåæü âñå äâåðè Ãðèíãîòòñà è âûéòè íåçàìå÷åííîé. Íî âñÿ ôèøêà îêàçàëàñü â òîì, ÷òî ãîáëèíû óçíàëè î íî÷íîì ãîñòå, òîëüêî ïðèäÿ óòðîì íà ðàáîòó!   
Âîëäåìîðò óäèâë¸ííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.  
- Ïîñëå ïîñåùåíèÿ áàíêà ÿ âñòðåòèëàñü ñî ñâîèì ïðèÿòåëåì â óñëîâëåííîì ìåñòå. Êîíå÷íî æå, ÿ ñïîðèëà ñ íèì íà äåíüãè. Ýòî òîëüêî äåòè íà ñïè÷êè èãðàþò. È ÷òî òû äóìàåøü?  
- ×òî? – ïîääåðæàë Âîëäåìîðò.  
- Îí ìíå è ãîâîðèò: "À ãäå òû ñïðÿòàëà íàãðàáëåííîå?". ß óäèâèëàñü: "Òû ÷òî, ïñèõ? Ìíå ÷óæèå äåíüãè íå íóæíû." Îí êàê çàâîïèò: "Òû æå ñêàçàëà, ÷òî îãðàáèøü Ãðèíãîòòñ!" "Íå ïðàâäà," – ãîâîðþ ÿ. – "ß ñêàçàëà, ÷òî äîêàæó, ÷òî ýòî âîçìîæíî. Îá îãðàáëåíèè ðå÷ü íå øëà." Ìû ïîññîðèëèñü, è ÿ óøëà äîìîé. À íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ïÿòüäåñÿò ëó÷øèõ Àâðîðîâ çàñòàëè ìåíÿ âðàñïëîõ. Êîíå÷íî æå, ìíå èíêðèìèíèðîâàëè ïîïûòêó îãðàáëåíèÿ Ãðèíãîòòñà. À òàêæå ïðèïîìíèëè ïîäæîã ìàããëñêîé äåðåâíè è íàïàäåíèå íà âîñüìåðûõ Àâðîðîâ èç îòðÿäà çàõâàòà, ãàäû! Áåç ñóäà è ñëåäñòâèÿ ìåíÿ îòïðàâèëè â Àçêàáàí. Íî èì îòêóäà áûëî çíàòü, ÷òî äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòî, êàê âîçâðàùåíèå â ñåìüþ? Ïîòîì ÿ óçíàëà, ÷òî ýòî ìîé áûâøèé ïðèÿòåëü ñòóêíóë îáî ìíå â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî. Âèäèìî ñî çëîñòè. Ïî÷òè òðè ãîäà ÿ îòäûõàëà. Äåìåíòîðû ïðèíîñèëè ìíå ðàçíûå òðàâû, êîòîðûå ÿ ïðîñèëà, êíèãè è âñ¸ òàêîå ïðî÷åå. Â Àçêàáàíå íåò íè îäíîãî ñâîáîäíîãî ìàãà, òàê ÷òî ìíå ðåøèòåëüíî íå÷åãî áûëî îïàñàòüñÿ, è ÿ âåëà àêòèâíûé îáðàç æèçíè. ×èòàëà, ãîòîâèëà çåëüÿ. Èìåííî òàì ÿ ðàçâèëà ñâîè ñïîñîáíîñòè ìàãèäà. ß è ðàíüøå-òî èñïîëüçîâàëà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó êðàéíå ðåäêî, à òåïåðü è âîâñå íàó÷èëàñü áåç íå¸ îáõîäèòüñÿ. Ïîòîì, êîãäà ìíå íàäîåëî ñèäåòü â Àçêàáàíå, ìû ñ Äåìåíòîðàìè ðàçðàáîòàëè õèòðîóìíûé ïëàí ìîåãî ïîáåãà è âîò óæå ïîëãîäà, êàê ÿ íàõîæóñü çäåñü, â Òðàíñèëüâàíèè.  
Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Âîëäåìîðò ñî÷óâñòâåííî ñìîòðåë íà íå¸.  
- Äà, - íàêîíåö ïðîèçí¸ñ Âîëäåìîðò. – Áûëî, ÷òî ñêðûâàòü. Íî, ÿ ïîìíþ, òû ãîâîðèëà ÷òî-òî íàñ÷¸ò øêîëû. Ãäå òû ó÷èëàñü?  
- Î, - ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïðîòÿíóëà Âàñèëèñà. – Ýòî åù¸ îäèí ñåêðåò.  
- Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî ÷åðåç ïîëãîäà òû ìíå åãî ðàññêàæåøü! – âîñêëèêíóë Ëîðä.  
- Íå ñêàæó, - óëûáíóëàñü Âàñèëèñà. – Ðàç óæ íà÷àëà âñ¸ îáúÿñíÿòü, òî òû íåïðåìåííî óçíàåøü âñ¸.  
- Ñïàñèáî, - åõèäíî ïðîãîâîðèë Âîëäåìîðò è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ñëóøàòü.  
- Ñóùåñòâóåò îäíà øêîëà – Çàêðûòîå Çàâåäåíèå äëÿ Ìàãîâ ñ Íåîðäèíàðíûì Ïîâåäåíèåì. Èìåííî îòòóäà ìíå ïðèøëî ïèñüìî. Ìàãè÷åñêèå Ïåðüÿ ïî âñåìó ìèðó, îáúåäèí¸ííûå çàêëèíàíèåì ïîèñêà äåòåé-ìàãîâ, ïèøóò ñïèñêè áóäóùèõ ó÷åíèêîâ ñâîèõ øêîë â çàâèñèìîñòè îò ðàçíûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ. Íåâîçìîæåí âàðèàíò çà÷èñëåíèÿ îäíîãî è òîãî æå ðåá¸íêà ñðàçó â íåñêîëüêî øêîë. È ìî¸ Çàêðûòîå Çàâåäåíèå òîæå ÷àñòü ýòîé ñèñòåìû. Ïðîùå ãîâîðÿ, ñïåö.øêîëà äëÿ äåòåé ñ ìàãè÷åñêèìè îòêëîíåíèÿìè. Âèäèìî Âîëøåáíîå Ïåðî ðåøèëî, ÷òî ðàç ÿ æèâó ñ Äåìåíòîðàìè, òî ÿ íå â ñåáå. Âîò è âñ¸.  
- Íàäî æå! – óäèâèëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. – À òû ðàññêàæåøü ìíå, êàê ó÷èëàñü â ýòîé ñïåö.øêîëå?  
- Ëàäíî, êàê-íèáóäü ðàññêàæó, - äîáðîäóøíî îòâåòèëà Âàñèëèñà.  
Âíåçàïíî â îêíî ïîñòó÷àëè. Ëîðä ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è óâèäåë íà ïîäîêîííèêå ñî ñòîðîíû óëèöû áåëîñíåæíóþ ñîâó, â êîòîðîé îí ñðàçó æå óçíàë Õåäâèã.   
- Íàâåðíîå, ïèñüìî îò ìàëü÷èêîâ! – âîñêëèêíóëà Âàñèëèñà.  
Âîëäåìîðò ïîäîø¸ë ê îêíó è ðàñïàõíóë åãî. Ïòèöà âëåòåëà â êîìíàòó, íåìíîãî ïîêðóæèëà ïîä ïîòîëêîì è ïðèçåìëèëàñü íà ïîäëîêîòíèê êðåñëà. Âàñèëèñà ïðîòÿíóëà ê íåé ðóêó, è ñîâà ïîçâîëèëà ñíÿòü ñî ñâîåé ëàïêè ñâ¸ðíóòûé â ðóëîí ïåðãàìåíò. Ëîðä ïðèñåë íà êðåñëî. Ðàçâåðíóâ ëèñòîê, Âàñèëèñà íà÷àëà ÷èòàòü ïèñüìî âñëóõ: _ "Ïðèâåò, äîðîãèå ìàìà è ïàïà!  
Ó íàñ âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, çìåÿ Âîëüäåìàðà íå ìîæåò îòíåñòè âàì ïèñüìî, ïîýòîìó ìíå ïðèøëîñü îäîëæèòü åìó ñâîþ ñîâó. Ïîêîðìèòå å¸! Ïðèâåò! Ýòî Âîëüäåìàð. Êîãäà íà öåðåìîíèè ñîðòèðîâêè íàçâàëè ìî¸ èìÿ, âñå äðóæíî âçäðîãíóëè è íà÷àëè ïåðåø¸ïòûâàòüñÿ. Ñìåøíàÿ ñòàðàÿ øëÿïà, äðîæà îò óæàñà, ðàñïðåäåëèëà ìåíÿ â Ñëèçåðèí. Ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, çà ýòè äâà ìåñÿöà ÿ ïîáûâàë â ïÿòè êëàññàõ. Ïî îäíîé íåäåëå â êàæäîì. Äèðåêòîð Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ îïðåäåë¸ííî åñòü ñïîñîáíîñòè, è ïîçâîëèë ìíå ñäàòü ýêñòåðíîì ïðîãðàììó âñåõ ïÿòè êëàññîâ! È òåïåðü ÿ ó÷óñü â øåñòîì! Ïðàâäà, ìû ñ Ãàððè â ðàçíûõ êîëëåäæàõ. Íî ýòî íå áåäà. Ó íàñ ÷àñòî áûâàþò ñäâîåííûå óðîêè. Ãàððè – ëîâåö â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé êâèääè÷íîé êîìàíäå. À ÿ ëåòàþ íà ìåòëå ñîâñåì ïëîõî :( Ýòî îïÿòü Ãàððè. Íå çàáóäüòå ïîêîðìèòü Õåäâèã! Êñòàòè, ñêîðî Ðîæäåñòâî, è ó íàñ íà÷íóòñÿ êàíèêóëû. Ìû îáÿçàòåëüíî ïðèåäåì. Ýòî ñëó÷èòñÿ äâàäöàòü òðåòüåãî äåêàáðÿ, ïîýòîìó, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîòðóäèòåñü çàáðàòü íàñ ñ Ïëàòôîðìû Äåâÿòü è Òðè ×åòâåðòè â ÷àñ äíÿ. Ñïàñèáî!  
Çàêàí÷èâàþ ïèñàòü. Ïîðà èäòè â âàííóþ, ïîäãëÿäûâàòü çà äåâ÷îíêàìè. Ïàïà! ß, êàê òû ó÷èë, îòêðûë Ïîòàéíóþ Êîìíàòó, íî ñðàçó æå çàêðûë îáðàòíî: òàì ñòðàøíî âîíÿåò äîõëûì âàñèëèñêîì. Íî Ãàððè îáåùàë ìíå ïîìî÷ü ïðèáðàòüñÿ â Êîìíàòå. Ìû õîòèì ñäåëàòü èç íå¸ íî÷íîé êëóá "Ó Áóêêàðòà".  
Çàêàí÷èâàþ ïèñàòü. Ïîðà èäòè äåëàòü óðîêè. ÇÛ: ìîæíî ìû ïðèåäåì íà êàíèêóëû? Åñëè äà, òî ñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê ìîæíî ñ ñîáîé áðàòü? (Ñíýéï î÷åíü ïðîñèòñÿ). Âàøè ëþáèìûå äåòè". _

Ñêðåæåò çóáîâíûé õîçÿèíà Domus Morsus åù¸ äîëãî îòäàâàëñÿ ýõîì â îêðåñòíûõ ãîðàõ…

15.07.2003

Àâòîð: Öèíèê Õóëèãàíîâè÷  
oopsslimshady@list.ru  



End file.
